Tatsumi de Escorpio: Antares
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: Tatsumi era solo un chico normal, un encuentro inesperado con una enigmatica Teigu cambio todo. Una enfermedad cardiaca fue el precio a pagar por un increible poder con un potencial enorme, que ocurrira cuando los miembros de Night Raid encuentren a un chico muy poderosos que ama las batallas? Y ademas... el podra encontrar la batalla que encienda su corazon? Tatsumi/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: La Teigu Más Poderosa.**

 _ **Un insulto para aquellos que dan todo de sí mismos para ganar el poder del universo.**_

 _ **Una persona común y corriente gana aquello que incontables personas deseaban y que se entrenaron hasta sus límites para tener la oportunidad de llevar aquel preciado objeto.**_

 _ **Una persona sin conocimiento de sus deberes, una persona sin conocimiento del poder del universo necesario para siquiera considerar llegar a poseer aquel objeto…**_

 _ **Era un milagro… ¿O acaso alguna broma retorcida de algún dios?**_

 _ **Fuese como fuese, el hecho era uno: Tal persona logro apoderarse de una de las legendarias Armaduras Doradas.**_

 _ **Sin Cosmos, sin entrenamiento de Santo, sin conocimiento de Athena… y ni siquiera del mismo mundo del que todo eso provenía.**_

 _ **Incluso la sagrada Armadura había adoptado una forma distinta… quizás ya no podía ser incluso considerada como la Armadura Dorada excepto por un origen en común.**_

 _ **Pero aun así… aun así… Escorpio existía, y alguien que podía usarla también existía al ganarse su aprobación…**_

 _ **¿Entonces eso no es suficiente para merecer ser reconocido como Santo?**_

 **-La Capital del Imperio (Un Punto del Futuro)-**

Hoy era una noche como cualquier otra en la Capital del Imperio.

La noche era una noche fría con el cielo claro en donde se podía ver las hermosas estrellas y la luna llena como una fuente de luz.

Si la noche era tranquila exceptuando por las personas en las calles y los soldados que patrullaban en grupos de tres cada una de las calles de la Capital.

Aunque si uno se analizaba eso… ¿No sería demasiado raro tener tres soldados por calle en lugar de solo uno haciendo patrulla?

¿Acaso había surgido un estado de paranoia tal que se requiriese tantos guardias?

La respuesta era una sola: Si.

La razón era que un grupo de asesinos que había tenido un cien por ciento de éxito en sus últimas misiones, por eso lo mejor se pudo hacer era llenar las calles de guardias con la esperanza de que quizás… y únicamente quizás se pudiese prevenir otro asesinato.

Por supuesto para este punto ninguno de los guardias creía que era posible detener a esos asesinos pero aun así hacían el esfuerzo porque era el trabajo que ellos debían hacer.

Y en secreto, sin decirle en voz alta a nadie por miedo al castigo… cada uno de aquellos guardias tenían miedo de encontrarse con el grupo de asesinos.

De hecho tan solo mencionar el nombre del grupo les daba escalofríos, el nombre de ese grupo era…

 **NIGHT RAID**

Sin embargo para aquellos que habían sufrido en persona o que un ser amado haya sido la victima… ese nombre significaba esperanza. Especialmente desde que un nuevo miembro se había unido al grupo… eso se supo porque las marcas de su trabajo eran imposibles de copiar.

Esta noche ellos nuevamente tenían una misión.

Sigilosamente se movían varias siluetas por los techos de la ciudad sin alertar a ninguno de los guardias.

Y muy probablemente en más de una casa las pobres victimas de alguna atrocidad estén llorando mientras los malhechores ríen sin ningún cuidado en el mundo pensando que eran intocables, pensando que era imposible que alguien filtrase información de lo que ellos hacían y por lo tanto imposible que Night Raid los descubriese.

Esa era arrogancia lo que usualmente hacia que todas esas personas fuesen encontradas y exterminadas por Night Raid.

Hoy no era la excepción.

Alguien había logrado reunir suficiente dinero para pagar por sus servicios, aun cuando el hecho de reunir ese dinero en primer lugar haya significado el sacrificar varias cosas y posiblemente no vivir por mucho más tiempo, todo con el simple objetivo de que ese grupo de asesinos lograse hacer pagar a aquellas malignas personas.

Esta noche nuevamente correrá la sangre la escoria que encuentra placer en el sufrimiento y en torturar a los demás… y si uno hubiese estado mirando al techo en donde el grupo de siete personas estaba… entonces el color escarlata en la mano de cierto chico hubiese sido lo primero que uno hubiese notado.

 **-Dentro de la Mansión de los Objetivos-**

Entrar a la mansión fue una acción coordinada por todo el grupo, cada uno de ellos entro por un lugar distinto y tomo una ruta distinta y así nadie podría escapar de la mansión.

Por lo que la ruta que nuestro protagonista había seguido había llevado al héroe de esta historia hacia un largo pasillo dentro de la mansión.

El objetivo de nuestro héroe era uno solo uno: Una pareja adinerada de la Capital que usaba de su influencia para secuestrar gente sin hogar y forzarlos a pelear hasta la muerte únicamente por diversión.

Y si bien la muerte de esa pareja era la misión en si… el héroe de esa historia deseaba usar su 'Aguijón' en ellos porque una muerte instantánea no sería suficiente.

Y conociendo a sus compañeros ellos se abstendrían de darle muerte instantánea a los objetivos principales hasta que el llegase.

Sin embargo esta mansión tenía guardias en varios lugares ya que si bien los dueños de la mansión se creían intocables, igual decidieron por precaución aumentar la seguridad.

El héroe de esta historia… un chico llamado Tatsumi, un chico con cabello marrón y ojos verdes había entrado por un extremo del gran pasillo. Para acercarse a sus objetivos él debía ir al otro extremo del pasillo.

Sin embargo en medio del pasillo se encontraba un grupo de diez guardias armados, quienes al escuchar la puerta abrirse apuntaron con sus armas.

Normalmente ante el prospecto de una batalla Tatsumi hubiese dado una cara de emoción.

Sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo sin mencionar que el podía entrenar con Bulat… había subido aún más sus estándares.

Si bien antes él hubiese estado contento con enfrentar a algo más que una Danger Beast que se movía únicamente por instinto, ahora el buscaba incluso más poder para que su batalla fuese una batalla emocionante.

"Unos tipos como ustedes… ¡No hacen que mi corazón se emocione en lo más mínimo!" Declaro Tatsumi, quien simplemente le dio una patada en el estómago a uno de los guardias después de muy rápidamente llegar hacia done estaban ellos.

Incluso un chico como este consideraba un verdadero desperdicio gastar sus poderes en simple carne de cañón como esa… de hecho si él lo hacia su aguijón comenzaría a sentirse mal por haber sido usado contra oponentes como esos.

Asique por eso para simples guardias como esos sus puños eran suficientes para lidiar con ellos.

Y así fue como en cosa de pocos minutos el grupo de diez guardias armados termino con nueve de ellos en el suelo inconscientes debido a los poderosos golpes y patadas de Tatsumi.

Solo uno de los guardias había quedado en pie únicamente por ser el que más lejos se encontraba de Tatsumi y por lo tanto fuera del rango de sus puños y piernas.

Pero era claro que ese tipo ya había sido derrotado antes de siquiera hacer algo ya que Tatsumi había logrado causar que el miedo se quedase grabado en su corazón. Ese hombre ya no iba a intentar pelear con Tatsumi, ese hombre ya estaba derrotado sin siquiera haber entrado en contacto físico con Tatsumi.

"Haber… uno, dos… nueve…" Comenzó a hablar Tatsumi, quien se puso a contar el número de personas en el suelo para compararlo con el número de personas que había originalmente en este lugar.

Y efectivamente el número de cuerpos en el suelo difería del número de guardias que Tatsumi vio al entrar en el pasillo.

Asique lentamente el levanto la cabeza del suelo y enfoco su mirada en el sector derecho del pasillo.

Y ahí se encontraba temblando un guardia que temblorosamente apuntaba una espada hacia Tatsumi. Pero era claro que esa espada caería al suelo debido a los nervios del portador en lugar de ser utilizada en contra del enemigo.

Derrotado antes de siquiera pelear… muy raro pero como vemos aquí ocurría la situación en la que un hombre perdía su espíritu al ver cuán superado se encontraba.

El guardia estaba paralizado del miedo en parte por la facilidad en la que Tatsumi derroto a sus compañeros… y en gran parte porque solo había un grupo capaz de actualmente intentar un ataque con la seguridad tan alta que ha habido últimamente en la Capital.

Un grupo que de alguna manera había logrado burlar la seguridad de la Capital y lograr todos sus asesinatos… sin mencionar dejar traumatizados a todos los guardias con la mala suerte de encontrar a cierto miembro de dicho grupo de asesinos.

Los guardias que se habían encontrado con ese tipo todavía estaban con vida, pero nunca más volverían a ser los mismos… además de desarrollar una enorme fobia a las agujas y a los escorpiones.

"A-acaso eres tu…" El guardia no se atrevió a continuar hablando, pero incluso él sabía que ese chico solo podía venir de un grupo lo suficientemente loco como para atacar esa mansión que tenía varios guardias… y además solo había un grupo que podría tener una razón para atacar en primer lugar.

Eso significaba que ese chico conocía la verdad de lo que ocurría detrás de las paredes de esta mansión… aquella cosa de la que el guardia y sus compañeros temían hablar por temor a volverse la próxima víctima.

"Yo soy un miembro de Night Raid," Confirmo Tatsumi al último de los guardias que todavía continuaba despierto y sin daños físicos.

Al escuchar la palabra 'Night Raid' los ojos de ese guardia se llenaron de miedo.

Después de todo para este punto ese nombre era bien conocido entre aquellos que servían al Imperio en proteger la Capital… no de hecho todos los soldados del Imperio sabían sobre ese famoso grupo de asesinos.

Pero de entre todos los miembros existía uno en especial que ocupaba el lugar de pesadillas de muchos ya sean soldados o las mismas personas que podrían verse en riesgo de ser el objetivo del grupo de asesinos.

Ya que aquellos que habían logrado sobrevivir un encuentro con ese miembro en particular… jamás volvieron a ser los mismos. Muchos habían terminado en manicomios debido a que el poder de ese miembro de Night Raid los llevo a la locura.

"Ah, más específicamente el 'Escorpión Escarlata' de Night Raid," Aprovecho para clarificar Tatsumi, la forma en la que él dijo esas palabras era una forma casual a pesar de la situación.

Sin embargo al oír aquella confesión… el guardia simplemente soltó su arma a causa del terror absoluto.

"¡N-no me lastimes!" Grito el guardia y ni un segundo más tarde cada pensamiento de proteger el lugar había quedado olvidado gracias a su propio sentido de auto preservación. Ese guardia se echó a correr a toda velocidad a la salida con la única esperanza de que el Escorpión Escarlata prefiera ir por sus objetivos en lugar de finalizar con un simple guardia. De hecho para el los dueños de la mansión ya estaban muertos.

Tatsumi por su parte solo miro con curiosidad la velocidad con la que ese guardia había escapado.

"…Pero si solo iba a cortarlo con mi espada…" Comento el miembro de Night Raid.

Honestamente ese guardia debía tener una opinión muy alta de sí mismo para pensar que la preciosa Teigu de Tatsumi seria usada contra él.

Esa Teigu estaba reservada únicamente para oponentes dignos o aquellos bastardos que merecían sufrir en carne propia un dolor que podría matar o llevar a la locura a alguien… cualquier cosa que no cumpliese ese criterio quedaba mejor ser eliminada con la vieja pero confiable espada.

Pero ahora Tatsumi se había quedado solo en ese pasillo.

"…ah, sí me quedo aquí parado sin hacer nada de seguro que me regañaran por eso," Se dijo a sí mismo un Tatsumi que recordó que él se encontraba en una misión importante y que él se estaría arrepintiendo si seguía perdiendo tiempo aquí.

Sería una verdadera lástima que aquella familia que había ganado una reserva con su Teigu terminasen escapando o cayendo victimas de Akame y por lo tanto una muerte instantánea y casi indolora.

Muchos estarían perturbados por la forma en la que el prioriza el sufrimiento de sus víctimas por sobre lo demás. Pero no los de su equipo, ellos estaban acostumbrados a esa actitud y de hecho podían entender por qué Tatsumi actuaba de esa forma.

"Ciertamente no podemos permitir que esas personas se escapen del castigo que tenemos preparados para ellos, Antares," Dijo Tatsumi quien miro a su mano derecha la cual estaba cubierta de esa armadura, aunque la mirada de Tatsumi quedo mucho más enfocada en su uña, la cual era su verdadera arma mientras que la Armadura era solo una protección.

La sonrisa en el rostro y ese tono de afecto mostraban que al menos ese chico poseía un nivel de conexión o incluso gran afecto por su arma más fuerte… ya que ciertamente su Teigu era su orgullo más grande.

"Y con mi Aguijón me encargare de hacer que toda esa escoria en esta Capital Corrupta sienta en carne propia el dolor que mi Teigu tiene para ellos," Dijo con una voz seria el chico mientras le dio una mirada a su uña/aguijón, la cual era su arma más confiada, "Esos monstruos con pieles humanas sabrán lo que les aguarda," Y esa era una promesa que él se había hecho desde el primer día en que el vio cara a cara ese lado horrible de la humanidad… desde el momento en que sus amados amigos de la infancia se encontraron con el lado oscuro de la Capital del Imperio y pagaron el precio.

Y hasta ahora Tatsumi había hecho un buen trabajo causándoles terror a esos mismos monstruos.

"¡Yo soy el Escorpión Dorado de Night Raid!" Levantando su Aguijón/Dedo de su mano derecha hacia donde se encontraba la luna en el cielo nocturno fue cuando Tatsumi hizo ese anuncio.

Esto es el futuro, esto es algo que aún no ha pasado pero que ciertamente ocurrirá. Algún día ese chico seria conocido como el 'Escorpión Dorado' y seria temido por aquellos del Imperio… pero a la vez seria visto como un gran aliado y carta de triunfo para aquellos de la Armada Revolucionaria a la cual él servía y además las victimas que lograron contratar a Night Raid.

¿Cómo era posible que un chico como ese estuviese en una posición como esa y con un poder como ese?

Eso se vería más adelante, asique ahora… es momento de comenzar desde el inicio de la aventura del Escorpión Dorado.

 **-Aldea de Tatsumi, (Tiempo Presente)-**

El lugar que nos encontramos es bastante diferente al de la Capital, es un lugar mucho más rural y mucho más pobre y cubierto de nieve.

Puede que este lugar no fuese mucho… ya que era un lugar pobre con pocos habitantes.

Sin embargo a veces los héroes surgían de los lugares más inesperados.

Este era uno de esos casos.

Un poco lejos de la aldea, como a unos diez minutos de caminata se encontraba un campo abierto que estaba cubierto de nieve.

Y en medio de ese lugar un combate se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla entre un humano… y una Danger Beast.

Pero aquella batalla había sido tan… superior para el humano que mostrarla ni valía la pena.

Asique lo que estamos viendo ahora no es esa batalla, sino a un chico victorioso estando de pie sobre un derrotado oso monstruoso que se veía como el tipo de bestia que podía despedazar fácilmente a una persona.

"¡Vamos! ¡Escuche que tu especie se suponía que eran unas Danger Beast muy peligrosas!" Dijo Tatsumi mientras aplico más presión en donde estaba su pie derecho, cosa que causo un gruñido de dolor de la Danger Beast.

Ni un rugido ni un intento de responderle a Tatsumi por tal humillación… debido que a pesar de ser una poderosa criatura, Tatsumi le había roto todos los huesos de su cuerpo en la 'pelea' que él tuvo.

Tatsumi para este punto planeaba dejar de reprocharle a la Danger Beast y simplemente convertirla en carne para que los habitantes de su aldea pudiesen comer, desde el día en que él se comenzó a hacer más fuerte al menos se podía conseguir más carne de Danger Beast que el exterminaba.

Pero con esta probablemente sería la última vez en un tiempo que la aldea pudiese disfrutar de esa carne…

Es decir todavía deberían quedar unos minutos para que el tiempo de irse llegase… o eso era lo que Tatsumi creía ya que el perdió la cuenta del tiempo después de comenzar la masacre de la Danger Beast.

Tristemente para Tatsumi el realmente había perdido demasiado tiempo en su pelea.

A causa de eso cierta persona se enojó y termino por ir directamente a buscar a Tatsumi. Después de todo hoy era un día importante.

Hoy era el día en que él y sus amigos iban a irse de esta aldea en donde crecieron para ir a la Capital en donde podrían ganar dinero que sería enviado a la aldea para así poder ayudar.

En lo personal Tatsumi deseaba ser un soldado ya que él se podía ver a si mismo muriéndose de aburrimiento en cualquier otra posición.

Para aquel chico que pensaba que aun había tiempo…

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no podíamos dejarte solo!" Una enojada voz perteneciente a una mujer resonó en el lugar.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Tatsumi quien lenta (Y mecánicamente se comenzó a dar la vuelta).

Estando detrás de él se encontraba una hermosa chica con largo cabello negro que se encontraba acompañada de un chico de cabello negro que le andaba dando una mirada de lastima a Tatsumi. Ellos eran Sayo e Ieyasu, los mejores amigos de Tatsumi desde la infancia.

Suspirando por lo inevitable Tatsumi le aplico más presión al pie que andaba presionando el cuello de la Danger Beast.

 _¡Crack!_

Se escucha el sonido de los huesos del cuello de la Danger Beast rompiéndose. El animal dio unos cuantos ruidos de dolor y se retorció un poco antes de morir por la falta de oxígeno.

Ya habiéndose encargado de eso Tatsumi decidió enfrentarse a… una enojada Sayo.

"¡Que te dije sobre andar perdiendo el tiempo en este día!" Dijo en tono de reproche Sayo.

Y ahí, aun con todo su poder y personalidad fuerte… Tatsumi se veía bastante nervioso por el hecho de que el enojo de su amiga de la infancia iba dirigido hacia él.

Claro que el poseía un gran poder sin embargo había personas con las que él NUNCA usaría esos poderes por lo que en ese caso él no tenía mucha protección con la ira de esa amiga.

Además el únicamente le permitiría a una amiga cercana como Sayo el hablarle de esa forma... cualquier otra persona se hubiese ganado un buen golpe.

"Relájate Sayo…" La tercera persona que veía como Tatsumi y Sayo interactuaban finalmente decidió intervenir antes de que la situación se volviese critica, "Tu ya sabes cómo es Tatsumi, el pobre no pudo contener su aburrimiento," Ieyasu conocía bien a Tatsumi y no estaba molesto con él por ponerse a perder el tiempo.

Con el paso de los años uno se acostumbra y termina entendiendo porque los amigos hacen ciertas cosas.

"¡Ieyasu, no andes perdonándole todo lo que hace o sino este idiota nunca cambiara!" Dijo Sayo en todo de reproche a Ieyasu.

Ieyasu entonces… procedió a esconderse detrás de Tatsumi siendo que al final él estaba aún más asustado de la ira de Sayo que Tatsumi.

Asique quedaba en manos de Tatsumi el dar una buena respuesta o tener que enfrentar más del enojo de su amiga.

"Tan solo quería tener un poco de diversión antes de irnos," Suspiro Tatsumi ante la actitud de Sayo, "Un viaje tan largo hará que mi cuerpo se ponga todo dormido," Si, la idea de tener que viajar un largo camino sin pelear con nadie durante días era básicamente una tortura para Tatsumi.

Su cuerpo necesitaba ser usado para luchar con cierta frecuencia o si no sus habilidades decaerían (Al menos según Tatsumi).

Estaba la esperanza de que alguna que otra Danger Beast se les apareciese para matar el aburrimiento… pero incluso eso no era una certeza.

Y si bien Tatsumi tenía la opción de pelear contra Ieyasu… de seguro Sayo le daría un enorme regaño a ambos por perder inútilmente el tiempo cuando lo que deberían hacer es enfocarse en llegar a la Capital.

Además como Ieyasu era amigo cercano y de la infancia, Tatsumi no quería usar su Teigu contra él, simplemente él era una de las personas con las que él no deseaba usar su orgullo que era aquella arma.

Ieyasu no se merecía quedar en el suelo gritando de un dolor absoluto y posiblemente letal que tenía la oportunidad de llevarlo a la locura, sin mencionar el posible daño permanente a sus funciones motoras.

Así de peligrosa y letal podía ser la 'Teigu' de Tatsumi. Algo que aterraba a sus amigos aun cuando únicamente la hayan visto siendo usada contra Danger Beast en los días más tempranos de esa etapa de Tatsumi.

Y esas criaturas que eran tan peligrosas e imparables… quedaban llorando de dolor en el suelo con sus orgullos completamente destrozados.

Triste, pero al menos era mejor que tener a Tatsumi morirse de aburrimiento.

"Tenemos que ir a despedirnos de todos, asique ahora tendremos que correr," Dijo Sayo en tono de reproche hacia un Tatsumi que solo se puso a mirar despreocupadamente al cielo.

Sin embargo al saber que la hora de irse de casa llegaría pronto, Ieyasu recordó un evento en especial.

"Aun no puedo creer que en un solo día todo hubiese cambiado para los tres," Comento Ieyasu, quien había específicamente mirado a Tatsumi al decir eso.

Es decir, ellos solo eran niños que estaban jugando para pasar el rato en ese entonces y por mera casualidad Tatsumi termino entrando en esa cueva en la que supuestamente vivía una Danger Beast realmente mortífera.

Únicamente para ver que ahí dentro no había ningún ser vivo y únicamente una Teigu estando en lo que según Tatsumi era un altar hecho de hielo.

Ese día en donde Tatsumi encontró… aquella arma que estaba destinada para él.

 _-Flashback-_

 _ **-Años Atrás, (Aldea de Tatsumi)-**_

 _Unos años antes la aldea seguía siendo básicamente la misma, el mismo clima y la misma pobreza y falta de dinero pero con la única suerte de que no había que pagar impuestos demasiado altos… todavía._

 _Pero la situación todavía no era tan mala como para que los jóvenes tuviesen que irse para conseguir dinero._

 _En lugar de eso sin preocupaciones en el mundo esos dos chicos y una chica podían jugar afuera._

 _Esos tres chicos se tenían los unos a los otros como compañeros de juego. Y aun cuando era un tanto peligroso para niños como ellos el jugar alejados de la aldea por el riesgo de las Danger Beasts que residen en este mundo… ellos todavía lo hacían por el hecho de ser unos niños que no tenían idea del riesgo al que se exponían._

 _Además ellos habían jugado incontables veces en estos lugares asique ellos habían llegado a formar la idea de que nada malo les pasaría._

 _En estos momentos jugaban a atraparse los unos a los otros, con Sayo e Ieyasu siendo los que corrían mientras Tatsumi era quien debía atraparlos._

 _Ieyasu ya había sido atrapado y se encontraba esperado… pero con Sayo…_

" _¡Vamos! ¡Intenta atraparme, Tatsumi!" Dijo juguetonamente Sayo, quien continuaba corriendo y llevándole la ventaja a Tatsumi._

" _¡Maldición, Sayo!" Le respondió un cansado Tatsumi, quien por los últimos diez minutos había intentado atraparla… sin haber tenido ninguna oportunidad clara en esos diez minutos._

 _De entre los tres, Sayo era la más rápida y la más ágil cuando se trataba de correr._

 _Por lo mismo era la más difícil de capturar y usualmente la ganadora de estos juegos._

 _Sin embargo el día de hoy… una raíz oculta por la nieve causo que ella se tropezase y que Tatsumi pudiese atraparla con facilidad._

" _Tuviste suerte…" Murmuro ella con un poco de enojo debido a la coincidencia que permitió su captura._

 _Sin embargo para Tatsumi una victoria era una victoria. Ya de por si era raro para Tatsumi el salir victorioso ante Sayo por lo que él iba a saborear esa situación._

 _Asique con eso Tatsumi dijo que Sayo seria la próxima en buscar a los demás, por lo que el e Ieyasu se fueron corriendo para buscar donde esconderse mientras Sayo contaba antes de ponerse a buscar._

 _Tatsumi comenzó a buscar un buen lugar para esconderse. Sin lugar a dudas si no hacía algo inesperado entonces Sayo lo encontraría de una sola vez y nuevamente seria su turno intentando encontrarla a ella o a Ieyasu._

 _Asique para evitar esa situación él tenía que hacer algo drástico…_

 _Y como se había dicho que era muy malo entrar… entonces también era muy posible que Sayo no lo buscase ahí… y bueno el deseo de no perder termino superando a Tatsumi._

 _El entro a la cueva._

 _ **-Dentro de la Caverna-**_

 _Aun cuando la gente decía que no había que entrar en esa caverna, Tatsumi siendo un simple niño que estaba jugando un juego con sus amigos no le dio mucha importancia._

 _Además los adultos ya habían dicho que aun cuando una Danger Beast muy letal vivía en la caverna, nadie la había visto jamás en la caverna asique Tatsumi no estaba realmente asustado o nervioso de una cueva que se encontraba vacía._

 _Sin embargo parecía que aun así los adultos y las Danger Beast estaban aterrorizados de ese lugar. Como si por instinto propio ellos supiesen que mantenerse alejado era la mejor opción…_

 _Pero como un niño joven, Tatsumi no tenía un instinto de ese nivel por lo que el no pudo percibir nada que lo mantuviese alejado._

" _Increíble… esos cristales alumbran esta cueva…" murmuro Tatsumi con bastante asombro al ver algo fuera de lo común._

 _Si bien normalmente para este punto la cueva debería estar totalmente sin luz, por alguna razón la cueva tenía en las paredes y en el techo una especie de cristales que daban suficiente luz como para que Tatsumi pudiese ver todo claramente sin ningún problema._

 _Realmente siendo por dentro así esta caverna… ¡El debió haber entrado mucho antes en su vida! ¡Este lugar era ideal para jugar cierto tipo de juegos!_

 _Probablemente porque nadie se había atrevido a entrar… O probablemente porque solo la persona indicada podía entrar._

 _ **-Fondo de la Cueva-**_

 _Y como después de diez minutos de caminar fue cuando Tatsumi finalmente pudo llegar al fondo de la cueva._

 _En todo el camino los cristales brillantes alumbraron la ruta por lo que Tatsumi no se resbalo ni se asustó por la oscuridad._

 _Y el fondo de la cueva que era un espacio más grande también tenía esos cristales brillantes, por lo que Tatsumi nunca tuvo miedo._

 _Y al fondo de la cueva… no había ningún ser vivo, ninguna Danger Beast ni nada como eso._

" _Wow, este lugar es perfecto para jugar…" Tatsumi más que nada se dio cuenta de eso ya que no había Danger Beast y al estar dentro de una cueva era perfecto para estar cuando se pusiese a llover y así no tener que quedarse todo el tiempo en casa._

 _A la vez Tatsumi estaba convencido de que Sayo no lo encontraría, pero para no dejarla buscando para siempre Tatsumi planeaba salir en unos cuantos minutos más._

 _Asique para no simplemente quedarse ahí sentado nuestro joven héroe comenzó a mirar alrededor a ver si encontraba algo interesante._

 _Y bueno… el sin duda alguna lo hizo al ver con detalle al centro exacto de esa parte de la caverna._

 _Estando ahí se encontraba lo que parecía ser un altar hecho de hielo puro… en donde un escorpión hecho de oro (El tamaño era pequeño, ese escorpión podía caber en la mano de un adulto) yacía en el centro de ese altar._

" _¿Un escorpión?" Tatsumi se dio cuenta de lo que él veía era la figura de un escorpión hecho de aparentemente oro puro…_

…

…

…

… _¿Oro Puro?_

 _Si esa pequeña figura realmente estaba hecha de oro puro…_

" _¡Entonces puedo venderla para ganar dinero para la Aldea!" Se dio cuenta un emocionado Tatsumi, quien se olvidó de toda confusión y rápidamente se fue corriendo hacia ese altar como si en cualquier momento alguien más fuese a aparecer de la nada para robarse ese Escorpión hecho de oro._

 _Una oportunidad de darle dinero a la aldea había finalmente aparecido, y Tatsumi no iba a desperdiciarla._

 _Con velocidad superior a la normal, Tatsumi corría por esa congelada caverna. Él no tenía miedo alguno aquí de tropezarse porque inmediatamente él se volvería a poner de pie._

 _Y en tiempo record, el chico conocido como Tatsumi había llegado hacia el altar… y mucho más importante el había llegado hacia la el Escorpión Dorado._

" _¡Finalmente!" Dijo un feliz Tatsumi quien agarro con sus dos manos aquel Escorpión hecho de oro, "¡Todos estarán muy felices cuando traiga esto de regreso!" Los pensamientos de Tatsumi estaban llenos de imágenes de los adultos, Sayo e Ieyasu estando felices por la cantidad de dinero que podría recibir la aldea por vender ese Escorpión Dorado._

 _De hecho esos pensamientos habían absorbido a Tatsumi a tal punto que él no se dio cuenta que ese escorpión de oro había comenzado a brillar._

" _¿Eh?" Dijo un sorprendido Tatsumi quien al ver tal brillo aparto la vista._

 _Entonces sintió como su brazo comenzó a pesar más y más… cuando la luz desapareció Tatsumi pudo ver que había pasado con su brazo y el escorpión dorado._

" _Un… ¿Una Armadura?" Murmuro Tatsumi al ver en lo que se había cubierto desde su mano hasta su codo izquierdo._

 _Efectivamente tenía la apariencia de una armadura hecha de oro. Y realmente aun siendo solo una protección para una única sección del brazo (Ósea imagínense la Armadura de Escorpio manifestándose en su brazo derecho desde el codo hasta la mano)… Tatsumi tenía que admitir que aun así esa Armadura era hermosa a pesar de ser incompleta._

 _Quien fuese que la hubiese diseñado debía ser un gran artista, incluso un simple chico como Tatsumi pudo notar ese hecho… fue tan impresionante que Tatsumi ni se dio cuenta de que la uña de esa mano había cambiado también._

 _Pero Tatsumi solo la admiro por unos pocos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado._

" _¿¡Cómo se supone que venda esto ahora!?" Pero el corazón de Tatsumi seguía enfocado en conseguir dinero para su aldea en lugar de intentar entender el magnífico objeto que el había obtenido._

 _Lo peor para él era el hecho de que él no podía quitarse del brazo esa armadura, por lo que él no la podría vender a menos que le cortasen el brazo para sacarla._

 _Y si bien Tatsumi realmente amaba a su aldea… él creía que cortarse el brazo así como así igual era demasiado._

 _Sin embargo en ese momento la preocupación original de Tatsumi por encontrar la forma de remover de su brazo esa extraña armadura y de hacer que su uña volviese a la normalidad fueron olvidadas de un momento para otro._

 _Debido a que algo que se quedaría con él por el resto de su vida comenzó a ocurrir._

 _¡Thump! ¡Thump! ¡Thump!_

 _Los sonidos que Tatsumi pudo escuchar en esa silenciosa parte de la caverna eran… latidos de un corazón._

 _Y como únicamente él se encontraba ahí… entonces esos debían ser los latidos de su propio corazón._

" _Q-que está pasando," Murmuro un asustado Tatsumi quien puso sus dos manos sobre su corazón por puro instinto._

 _Esos latidos comenzaron a aumentar en velocidad y entonces… Tatsumi sintió un enorme dolor proveniente de su corazón._

" _¡Gahhhh!"_

 _Un dolor muy fuerte, más fuerte y doloroso que cualquier otro dolor que Tatsumi recordaba haber experimentado. Y eso que él se había caído y golpeado jugando durante varias veces a lo largo de su vida._

 _Claro, un dolor de un corazón palpitando de tal forma afectaba a uno peor que lo que hacía un golpe externo._

 _Tatsumi callo de rodillas al suelo al ya no poder mantener su balance, y ahí quedo el joven alegre conocido como Tatsumi, quien únicamente estaba aquí por querer encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse en un simple juego… ahora estaba sufriendo el peor dolor de su vida._

 _Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y respirar comenzó a hacerse difícil._

 _También hubo otro cambio, pero debido al dolor Tatsumi no se dio cuenta en un principio, él no se dio cuenta que su uña derecha había cambiado de color a una de color rojo y se había vuelto más filosa (Ósea imagínense la uña de Milo)._

 _Afortunadamente para Tatsumi su corazón ya había dejado de latir de manera tan violenta. Desafortunadamente para él esa no sería la primera vez que algo como eso ocurriría._

 _Sin darse cuenta en algún punto él se había sacado las ropas de la parte superior de su cuerpo… era difícil para el recordar cualquier cosa que él hubiese hecho en los últimos minutos ya que el dolor simplemente eclipso todo._

 _¿La razón por la cual él se sacó esas ropas?_

" _Este… es el calor," Dijo Tatsumi, quien aún tenía su mano sobre su corazón._

 _Aun con estar en una caverna con nieve, Tatsumi no sentía nada de frio en su cuerpo. Como si fuese su mismo corazón el que emitiese un calor tal que no le diese frio aun en este tipo de clima._

 _Aun cuando él estaba sin camisa ni nada para cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo… el nunca sintió frio, aun cuando el lógicamente debería estar a punto de caer gracias a la hipotermia… su cuerpo no daba ningún indicio de acercarse a ese estado._

 _De hecho el creía que aun en las noches más frías… el estaría bien afuera con ropas livianas, así de fuerte se sentía ese calor que parecía que nunca iría a dejar a Tatsumi._

 _Así, la atención de Tatsumi se centró en su ahora cambiada uña. Honestamente eso ahora parecía un aguijón más que una uña._

 _El agujón de un escorpión para ser más precisos._

" _¿Qué es esto?" Preguntaba un ligeramente asustado Tatsumi debido al repentino cambio que tuvo su uña, "¿Qué le paso a mi uña?"._

 _Si bien el cambio no era tan radical para ser considerado algo anormal, Tatsumi aún se sentía raro al mirar a aquella uña en su dedo índice._

 _Si bien él estaba nervioso por ese súbito cambio… al mismo tiempo a él no le desagradaba realmente, no le daban deseos de deshacerse de aquella uña o en un caso extremo el deseo de arrancarse esa uña de su dedo._

 _Más bien… al ver esa uña Tatsumi se sentía seguro. Como si aun en esta extraña y enigmática situación el no tuviese nada que temer. Como si al tener eso el sería capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuese y cuando fuese._

 _Al ser esa uña lo único capaz de darle la más mínima confianza a Tatsumi, el chico deicida que no podía quedarse ahí porque el ya sentía que dentro de poco el perdería el conocimiento._

 _Y si algo había aprendido Tatsumi era que quedarse dormido afuera en ese tipo de clima era letal, aun si él hubiese tenido un abrigo._

 _Pero si él lograba llegar hacia la entrada a la caverna entonces iba a ser posible que sus amigos lo encontrasen… esa era la esperanza de Tatsumi y a la vez su única opción._

 _Con su sentido del balance afectado y sus alrededores siendo reemplazados por oscuridad a cada segundo más, por pura fuerza de voluntad Tatsumi pudo continuar en línea recta._

 _Quizás por esa situación Tatsumi no volvió por su abrigo, él ya estaba lo suficientemente cálido con ese calor que salía desde el corazón… además de que su cuerpo ahora mismo ya no poseía la coordinación necesaria como para ponerse nuevamente esas ropas._

 _Y nuevamente Tatsumi pudo atribuírselo a su estado actual pero él ni se dio cuenta cuando logro volver a la entrada, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, un segundo él iba caminando desde el fondo de la caverna y lo siguiente que él supo era que había llegado a la salida._

 _Y afuera de la caverna por alguna razón estaban sus dos amigos, Sayo e Ieyasu quienes miraban con sorpresa a Tatsumi… ¿Cómo fue que llegaron ahí en ese momento justo?_

 _Pero bueno de eso Tatsumi no se quejaba para nada._

" _Chicos… no van a creer lo que me encontré…" Y fue con esas últimas palabras que la fuerza de Tatsumi se consumió._

 _El chico de cabello marrón cayó al suelo lleno de nieve que era tan natural en esta área._

" _¡Tatsumi!/Tatsumi!" Dijeron al unísono Sayo e Ieyasu al ver a su amigo sin camisa caer al helado suelo. Ellos habían estado buscando a Tatsumi después de que Sayo hubiese encontrado a Ieyasu y en el camino ellos notaron como una luz escarlata brillo fuertemente desde dentro de la cueva hacia la salida, por eso fueron a investigar._

 _Pero aquellas preocupadas voces de sus amigos fueron lo último que Tatsumi pudo escuchar ese día… ese día que sin saberlo el camino de su destino ya había sido decidido._

 _Pero por ahora el joven solo dormiría un sueño profundo y si él hubiese logrado mantenerse despierto… entonces hubiese escuchado el asombro en las voces de sus amigos._

 _El asombro porque incluso con la parte superior de su cuerpo desnuda… el cuerpo de Tatsumi estaba realmente cálido a pesar del frio._

 _ **-Al Día Siguiente, (Casa de Tatsumi)-**_

 _Ahora nos encontramos en una casa un tanto simple que se encontraba habitada por tan solo una persona._

 _Esa casa le pertenecía a Tatsumi. Él vivía solo debido a que el no tenía padres pero gracias a los demás habitantes de la aldea y en especial a sus mejores amigos Sayo e Ieyasu fue que Tatsumi pudo crecer con compañía y con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Por eso como uno se lo podía imaginar, Tatsumi le tenía un gran amor a esta aldea que lo había ayudado a continuar viviendo. Aun cuando hacia frio y la aldea era pobre, al menos los corazones de las personas eran cálidos._

 _Y si bien normalmente esta pequeña casa solo tenía un habitante siendo ese su dueño, hoy se encontraban tres personas en esa casa._

 _Una de esas personas era Tatsumi ya que esa era su casa._

 _La otra persona era el líder de la aldea._

 _Y finalmente el único doctor de la aldea, un hombre ya viejo en sus sesenta años._

 _Tatsumi regreso a casa gracias a que Sayo e Ieyasu lo cargaron hacia la aldea… aunque ambos notaron que la uña de Tatsumi también había cambiado._

 _Sin embargo desde el momento en que Sayo e Ieyasu trajeron a Tatsumi las cosas se pusieron complicadas._

 _Para comenzar Tatsumi tenía una enorme fiebre con temperaturas que eran francamente ridículas, su cuerpo alcanzo una temperatura que podría hacer posible para uno caminar por una tormenta de nieve y no morir a causa del congelamiento._

 _No se podía dejarlo así o si no era posible que muriese de ese calor o por los latidos._

 _Sin embargo ninguna medicina convencional funciono a la primera…_

 _Al final el doctor fue capaz de crear una medicina que le bajo la temperatura a Tatsumi y pudo calmar esos latidos descontrolados._

 _Ya a medio día después de haber descansado un poco más, Tatsumi se había reunido con el jefe de la aldea y el viejo doctor para poder tener una idea de lo que le había ocurrido._

 _Y el veredicto del doctor fue…_

" _Es definitivamente una enfermedad cardiaca," Dijo con un suspiro el viejo doctor, "Nunca había visto una enfermedad como esa pero incluso un novato podría ver que es una enfermedad cardiaca,"._

 _Tatsumi se quedó pálido al escuchar eso, incluso un niño como el sabia lo peligrosas que eran las enfermedades al corazón._

 _Por lo que el doctor creyó, el misterioso objeto que Tatsumi encontró (Curiosamente esa parte de armadura de oro se había desvanecido del brazo de Tatsumi) que se manifestó como una uña rojiza era una Teigu._

 _El Doctor explicó lo que el sabia de ellas, que eran objetos de gran poder creador por un emperador del pasado._

" _Aun cuando no debería ser lógico, creo que fue tu Teigu lo que causo esa enfermedad," El doctor dijo su teoría mientras continuo fumando su cigarro aun cuando un chico que ahora tenía una enfermedad del corazón se encontraba en la misma habitación._

 _Había una razón por la que ese hombre ahora se encontraba en esta pequeña y remota aldea en lugar de ser un doctor en un lugar con más dinero. Simplemente su mala actitud lograba hacer que las demás personas no quisiesen contratarlo aun cuando su capacidad medica era efectiva… o en si esa era la historia que el viejo doctor le había contado a los habitantes de la aldea._

" _¿Es eso posible?" Pregunto el líder de la aldea, claramente él no se creía mucho esa teoría por lo imposible que sonaba… aunque esta era la primera vez que el había escuchado hablar sobre una 'Teigu' asique es normal que él no pudiese dimensionar el problema._

" _Quizás sea posible, después de todo los Teigu son objetos de poderes misteriosos," Respondió el doctor, "Además para mi es una anomalía demasiado grande que Tatsumi hubiese desarrollado esa condición cardiaca de la que nunca se ha oído hablar un día después de encontrar esa Teigu," Finalizo de dar las razones de su teoría el doctor._

 _Hubo un silencio después de aquellas palabras ya que Tatsumi y el líder de la aldea estaban intentando procesar lo que les había sido revelado._

 _Pero fue Tatsumi finalmente el que rompió ese silencio._

" _¿Realmente mi…Teigu es una arma poderosa?" Pregunto entre respiros pesados Tatsumi, quien miro con sus cansados ojos al doctor._

" _Debería serlo," Contesto el doctor, "Después de todo fueron hechas para combatir,"._

 _Tatsumi se quedó pensando profundamente en esas palabras ya que si era verdad…_

" _¿Pero no ves cómo se encuentra Tatsumi?" Dijo con el ceño fruncido el líder de la aldea, claramente eso se debía por su preocupación por Tatsumi, "Claramente el ya no puede ni siquiera pelear con esa condición,"._

 _Por lo visto desde este momento la vida de Tatsumi se vería limitada debido a esa condición cardiaca, triste pero a la vez no había nada más que hacer ya que no se sabía cómo remover el Teigu o si siquiera remover el Teigu fuese a ser capaz de curar a Tatsumi._

 _Sin embargo el escuchar al líder de la aldea diciendo eso hizo que Tatsumi saliese de los pensamientos que él tenía en donde el ya había llegado a una conclusión…_

" _¡No, yo voy a continuar!" Respondió Tatsumi. Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de determinación y ya no tenían esa tristeza y desesperación que apareció en ellos al enterarse de la condición de cardiaca con la que él tendría que vivir a partir de ahora._

 _Fue el mismo Tatsumi el que logro sacarse a sí mismo desde el fondo de la desesperación que esas noticias le habían causado. Ya que también el había ganado un arma de gran poder._

 _Tatsumi aún no sabía de lo que esa arma era capaz, solo que aparentemente le causaba una enfermedad cardiaca al usuario._

 _Pero entonces si realmente podía ser un arma capaz de derrotar a grupos de gente, entonces Tatsumi no iba a morir sin antes siquiera descubrir lo que hacía._

" _Pero Tatsumi, ya escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor…" Trato de decir el líder, claramente preocupado por la idea de un niño con enfermedad cardiaca intentando esforzarse._

" _¡No me importa! ¡No me quedare aquí para siempre! ¡Yo descubriré lo que esta cosa hace y lo usare para pelear!" La forma en la que Tatsumi hablaba dejaba claro que el no planeaba rendirse._

 _Él iba a continuar aun si el líder, toda la aldea o incluso la mismísima enfermedad de su corazón intentasen detenerlo._

 _El Doctor por otra parte vio que contra alguien actuando de tal forma el intentar hacer que olvidase sus objetivos… únicamente iba a causar aún más deseo por esos mismos objetivos._

" _Si realmente quieres continuar entonces tendrás que descubrir lo que hace tu Teigu," Dijo desde la puerta el viejo doctor, aunque este ni se volteo para mirar a Tatsumi._

" _¡Lo Hare!" Respondió un determinado Tatsumi, quien ya conocía como era el doctor y por lo tanto no se sentía ofendido por esa actitud._

" _Un Teigu siempre tendrá una habilidad útil para el combate ya que fueron creadas con ese propósito, si descubres su propósito y poder entonces tu podrías tener suficiente poder para derrotar a ejércitos completos… o al menos así tengo entendido," Dijo el doctor sin darle mucha importancia al tema._

 _Claro que el conocimiento de aquel que no poseía una Teigu y solo había escuchado rumores y palabras de los demás no iba a ser la palabra más exacta._

 _Sin embargo aun cuando esa ayuda sobre las Teigu era no muy buena, seguía siendo una ayuda que le permitía a Tatsumi al menos saber que era lo que el había encontrado, y que además era un arma y que habían armas como esas pero de distintos tipos esparcidas por sobre el mundo._

" _Asique Tatsumi, trata de no esforzarte demasiado, sería una lástima si tu corazón te mata antes que descubras tus poderes," Y con eso el doctor se fue de la casa de Tatsumi._

 _Tatsumi miro con incredulidad a la puerta en donde el doctor había estado… acaso… ¿Acaso ese usualmente malhumorado doctor le deseo buena suerte?_

 _Igual, con el doctor fuera solo Tatsumi y el líder de la aldea quedaron._

" _Tatsumi… ¿Realmente estas seguro?" Conociendo a Tatsumi y sabiendo lo terco que se podía poner, el líder de la aldea solo pudo hacer esa pregunta._

" _Estoy seguro… sé que es muy imprudente intentar continuar con una enfermedad como la mía… pero si con esa Teigu puedo ayudar al pueblo de alguna forma… aun si es cazando Danger Beast entonces seré feliz…" Dijo el pequeño Tatsumi con una sonrisa._

" _Tatsumi…" Repitió suavemente el líder de la aldea, quien estaba conmovido por las palabras de Tatsumi, las cuales mostraban cuanto él se preocupaba por su hogar, hasta el punto de continuar aun cuando el poseyese una enfermedad cardiaca que nadie había visto antes en el mundo._

 _Pero desde siempre Tatsumi fue alguien de una gran voluntad, aun desde la muerte de sus padres él no se quedó deprimido y eventualmente volvió a sonreír._

" _Estoy seguro de que con esto yo podre ser más fuerte," Con una sonrisa llena de determinación mirando a su uña de color rojo, Tatsumi se había decidido a como diese lugar el encontrar de lo que era capaz su Teigu._

 _Y sobra decir que para el tiempo presente… él se había hecho más que familiar con esos poderes._

 _ **-Fin del Flashback-**_

 **-De regreso al presente, (Días Después, Cerca de la entrada a la Capital)-**

Y desde que nuestro héroe llamado Tatsumi dejo su hogar había pasado usos cuantos días, aunque Tatsumi perdió la cuenta de exactamente cuántos días fueron.

Es decir Tatsumi aprovecho para encargarse de cualquier Danger Beast en su camino hacia la Capital por lo que eventualmente el fallo en contar el número de días que él estuvo en el camino.

Y además el había quedado separado de Sayo e Ieyasu… pero Tatsumi estaba seguro de que ellos ya habrían llegado a la Capital

Y si no… bueno entonces Tatsumi planeaba reírse directamente en el rostro de Sayo aun cuando el arriesgaba que ella le respondiese dándole una paliza… ¡Pero en los ojos de Tatsumi ese era un riesgo que valía la pena tomar!

Sin embargo esos pensamientos de un momento para otro desaparecieron de la mente de Tatsumi únicamente con ver hacia el frente del camino… últimamente ese viaje sin nada mostrándose para atacarlo se había vuelto un tanto aburrido.

Pero para suerte suya con solo mirar hacia un poco más adelante algo interesante había ocurrido… una Danger Beast (Earth Dragon) estaba atacando lo que se veía que era una carroza que llevaba mercancía y a las personas que la conducían.

Y Tatsumi armado con solo una espada… procedió a acabar con el Earth Dragon.

Como la Danger Beast con la que el acabo antes de irse de su aldea, el combate contra este Earth Dragon tampoco merecía ser siquiera explicado.

"Contra una criatura como tu… ¡Solo esta espada es necesaria!" Lo único que merecía ser notado fueron las palabras de Tatsumi antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

Pocos segundos después la Danger Beast había muerto y Tatsumi al meno pudo aliviar su aburrimiento.

Las personas que el había salvado regresaron al ver que la Danger Beast había muerto y que la mercancía de ellos no había sido dañada.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" Dijo uno de los hombres mientras se acercaba a Tatsumi junto con su compañero, "¡Derrotaste de manera definitiva a una Danger Beast por ti mismo!" Incluso fue difícil de creer que realmente haya sido tan fácil para Tatsumi el alcanzar la victoria… pero aun así ahí estaba el.

"Por supuesto, voy a ir a la capital para ganar dinero y si no pudiese con esa criatura entonces estaría perdiendo mi tiempo," Contesto un sonriente Tatsumi, "Estoy seguro de que con ese dinero podre ayudar a mi pueblo," Aun con todo y todavía siendo un lugar pobre, el pueblo era un lugar que Tatsumi realmente amaba.

Sin embargo al escuchar esa declaración los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro con nerviosismo, como si ellos supiesen algo que Tatsumi no sabía.

Y como Tatsumi les había salvado la vida lo mínimo que podía hacerse era darle una advertencia.

"La capital… no es ese lugar fantástico que tú crees," Dijo con nerviosismo el hombre. Como si él estuviese diciendo esas palabras para agradecerle a Tatsumi por el simple hecho de salvar su vida y la de su compañero, "Es un lugar animado pero hay muchos monstruos aún más peligrosos que ese Dragón de la Tierra,".

Monstruos que en lugar de simplemente devorar y matar a una persona eran capaces de torturar y alargar el sufrimiento de uno.

Sin embargo en lugar de verse nervioso o siquiera ligeramente preocupado… Tatsumi dio una sonrisa de anticipación ante aquellas palabras.

"¿Oh? ¿En serio?" Pregunto Tatsumi, casi sintiendo que su 'aguijón' comenzaba a emocionarse ante el prospecto del que ese hombre hablaba.

Y el hombre pensó que Tatsumi creyó que él hablaba de Danger Beast similares al Dragón de la Tierra que había muerto.

Una cosa que Tatsumi había dejado clara era que él era el tipo de chico que disfrutaba de los combates asique era claro que él se emocionaría si oía hablar de 'monstruos más peligrosos' en la Capital. Incluso totales extraños que lo habían conocido por menos de media hora pudieron llegar a esa conclusión sobre Tatsumi.

Pero esos hombres lo sabían… que aquellos monstruos no eran del tipo que podía dar una buena pelea, sino del tipo que causaba dolor y mísera por puro sadismo.

Y a la vez no sabían que aquel se encontraba en frente… era el chico que poseía en su mano el Aguijón que les haría lamentar a esos monstruos el haber nacido.

Aquellos hombres se despidieron de Tatsumi y se fueron.

Tatsumi continúo su camino aunque al menos con mejores ánimos por haberse ejercitado un poco acabando con el Earth Dragon.

Y eventualmente el llego a la distancia adecuada para poder ver la Capital…

Por alguna razón al ver la Capital, Tatsumi sintió algo parecido a un súbito impulso eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo… quizás por la anticipación de que algo iba a ocurrir cuando el entrase.

Como si su propio instinto le estuviese diciendo que en ese lugar el podría encontrar aquel oponente digno que el había estado buscando desde hace años.

A la vez el dedo que poseía su uña roja… o mejor dicho su aguijón letal… aquel dedo comenzó a picarle a Tatsumi, como si estuviese ansioso de ser usado.

"Asique esa es la Capital," Sonrió Tatsumi al ver desde la distancia el lugar que le permitirá ganar dinero para la aldea. Además de que como soldado él estaba destinado a al menos encontrar a una persona con suficiente poder para encender su corazón en la batalla.

Ya que siendo un soldado de seguro Tatsumi podría encontrar a personas que poseyesen Teigu, con solo eso Tatsumi podía esperar al menos un combate difícil… después de todo cuando dos usuarios de Teigu se enfrentan en una batalla, solo uno sale con vida.

Y si con eso Tatsumi encontraba a al menos una persona que hiciese arder su corazón… entonces el estaría muy feliz.

Su vida estaba destinada a no ser muy larga, asique el decidió usarla como él quisiese.

Y él quería gastar esa vida en medio del combate que haga llevar sus límites al máximo. El poder ayudar a su aldea mandándoles dinero a la vez era un muy buen extra, pero lo más importante era que él podría ganarse la vida peleando.

Un poco egoísta, pero durante estos años a causa de su corazón, Tatsumi ha ido cambiando. Quizás fue la realización del hecho de que ahora el estará viviendo una vida más corta y limitada en algunos aspectos a cambio del poder que le permitía convertiste en un peleador muy poderoso.

Ese corazón suyo era una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo… pero Tatsumi decidió ver el lado positivo en lugar de dejarse superar por la desesperación de tener que vivir una vida más limitada debido a su corazón.

El deseo de batalla que se había desarrollado como efecto secundario de ese corazón era lo que había convertido a Tatsumi en lo que él era ahora.

Si él nunca hubiese recibido esa enfermedad al corazón como precio para usar su Teigu entonces él hubiese sido igual a su 'yo' de antes de encontrar a su Teigu, únicamente ese Tatsumi hubiese tenido una Teigu en sus manos y no se habría vuelto alguien que buscaba a un oponente que pudiese hacer arder su corazón.

Sin embargo de no ser por esta enfermedad entonces Tatsumi nunca hubiese llegado a ser tan fuerte como él lo es ahora, su fuerza había nacido de su deseo de encontrar un combate que pusiese su corazón al límite.

"Bien, espero que este lugar me deje encontrar a los oponentes que sean capaces de llevar mi corazón al límite," Y con esas palabras Tatsumi comenzó su camino hacia entrar a la ciudad.

Sin embargo el todavía no lo sabía, pero los eventos que ocurrirían en la Capital del Imperio terminarían por llevar a este chico a un lugar que él nunca pensó que terminaría por pertenecer.

Sin embargo esas circunstancias a la vez le darían a Tatsumi el poder necesario para cambiar al mundo y quizás, solo quizás…. Encontrar esa batalla que el había deseado tener, aquella batalla que pueda llevarlo hasta el límite.

Pero fuese como fuese él tendría su Aguijón listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuese que pudiese mostrarse como un reto digno para él.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y llegando a nosotros: ¡Escorpio!

Akame Ga Kill para mi es una serie ideal para el capítulo Escorpio, simplemente por el hecho de que en este mundo hay MUCHOS que merecerían una buena tanda de Agujas Escarlatas (Seryuu, Dr. Stylish, Champ… de hecho todos los de Wild Hunt y en especial Honest,) y bueno, con eso en mente como podría no elegir a Escorpio.

Tatsumi además me parece un Escorpio ideal, aun si este camino indica que el no podrá conseguir a Incursio, uno porque sería redundante (Dos Teigu tipo Armadura) y dos porque su Teigu tiene bastantes trucos ocultos… y tres si es que Tatsumi no tiene a Incursio y el más fuerte que en canon… entonces Bulat podría sobrevivir.

De hecho… quizás más miembros de Night Raid sean capaces de vivir en mi historia si las cosas salen bien.

Si bien pude haber expandido un poco eso sentí que era la mejor ruta para esta historia el terminar con un Tatsumi que ya estuviese en camino hacia la Capital del Imperio ya que no había mucho que hacer expandiendo su infancia ya que en su aldea no había mucho que se podía hacer.

Como verán aquí la Armadura se manifiesta de una forma peculiar con un usuario que no necesita el Cosmos para usarla, se manifiesta como una Teigu.

Asique aquí la Armadura y los poderes del Santo de Escorpio se manifiestan como una Teigu del mundo de Akame ga KIll. En otras palabras Tatsumi gana acceso a la 'Aguja' en su dedo y a la protección que le ofrece a Armadura… pero no al Cosmos. Tatsumi con eso es una rara excepción a la regla de la Saga Dorada al ser en mayor parte un simple humano sin conocimiento de Cosmos.

Ósea que de la Saga Dorada en términos prácticos, Tatsumi clasificaría como un Santo inusual si lo comparamos con los demás que si manejan el Cosmos. Como poseer el Cosmos en el mundo de AGK haría demasiado poderoso a Tatsumi, en lugar de eso la Armadura Dorada se vuelve una Teigu para que el la pueda usar… pero no se preocupen que tengo todo esto planeado de cierta forma para que haga sentido… espero.

Como vieron, la pareja será Tatsumi x Harem.

Por ahora las únicas miembros que tengo bien claras son: Akame y Leone…. Quizás Esdeath también aunque eso será más complicado…

Si creen que alguien más debe estar en el Harem, siéntanse libres de decirlo.

Como último dato, el nombre del Teigu de Tatsumi es:

- **Aguijón Definitivo: Scorpius Antares.**

Eso es todo, dejen reveiws para ver qué les parece.


	2. La Chica de Ojos Rojos

**Capítulo 01: La Chica de Ojos Rojos.**

 **-Dentro de la Capital, (Oficina de Empleo)-**

Poco después de haber finalmente encontrado el lugar que le permitiría ganar el dinero para la aldea, Tatsumi no perdió tiempo y se fue directamente a la oficina de empleos para encontrar el trabajo que él deseaba.

Sin embargo nada más intentarle se presentó el primer problema.

El tipo que estaba atendiendo se notaba que estaba aburrido y que no le prestaba mucho interés a los que venían a pedir trabajo y únicamente entrego un papel.

Tatsumi sospechaba de que si le mostraba a ese tipo que el poseía una Teigu… entonces ese tipo no estaría hablándole de esa forma.

Durante el tiempo en que había pasado desde que Scorpius Antares apareció en su vida, Tatsumi fue capaz de aprender más sobre las Teigu gracias al doctor de la aldea, quien le hablo a unos viejos contactos sobre información al respecto (El objetivo principal sin embargo era buscar una cura para Tatsumi) y así Tatsumi aprendió la historia detrás de la creación de tales artefactos.

Tristemente no hubo una cura, pero al menos se ganó información valiosa. Los Teigu eran valiosos y también los usuarios por lo que si el revelase la verdad de poseer uno de seguro un mejor puesto de trabajo le hubiese sido ofrecido ya que un usuario de Teigu tiene el valor de cientos de soldados comunes y corrientes si dicha Teigu era diseñada para el combate.

Sin embargo Tatsumi iba a revelarlo… pero la actitud de ese sujeto realmente le estaba irritando demasiado a un chico con un temperamento tan corto como él.

"Pues sabes viendo como actúas no me sorprende que te quedes haciendo este trabajo toda tu vida," Y finalmente Tatsumi ya no pudo más y decidió decirle sus pensamientos a ese tipo… bueno al menos no lo golpeo.

Lo que vino después de aquellas palabras fue… algo bastante obvio para esa situación.

 **-Afuera de la Oficina de Empleo-**

"¡Tch!" Se escucha de un Tatsumi que salió caminando de la oficina de empleo por sí mismo en lugar de esperar a que lo sacasen a la fuerza después de esa falta de respeto ante ese tipo, después de todo Tatsumi tenía su orgullo.

Además Tatsumi se estaba felicitando a si mismo por mostrar tal autocontrol cuando por lo regular el enviaría volando a un tipo como ese… pero eso hubiese hecho inútil el venir en primer lugar a la Capital y dicho orgullo no le permitía simplemente regresar a su aldea con las manos vacías debido a su propio temperamento.

Ah sí tan solo sus amigos hubiesen estado con él, de seguro que Sayo hubiese sabido que hacer o le hubiese dado un golpe para evitar que hablase de más a Tatsumi.

"Ya que estoy solo sera mejor pensar en que hacer ahora…" Y con eso nuestro héroe comenzó a pensar con fuerza en que era lo indicado ya que para comenzar si su trabajo no involucraba la posibilidad de pelear entonces él lo rechazaría sin importar lo que fuese.

Pero nuevamente el pensar no era la especialidad de nuestro héroe.

"Ugh… hacer planes como esos definitivamente no son lo mío…" Suspiro Tatsumi.

En cierta forma eso era verdad ya que la capacidad de Tatsumi para planificar era muy buena… siempre y cuando estuviese limitada al campo de batalla, en ese caso él podía hacer planes en cosa de segundos.

Pero en caso de planificar cosas que no estuviesen relacionadas con la batalla Tatsumi estaba perdido ya que Sayo era quien se encargaba de eso desde que el comenzó a entrenarse para acostumbrarse a su Teigu… muy probablemente el Tatsumi de antes en ese caso hubiese sido capaz de al menos pensar en algo.

Bueno igual él podía pensar en algo… aun si le tomaba horas.

Pero en ese momento…

"Oye tú," Se pudo escuchar una voz perteneciente a una mujer.

Al volteare Tatsumi pudo ver a una muy linda chica de cabello corto…

Aun cuando él era una persona enfocada principalmente en pelear… uno no podía decir que Tatsumi era ciego a los encantos femeninos de las mujeres.

Especialmente cuando la ropa de esa mujer dejaba notar sus enormes senos.

"Pareces estar con problemas, ¿Podría esta Onee-san ayudarte?" Pregunto ella.

Y bueno aquí únicamente se pudo decir que una cosa llevo a la otra… y Tatsumi termino aceptando el invitar a comer a esa chica… ella realmente sabia como utilizar bien sus palabras.

 **-Restaurant-**

Había muy pocas cosas que eran capaces de sorprender a Tatsumi a decir verdad, es que simplemente un chico como él y con su enfermedad cardiaca no tenía mucho de lo que sorprenderse.

Sin embargo esa chica llamada Leone… había logrado sorprenderlo por algo que ni siquiera tenía que ver con una batalla, que era usualmente el único sector capaz de darle una sorpresa a Tatsumi.

Es decir… ¡Ni siquiera él podía comer al nivel de esa chica!

Eso sumado a que Tatsumi no podía manejar para nada el alcohol.

Esa chica le había dicho a Tatsumi que ella tenía contactos en el ejército y que podía hacer que le diesen un puesto en el ejército... siempre y cuando este le diese dinero a ella para hacerlo posible.

Tatsumi considero la oferta de esa chica y bueno, después de pensarlo el llego a una conclusión.

"Hmmm… bueno aquí tienes la mitad de mi dinero," Y finalmente Tatsumi dejo en la mesa la mitad total del dinero que le quedaba.

"¿Solo la mitad?" Dijo una sorprendida Leone al ver que Tatsumi no había dado todo como ella había esperado.

"Si realmente quieres las otra mitad tendrás que quitármela por la fuerza," Dijo Tatsumi con una sonrisa que indicaba que él estaría feliz si realmente la situación pasase a eso.

Tatsumi tenía un buen ojo para las personas que el desarrollo durante su entrenamiento… aunque ese buen ojo únicamente se aplicaba a ver si una persona poseía un 'potencial para dar una buena pelea'.

Y al ver a esa chica… Tatsumi fue capaz de ver ese potencial. En otras palabras ella no era una chica común y corriente como aparentaba serlo.

"O-oye, tampoco tienes que ser tan tacaño," Dijo Leone fingiendo nerviosismo.

"Oh pero creo que es bueno defender mi dinero de alguien que quiere estafarme," Contesto Tatsumi con un sonrisa.

La expresión facial de total sorpresa de Leone fue suficiente como respuestas ya que claramente ella se había preguntado como él lo supo.

"Puede que tus palabras hubiesen sido suficientes para convencer a muchos, pero yo pude notar que eran falsas," Contesto Tatsumi, quien entonces se puso pensativo al intentar encontrar una palabra apropiada para describir como él lo logro, "Supongo que mi intuición," Decidió Tatsumi siendo que igual para le esa era la única respuesta que tenía sentido también.

"¿Pero aun sabiendo que te intente quitar tu dinero me darás la mitad?" Pregunto una honestamente sorprendida Leone ya que para este punto muchos la hubiesen atacado en furia por lo que ella intento hacer.

"A decir verdad estaba tan irritado por culpa de ese idiota de la oficina de empleo que este pequeño encuentro nuestro me subió los ánimos," Explico Tatsumi a Leone, "Tu compañía fue buena para olvidar ese mal rato y por eso te estoy dando la mitad,".

Y eso era verdad ya que si no fuese así en este mismo instante Tatsumi hubiese atacado a Leone por intentar estafarlo y hubiese recuperado su dinero a la fuerza.

Alternativamente de haber hecho la estafa de forma perfecta, entonces Tatsumi hubiese intentado localizar a Leone y cazarla como un depredador hasta que ella le regresase lo que le pertenecía sin importar lo lejos que él tuviese que perseguirla.

Pero como ella al menos le había dado un buen rato, el decidió no hacer algo tan drástico y simplemente dejarla ir con la mitad de su dinero.

Además aun con solo la mitad de su dinero de seguro que el podría encontrar un lugar decente en donde quedarse.

"Bueno, en ese caso me llevo esto," Contesto Leone quien estaba un poco decepcionada por no llevarse todo lo que ella quiso, pero que igual era mejor que irse con las manos vacías.

Además ese Tatsumi mostro ser alguien interesante por lo que valió la pena.

Con el dinero que ella consiguió Leone se fue ya que no había mucho que continuar en la conversación, es decir ella estaba curiosa sobre ese chico... pero nada más que un poco de curiosidad.

Leone no supo que eventualmente ese chico conocido como Tatsumi se volvería una persona bastante cercana a ella y a cierto grupo del que ella es parte.

 **-Calles de la Capital-**

Después de salir del restaurant Tatsumi se dedicó a recorrer la Capital para familiarizarse con el lugar además de poder darse el tiempo para pensar en algo.

"Hmm… podría intentar regresar mañana y esperar que haya otra persona atendiendo en la oficina de empleos…" No era mucho pero esa idea era lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir a Tatsumi, "Entonces muerto de primera mi Teigu y todo listo,".

Sin embargo eventualmente Tatsumi se perdió en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta se había vuelto de noche. Para cuando el regreso a la oficina de empleo que ya había sido cerrada.

"Bien igual no es tan distinto de dormir afuera en el camino hacia aquí," Y con toda normalidad Tatsumi se recostó en contra de una pared y procedió a cerrar sus ojos.

Si alguien intentaba asaltarlo mientras dormía entonces Tatsumi se despertaría y atacaría, todo gracias a su entrenamiento.

Y bueno estando ahí solo durmiendo en la calle en plena noche fue suficiente para llamar la atención de cierta chica en particular… sin saber que eso desencadenaría una enorme cadena de eventos.

 **-Mansión de los Harvards, (Noche del Día Siguiente)-**

Si bien estar en un lugar como este no era lo que Tatsumi se había imaginado al llegar a la capital… al menos la comida era buena.

Quizás por eso Tatsumi tuvo que contenerse a sí mismo de dar una respuesta irrespetuosa que deje ver su molestia ante básicamente tener que ayudar a una niña con dinero en lugar de ir a pelear contra algo como el idealmente lo hubiese preferido.

Aun cuando él no estaba acostumbrado a tanto lujo no era como si el tuviese algo de lo que quejarse.

Sin embargo Tatsumi no lo sabía en ese momento… que aquella noche que parecía tan normal iba a ser la que cambiaría por completo su vida.

De hecho él había cerrado sus ojos y se preparaba para dormir… cuando él pudo sentirlo.

"Algo anda mal…" Murmuro Tatsumi, cuyo instinto le estaba indicando que algo estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo en la mansión.

Un instinto que fue entrenado y refinado a base de ir hacia la naturaleza para pelear contra peligrosas criaturas, tal instinto era algo en lo que Tatsumi sabía que él podría confiar.

Rápidamente el volvió a ponerse sus ropas y tomo su espada para luego salir al pasillo…

Sin embargo al mismo instante de entrar en el pasillo Tatsumi fue capaz de sentir algo que el debido a su experiencia era capaz de identificar.

"Ugh... puedo sentir la sed de sangre en diferentes direcciones," Murmuro Tatsumi, quien en dos puntos distintos de la mansión pudo sentir una sed de sangre diferente al de las Danger Beast.

Ambos orígenes de esa sed se sangre estaban destinados a tener a alguien poderoso estando ahí… y por eso mismo Tatsumi se quedó pegado en su lugar.

"…Maldición a donde voy…" Su dilema era precisamente a donde ir, si a la izquierda o a la derecha, "Ambos puntos son comparables…".

Sin embargo la respuesta Tatsumi la tuvo al mirar por la ventana y ver ahí como Aria se encontraba rodeada por los guardias que intentaban defenderla.

"Tch… puede que no me guste ignorar ambos orígenes de esa sed de sangre… pero la seguridad de Aria viene primero…" Y con una decisión tomada Tatsumi comenzó a correr hacia el jardín donde la chica que le dio trabajo y un techo bajo su cabeza se encontraba en peligro.

Debido a que Tatsumi perdió unos segundos en intentar decidir a donde el debería ir…

Al llegar a donde se encontraba Aria ya habían caído casi todos los guardias.

Sin embargo ahí Tatsumi fue capaz de ver claramente como era esa chica que era parte del ataque a la mansión.

Esa chica poseía un tipo único de belleza con ese largo cabello negro y ojos rojos… sin embargo ahora mismo a Tatsumi no podía importarle en lo más mínimo la belleza de esa chica.

Debido a que a los pies de esa chica se encontraban los cuerpos de los guardias de la mansión.

Y más aún ahí en el suelo se encontraba Aria, quien seguía con vida y que aparentemente había perdido la fuerza en las piernas.

Y únicamente estando entre Aria y esa chica de ojos rojos se encontraba un único guardia que quedaba con vida… aunque ese tipo se encontraba temblando de miedo y apenas podía sostener su arma.

"¡Tatsumi!" Fue en ese momento tan tenso momento que Aria se dio cuenta de que él había llegado.

Al escuchar esas palabras tanto el guardia como la chica de ojos rojos miraron hacia donde estaba Tatsumi.

Pero entonces creyendo que Akame se había distraído el guardia intento aprovechar ese momento para atacar… cosa que sería el último error que el cometería.

Resulta que una chica con tanta experiencia como ella no bajaría su guardia aun mirando hacia otro lado, por lo que sin siquiera moverse ella uso su espada para darle un corte no muy profundo en el pecho a ese tipo.

Nada más eso unas marcas comenzaron a aparecer en el cuerpo del guardia quien como sus compañeros termino como un cadáver en el suelo.

' _Esa espada mato a ese tipo con solo cortarlo…'_ Comento mentalmente Tatsumi ante lo que le había visto.

Ese corte no había sido ni muy profundo ni dirigido hacia alguna parte demasiado vital del cuerpo.

Aun así fue suficiente para matar a ese guardia… y además esas misteriosas marcas que aparecieron en su piel antes de morir.

Eso solo se podía significar una cosa sobre lo que era aquella espada.

' _Una Teigu,'_ Fue la conclusión a la que llego Tatsumi.

Bueno… esto se había vuelto más interesante ya que por primera vez Tatsumi podría enfrentarse al poseedor de otro Teigu.

Pero antes…

"Aria, tú tienes que correr mientras yo me encargo de esto," Dijo Tatsumi en lo que era una orden más que una petición.

Igual… Aria no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar eso y de inmediato salió corriendo hacia un lugar donde ella creía que estaría segura.

Al ver como su objetivo de asesinato se estaba escapando Akame intento seguirla pero Tatsumi se puso rápidamente en frente de ella para cortarle el paso.

"No eres un objetivo," Dijo Akame al ver que Tatsumi no estaba entre la lista de personas que debían ser eliminadas.

Por eso ella estaba a punto de evitar a Tatsumi y continuar con su misión.

Sin embargo las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles.

"Lo siento pero si quieres llegar hacia esa chica tendrás que pasar por sobre mí," Sonrió Tatsumi, quien apunto su uña roja hacia Akame.

Al ver la forma en la que la uña de Tatsumi cambio de una simple uña de color rojo a una uña más larga que se veía peligrosa… los rojos ojos de Akame se pusieron serios al reconocer que era lo que su oponente poseía.

' _Una Teigu…'_ Dijo mentalmente Akame.

Ahora que ella había confirmado que su oponente poseía una Teigu esto se volvía un poco más complicado. Eso era porque Akame no recordaba haber escuchado hablar de una Teigu que se manifestase como una uña de color rojos escarlata.

Una Teigu desconocida entonces…

Un factor desconocido con efectos desconocidos, y eso era algo a lo que Akame no le gustaba para nada en esta situación en especial porque las Teigu tenían habilidades muy variadas pero generalmente letales... la Murasame que ella poseía era prueba de aquella al ser solo un toque lo necesario para traer la muerte.

De tener un efecto similar entonces ella debía ser cuidadosa… pero no tener un efecto instantáneamente letal entonces haría que ella fuese demasiado precavida lo que la haría gastar más tiempo aquí en lugar de ir de inmediato por su objetivo de asesinato.

' _Cuando dos usuarios de Teigu se enfrentan… únicamente uno saldrá con vida,'_ Pensó con una sonrisa Tatsumi al recordar aquellas palabras que el descubrió cuando encontró más información sobre los Teigu gracias a los contactos del viejo doctor.

Ohh… realmente él estaba ansioso de conocer a otro usuario de Teigu para así tener un combate a la muerte… ¡De seguro eso lograría encender su corazón!

"No sé si esto sea lo que se llama 'cortesía' pero el nombre de mi Teigu es… **Aguijón Definitivo: Scorpius Antares** ," Declaro Tatsumi, cuya afilada uña se veía lista para sacar sangre.

Como Akame lo esperaba… ni siquiera ella había escuchado un rumor sobre esa Teigu.

Eso significaba que lo que fuese que hiciese 'Scorpius Antares' Akame tendría que encontrarlo en el combate.

Sin embargo como esto era una misión en donde el objetivo se estaba escapando, Akame no respondió diciendo el nombre de su Teigu y simplemente se preparó para una batalla para no perder mucho tiempo.

Y en cosa de pocos segundos… Akame y Tatsumi comenzaron a pelear, cada uno usando sus respectivas espadas para repeler a la otra.

Si bien a Tatsumi le hubiese gustado usar a Scorpius Antares desde el inicio eso no era posible porque Akame no le dejaría acercarse tanto como para clavar su dedo.

Además así Tatsumi igual podía disfrutar un combate y además ver cómo eran las habilidades de Akame.

Aquella batalla entre Akame y Tatsumi estaba… balanceada.

SI bien a diferencia de Tatsumi, Akame era una chica que había sido criada desde pequeña para ser una asesina, entrenar de formas que llegarían a matar a muchos y acabar con incontables personas y que además era la más poderosa y con un Teigu mortífero… convertían a ella en la epitome de la técnica, letalidad y habilidad de combate.

Y aun así un chico como Tatsumi lograba darle pelea.

Lo que Tatsumi carecía en técnica y habilidad él lo compensaba con su ferocidad y pasión. Si bien el podía no haber refinado sus habilidades al nivel de Akame ni había tenido que enfrentar las cosas que ella había enfrentado y sus oponentes eran peligrosas Danger Beasts… debido a su condición cardiaca cuando Tatsumi encontraba un oponente muy fuerte el peleaba al límite, recordando su decisión de pelear al máximo contra un oponente que hiciese arder su corazón.

Además que sus habilidades con la espada no eran malas… si bien el no poseía 'técnica' con dicha espada él era capaz de al menos espada para bloquear a Murasame y si la espada envenenada de Akame no hacia contacto alguno entonces la pelea podía continuar de manera indefinida hasta que ella encontrase la apertura necesaria.

Y eventualmente en esa igualada batalla las espadas de ambos chocaron nuevamente con tanta fuerza que Tatsumi y Akame dieron ambos un salto hacia atrás al mismo tiempo únicamente por instinto.

Respirando un poco pesadamente ambos se miraron el uno a los otros a los ojos.

Los ojos de Akame estaban serios y fríos debido a que ella sabía que estaba en una situación seria en contra de un oponente peligroso.

En el caso de Tatsumi sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción y ganas de continuar por el hecho de finalmente encontrar un ser humano capaz de darle más desafío que todas las Danger Beast que él había encontrado.

El siguiente movimiento lo definiría todo. Eso era algo que Tatsumi y Akame sabían a la perfección.

Y debido a que ese próximo movimiento era tan importante… Tatsumi quiso hacerlo con su arma más confiada por lo que Tatsumi clavo su espada en el suelo y le apunto su uña a Akame.

Akame entendió a la perfección que aquel gesto significaba que Tatsumi planeaba usar su Teigu para terminar con este combate.

' _¿Cómo era que había llamado al poder de Scorpius Antares?'_ Se preguntó a si mismo Tatsumi mientras que su mente intentaba recordar un nombre en específico.

Por diversión cuando él estaba entrenando Tatsumi tuvo la brillante idea de ponerle un nombre a al ataque rojo que lanzaba su Teigu, Tatsumi decidió gritar el nombre de ese ataque cuando usase su Teigu en contra de un oponente digno… para su mala suerte las Danger Beast de su hogar no clasificaban para tal honor.

Para su suerte… Akame si clasificaba para dicho honor…

' _¡Ah sí! El nombre que le puse fue…'_ Y recordándolo Tatsumi se preparó para decir aquellas palabras.

Entonces ambos, Akame y Tatsumi corrieron hacia donde estaba el otro y saltaron en el aire con la intención de ser el ataque que derrotase al oponente.

¡En ese momento crítico fue que Tatsumi saco su as bajo la manga!

" **¡Scarlet Needle! (Aguja Escarlata)"** Declaro Tatsumi.

Al decir esas palabras la uña de Tatsumi se ilumino levemente… ¡Y procedió a disparar un ataque de color escarlata!

' _¡Su Teigu también puede usarse a distancia!'_ Exclamo mentalmente una sorprendida Akame cuyos ojos se abrieron ligeramente para señalar su sorpresa.

Durante toda la batalla Tatsumi nunca dio la más mínima indicación de que su Teigu pudiese ser usado desde una distancia ya que cada vez que él iba a usarla el únicamente intento cerrar lo más posible la distancia entre ambos.

Pero ya no era posible hacer mucho al moverse en pleno aire era algo complicado y ella ya había decidido la ruta de ataque de su espada.

Ella en ese caso solo tendría que aguantar lo que viniese de aquel Teigu.

Pero en ese caso si ella iba a sufrir las consecuencias de un Teigu… entonces ella haría que su oponente sufriese lo mismo.

Como Tatsumi se concentró en atacar con su Scorpius Antares el bajo su guardia lo suficiente para que Akame pudiese hacer que Murasame haga contacto con el antebrazo de Tatsumi.

"¿¡Khhh!?" Se escuchó de un sorprendido Tatsumi al ver como la espada de Akame había logrado hacer contacto con su antebrazo… o al menos eso pareciese.

Y así después de ese último ataque en el aire Tatsumi termino en el suelo mientras que Akame termino con una pierna en el suelo.

Si bien la espada de Akame había hecho contacto… ella no pudo salir sin consecuencias de lo que a sus ojos había sido el final del combate.

En su pierna derecha fue donde el ataque de Tatsumi fue capaz de conectar, dejando ahí un punto rojizo por la sangre que lentamente se derramaba al ser su piel penetrada.

Sin embargo esa sangre era lo de menos ya que varias veces en el pasado Akame… lo que ella nunca había experimentado hasta ahora era… un dolor tan agudo como el causado por ese ataque final de Tatsumi.

"Ghkkkk…" Se escuchó de Akame, quien había puesto sus dos manos en la parte de su pierna que había sido alcanzada por el ataque final de Tatsumi.

Ella estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo además de su propia disciplina ganada a través de años y años de entrenamiento en uso para no terminar gritando a causa del dolor.

Y apenas ella lograba contenerse… este dolor que ella sentía en estos momentos era peor que cualquiera que ella hubiese sentido con anterioridad, con lo que si se suma el tipo de entrenamiento que Akame tuvo que superar para llegar a ese nivel… entonces uno se hacía una buena idea de la potencia de ese dolor.

Sin embargo al ver como ella había conectado el ataque… pero no sentido la carne de Tatsumi fue suficiente para que ella no bajase la guardia ante su aparente 'victoria'.

Aunque el efecto de causar dolor que poseía aquella Teigu era impresionante, definitivamente una que no se podía tomar a la ligera o una que debiese caer en manos el Imperio, por lo que Akame hizo la nota mental de regresar después de haber completado la misión para tomar el Teigu de ese chico.

' _El poder de esa Teigu es causar un gran dolor… además es posible usarla para disparar a distancia…'_ Akame fue capaz de descifrar eso a la vez que ella trataba de concentrarse para hacer que el dolor se fuese o manejarlo lo más pronto posible ya que esto estaba lejos de terminar.

Pero eso no era posible… Akame se dio cuenta de que este dolor no se iría por el resto del día debido a la intensidad, quizás duraría hasta que ella pudiese tomar una noche de descanso y si no… entonces ella debería ver a cierto doctor ya que con una pierna dañada ella no podía continuar hacendó misiones como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora para Night Raid ya que ella necesitaba estar al cien por ciento de sus habilidades físicas para un trabajo tan delicado como eran los asesinatos.

Entonces Akame asumió que por el resto de la misión ella no podría usar su cuerpo al cien por ciento.

"Y pensar que ni siquiera te hayas relajado," Se escuchó la voz de un Tatsumi que se levantó del suelo a los pocos segundos de su caída inicial. Tatsumi se encontraba ahí aparentemente perfectamente bien con excepción de un poco de polvo en sus ropas por su caída al suelo después del último ataque

"No le sentí tocando tu carne," Contesto Akame, refiriéndose a Murasame.

Tatsumi asintió.

"Lo que cortaste fue mi antebrazo," Y ahí Tatsumi bajo su manga para revelar… una armadura de oro en la zona donde Akame había golpeado.

Los ojos de Akame se abrieron en sorpresa al darse cuenta ahí de como Tatsumi había logrado sobrevivir un ataque de Murasame.

Es más aquella armadura no mostraba ni siquiera una pequeña marca aun cuando Murasame había hecho contacto.

Murasame podía ser una poderosa espada con un veneno letal… sin embargo si la víctima tenía su cuerpo protegido y Murasame no pudiese golpear la carne del objetivo entonces no era más que una espada regular.

"Pero que suerte la mía, si hubieses dado en otro lugar yo hubiese muerto," Comento Tatsumi sin nada de miedo al admitir lo cerca que estuvo de morir, "Honestamente es en momentos como este que me alegro de que mi Teigu me diese esa protección extra," Era verdad ya que hasta donde Tatsumi había visto lo único bueno de su Scorpius Antares era su 'Aguijón' y la parte que se manifestaba como Armadura simplemente estaba de adorno.

Eso era porque Tatsumi estaba acostumbrado a terminar sus peleas de forma rápida, únicamente dando un solo golpe a su oponente y este estaría en el suelo chillando de dolor.

Es por eso que Tatsumi únicamente podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que esa protección le fue útil, y eventualmente el simplemente dejo de usarla estando contento con solo activar su uña… pero ahora mismo Tatsumi estaba feliz de que Scorpius Antares le ofreciese protección.

De hecho fue más por instinto que por pensamiento activo que Tatsumi activo esa protección, al parecer sus instintos habían sido los responsables de salvar su vida… o quizás un corazón tan testarudo como el suyo se hubiese negado a ser derrotado por el veneno de Murasame.

"Sin embargo el día de hoy vi que tener una protección extra no hace nada de mal," Comento un Tatsumi que le sonrió a la armadura en que le salvo la vida, "Entones con esto creo que yo soy el ganador,".

Akame sin embargo continúo mirando a Tatsumi con aquella mirada determinada y profesional que ella tenía al hacer su trabajo.

"Con esa pierna ya no podrás moverte como antes y por lo nivelada que estaba nuestra batalla eso quiere decir que ahora estas con una derrota casi asegurada," Sonrió Tatsumi a Akame al ver como ella logro a duras penas ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Oh esa chica estaba demostrando ser una **oponente realmente digna** para continuar aun después de haber recibido una picadura de Scorpius Antares… y Tatsumi al ver esa voluntad de continuar peleando… ¡Sentía como su corazón ardía de pura emoción!

Akame no planeaba caer aquí y a pesar del dolor ella continuaría peleando.

Esos ojos rojos que ella poseía… esos ojos estaban llenos de determinación y ni una pizca de resignación por la derrota… ¡Ella estaba dispuesta a continuar peleando aun después de recibir el aguijón!

Esto… ¡Esto era lo que él estaba buscando!

¡Fue realmente pronto pero un oponente que podía encender su corazón había aparecido!

Akame por otra parte sabía que el ser alcanzada por otra de esas agujas podría muy bien significar la derrota o incluso la muerte debido a que ella no podría usar su cuerpo al cien por cien.

' _¡Genial!'_ Pensó un emocionado Tatsumi al ver como Akame no se rendía a pesar de estar en mala posición y haber experimentado el dolor de su Teigu _,_ ella incluso no grito lo que la hacia la primera víctima de su Teigu en lograr tal logro, _'Sin embargo si ella tan solo no tuviese algo como esa espada…'_ Con ese pensamiento Tatsumi se deprimió un poco.

Un arma como esa podía terminar con una batalla al simplemente conectar… si bien era formidable esa arma no era del gusto de un Tatsumi que deseaba una batalla larga donde él y su oponente se matasen el uno al otro dando todo.

Como Akame no podía ofrecerle eso entonces… Tatsumi decidió continuar viviendo hasta encontrar alguien que le diese aquella batalla por la cual él iba a morir como él deseaba.

"Honestamente no creo que este sea tu momento de morir asique que tal si…" Ahí Tatsumi sonó un poco pensativo, "¿Entonces qué te parece si te dejo aquí mientras veo si hay alguien más con quien pueda pelear?" Ofreció Tatsumi.

La respuesta de Akame fue… ponerse de pie aun con un poco de dificultad y darle una mirada fría mientras ella se ponía en guardia junto con Murasame.

"Honestamente pensé que ese iba a ser el caso," Sonrió un Tatsumi que no estaba para nada decepcionado por la decisión de Akame de continuar la pelea, "Igual como ha sido el mejor combate que he tenido no es tan malo continuar,".

Sin embargo antes de que esa batalla entre Akame y Tatsumi pudiese continuar, cierta persona que había venido con Akame hizo su aparición al ver que su compañera no se había presentado a tiempo.

"Muy bien, ya es suficiente ustedes dos," Se escuchó una voz femenina que resulto extrañamente similar para Tatsumi.

Al ver donde se originaba aquella voz Tatsumi pudo ver a una chica con un gran cuerpo… pero dicho cuerpo poseía rasgos de un animal.

Aun así Tatsumi no tuvo problemas para identificarla.

"Tú eres… ¡Eres esa chica con enormes senos!" Dijo Tatsumi al reconocer a Leone, aun cuando ella se veía diferente de la última vez en la que ellos hablaron.

Igual aun cuando se veía diferente… Tatsumi tuvo que admitir que esa forma alternativa realmente también tenía su encanto… además de que mucho más importante que eso, aquella nueva forma se veía como un oponente bien poderoso…

"Y tu eres ese chico que me dio la mitad de su dinero," Comento Leone quien también pudo reconocer a Tatsumi aunque para ella era mucho más fácil.

Leone a decir verdad había estado mirando desde lejos la batalla entre Tatsumi y Akame.

Ella honestamente había esperado que esa batalla hubiese terminado dentro de poco debido a las increíbles habilidades de Akame. Aun así Leone se sentía un poco mal por el hecho de que Tatsumi tuviese que morir ya que el mostro ser una persona interesante en el almuerzo que ambos tuvieron.

Sin embargo aquí él se encontraba protegiendo a los objetivos de Night Raid y por eso término enfrentando a Akame, en ese caso nada podía hacerse sobre su mala suerte.

Al menos Leone podría ver en persona que tan bueno era Tatsumi peleando ya que el dejo a entender que eso era en lo que él era mejor según dio a entender.

Ella esperaba al menos poder sobrevivir unos segundos con Akame… ¡Pero Leone jamás espero una batalla tan igualada!

Así Leone vio con asombro como se desarrolló el combate y también la revelación de que Tatsumi poseía una Teigu.

Y ante lo impensable el logro sobrevivir a un ataque de Murasame mientras Akame termino herida en el proceso y con mucho dolor en la pierna afectada aun cuando fue revelado que era debido a una protección especial el hecho de que Tatsumi aun viviese seguía siendo algo impresionante.

Cuando la pelea iba a ser retomada (Y Leone sabía que esa sería una pelea hasta que uno de los dos muriese) ella decidió interferir, después de todo Night Raid había venido aquí por una razón y ese chico ni siquiera era un objetivo.

"Cielos cuando nos conocimos y comimos juntos tú te veías como una persona honesta que amaba pelear," Dijo Leone, "Sin embargo te veo aquí defendiendo a esa gente," Aun así Leone tenía una idea de porque alguien como Tatsumi podía estar protegiendo a esa escoria… y si realmente era verdad entonces había una forma de que el no muriese.

Ella esperaba que ese fuese el caso…

"Lo único que sé es que ustedes se pusieron a matar a esas inocentes personas que me dieron trabajo," Contesto Tatsumi.

Aun cuando lo que él tenía que hacer en ese trabajo era lejos de lo que él esperaba, al menos él tenía un techo sobre donde dormir y comida que comer.

Y al escuchar esa respuesta Leone dio una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos de Akame perdieron esa intensidad que ella tenía en toda la pelea al darse cuenta de que con eso la pelea había terminado.

Igual Tatsumi se dio cuenta de que Akame parecía ya no querer continuar con la pelea.

"Oye no bajes así tu guardia," Regaño Tatsumi a Akame, "Vamos tenemos una pelea que continuar, no me puedes dejar con las ganas," De hecho ahora Tatsumi sonaba como un niño al que le han quitado su dulce.

Sin embargo Akame respondió negando con la cabeza.

"No hay razón para pelear contigo," Contesto Akame, aun así ella estaba alerta por si Tatsumi ignoraba eso haciéndola a ella obligada a continuar la pelea aun si era para no morir a sus manos.

"Ella tiene razón y te lo puedo probar," Dijo Leone, "Esa chica que estabas protegiendo se fue a esconder a cierto lugar y si después de verlo todavía quieres pelear yo seré tu oponente," Ofreció ella.

Tatsumi se lo pensó un poco ya que si bien su pelea contra Akame había sido bastante buena él no podía negar que Leone se veía muy poderosa físicamente con esa Teigu activa.

Y bueno con eso el tomo una decisión.

"Oh bueno pero recuerda que si no me convence tu serás mi siguiente oponente," Tatsumi dijo, aceptando la oferta de Leone.

Y así los tres usuarios de Teigu fueron hacia cierto en donde se estaba escondiendo Aria.

Y al abrir la puerta…

El olor a sangre y otros fluidos era verdaderamente poderoso. Tatsumi conocía muy bien ese olor debido a la sangre y fluidos que las Danger Beast que el usaba como oponentes de practica siempre terminaban expulsando después de que el terminase con ellos.

' _¡Una cámara de tortura!'_ Tatsumi fue capaz de reconocer al instante lo que era ese lugar aun cuando él nunca hubiese visto una cámara de tortura en toda su vida.

Al ver que algo como eso se encontraba aquí… el instinto de protección de Tatsumi hacia Aria se estaba comenzando a desvanecer a una velocidad increíble.

Y aun si eso no había hecho que Tatsumi cambiase su opinión sobre ayudar a Aria… entonces lo siguiente en definitiva lo haría.

"¡Tatsumi!" Y una voz llamo a nuestro héroe… una voz que solo le pertenecía a una persona.

"¡Ieyasu!" Exclamo Tatsumi al ver a su amigo estando ahí en una jaula.

Sin embargo Ieyasu se veía muy lejos de estar bien ya que aun teniendo su cuerpo en una pieza alrededor de su piel se encontraban marcas que no se veían para nada bien.

Aun así después de ver a Tatsumi un poco de esperanza apareció en aquellos ojos porque Ieyasu sabia más que nadie las capacidades de Tatsumi. Por eso mismo el explico lo que paso de forma rápida y directa ya que la venganza en contra de Aria era prioridad por sobre cualquier cosa.

" **Esa chica de ahí nos invitó a Sayo y a mí a su hogar…"** Hablo Ieyasu con un odio palpable en su voz… de hecho para Tatsumi esta era la primera vez que había visto a su amigo tan furioso, **"Después de comer perdimos el conocimiento y cuando nos despertamos estábamos aquí,".**

Entonces lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Ieyasu, aunque si eran lágrimas de tristeza o de furia Tatsumi no lo podía identificar.

" **E-esa chica… ¡Ella torturo a Sayo hasta la muerte!"** Revelo Ieyasu.

Y con esas palabras Tatsumi se quedó con los ojos abiertos y sin saber que decir… algo sumamente raro desde que el comenzó a cambiar después de encontrar su Teigu.

Entonces lentamente Tatsumi dirigió su cabeza hacia donde se encontraban los cuerpos colgados en la cámara de tortura y efectivamente uno de ellos…

Ese cuerpo mutilado y sin vida era efectivamente el de su amiga Sayo…

"Sayo…" Murmuro quietamente Tatsumi, quien lentamente cerro el puño con tanta intensidad que comenzó a sacar sangre.

Instintivamente Akame y Leone tomaron un paso hacia atrás debido a toda la ira y agresividad que la mera aura de Tatsumi estaba emitiendo.

Era como si el mismo instinto refinado de Akame y el instinto animal que Leone poseía cuando Lionelle estaba activada… esos dos instintos las estaban alertando de un gran peligro.

Ese instinto les informaba a ambas que podría ser fatal el acercarse a Tatsumi en estos momentos por lo que mantener distancia y guardar silencio era lo ideal.

"Asique tú y esos bastardos de tus padres lo hicieron," Dijo Tatsumi con lo que él pudo lograr en hacer una voz fría ya que el necesitaba una confirmación antes de hacer lo que el planeaba hacer.

Debido a que Aria era una persona sin entrenamiento de ningún tipo ella no fue capaz de sentir el inminente peligro que irradiaba de Tatsumi en estos momentos… por lo que ella decidió responder con honestidad.

"Y qué hay de malo con ello…" Contesto quietamente Aria, cuyo tono de voz comenzaba a volverse más inestable.

Ante eso Akame y Leone pudieron notar como esa chica no tenía sentido de auto preservación alguno.

" **¡Ustedes únicamente son…!"** Sin embargo antes de que ella pudiese continuar con sus palabras de como ella tenía derecho a hacer esos actos macabros… una simple mirada de Tatsumi fue suficiente para que ninguna palabra más saliese de la boca de Aria.

De hecho ella incluso retrocedió unos pasos al comenzar a darse cuenta de que quizás Tatsumi era lo más peligroso entre todos los que se encontraban presentes.

"Cállate, nunca había estado tan furioso como lo estoy ahora…" Hablo con una voz que dejaba notar ira y veneno… de hecho fue tan intimidante que Akame y Leone retrocedieron un paso de manera subconsciente.

Los instintos de ambas les han dicho que era absolutamente suicida el intentar decirle cualquier cosa a Tatsumi en este momento a menos que ellas quisiesen ser víctimas de una ira que no discriminaba a nadie.

Incluso Aria… ella normalmente hubiese continuado gritado en voz alta por qué ella tenía el derecho de hacer lo que ella hizo al ser superior a los demás… incluso ella encontró que esas palabras se habían atascado completamente en su garganta y se negaban a salir.

De hecho la forma en la que la voz de Tatsumi había hablado con una furia palpable… y el saber que esa misma furia iba dirigida hacia ella puso tanto miedo que Aria casia perdió el control de la vejiga.

"…Por lo que planeo que tu partida de este mundo sea tan dolorosa como sea posible," Dijo Tatsumi cuya voz increíblemente se mostró capaz de producir más furia.

Al oír esas palabras Aria miro con miedo la sala de torturas debido a que Tatsumi dijo que él la haría sufrir.

Sin embargo Tatsumi decidió clarificar una cosa.

"Oh por favor no necesito ninguna de la basura que tienes en este lugar para causar el peor sufrimiento de tu vida," De hecho Tatsumi sonaba ofendido de la mera idea.

Leone alzo una ceja de curiosidad ante aquellas palabras ya que ella creía que Tatsumi iba a usar los múltiples instrumentos de tortura que había dentro de esta habitación para poder vengarse.

Aun cuando esta era misión de ella y Akame… Leone estaba dispuesta a permitir que ese chico tomase venganza por sus amigos igualmente el objetivo de la misión no continuaría con vida.

Eso fue una cosa que también pensó Aria. Quien mentalmente se relajó al saber que Tatsumi no la torturaría con las herramientas de la sala de tortura, no… eso sería muy misericordioso en comparación con lo que él tenía planeado.

Por otra parte Akame… ella supo a la perfección lo que Tatsumi tenía en mente al haber experimentado en carne propia lo que su Teigu era capaz de hacer y honestamente… la idea de recibir más de una picadura hizo que Akame casi siéntese un poco de lastima por Aria.

Y por último Ieyasu, quien conocía a Tatsumi más que nadie supo que era lo que su amigo planeaba hacer y por lo tanto…

"Hehehe," Y sorpresivamente aun estando en su estado de enfermo terminal, Ieyasu logro dar una honesta risa.

Una risa de satisfacción para ser más específicos.

Ya que al conocer a Tatsumi por tanto tiempo Ieyasu lo sabía… él sabía lo que le aguardaba a esa maldita chica. Ieyasu había visto desde muy cerca al Scorpius Antares de Tatsumi siendo usado en contra de Danger Beast salvajes.

Él sabía que Aria había reservado una cita con Scorpius Antares… y como Tatsumi estaba muy enojado el rompería sus propias reglas y usar más de una aguja en ella a pesar de ni siquiera ser una peleadora.

Ieyasu únicamente deseaba que… que Sayo hubiese estado viva para ver esto ya que ella de seguro lo hubiese disfrutado.

Pero lamentablemente no era así… entonces al menos él se mantendría vivo para ver a esa bastarda siendo víctima del Teigu de Tatsumi.

Era lo menos que el podía hacer aun cuando él sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida él se aseguraría de ver sufrir a la bastarda que causo la muerte de Sayo.

Entonces a una velocidad superior a la que Aria pudiese reaccionar, Tatsumi apareció en frente de ella desde su lugar.

"Qu-¡? " Y antes de que ella pudiese terminar su frase, Tatsumi levanto su dedo/aguijón y procedió a enterrarla en el hombro derecho de Aria.

Además de lanzarlas desde la distancia, Tatsumi también podía usar su dedo/aguijón de forma directa y enterrarlo en el punto del cuerpo necesario para el uso de su Teigu haciéndola ideal para combate cuerpo a cuerpo también.

Eso hacía a su Teigu más versátil ya que así podía ser usada a corta distancia cuando él no tenía tiempo de alejarse lo suficiente para apuntar bien.

O cuando Tatsumi se sentía especialmente irritado el recurriría a esa técnica en lugar de lanzar desde la distancia sus agujas, por alguna razón su aguijón se sentía mucho más calmado después de ser directamente usado en la carne de alguien.

Cuando el aguijón de Tatsumi hizo contacto completo con el punto específico del cuerpo humano en su objetivo… la reacción fue inmediata.

"¡K-K-KYAAAA!" Grito Aria en agonía pura al sentir el peor dolor que ella había sentido en toda su vida.

Nada que ella hubiese experimentado… no de hecho ni siquiera las personas que el había torturado gritaban a tal nivel, lo que significa que el dolor que ella sentía en estos momentos superaba al dolor de cualquier que ella hubiese torturado.

El hecho era que en todas las torturas en las que ella participo, nunca hubo un grito tan puro como el que ella misma había dado.

En otras palabras el dolor que Tatsumi le causo a ella supero el dolor que ella fue capaz de hacer alcanzar a sus víctimas.

Y a la vez esta fue la ocasión en la que Aria finalmente supo lo que era ser quien recibía el dolor.

Ella aplicaba dolor con placer y sin consideración por las victimas… pero en el instante en que ella tuvo que recibir el dolor en lugar de darlo se mostro lo patética que era esa chica.

Y en su desesperación causada por saber que más dolor le esperaba, Aria intento (Inútilmente) de escapar a lo inevitable.

Ella trato de escapar incluso arrastrándose por el suelo, aunque eso sería imposible ya que además de moverse muy lentamente, ella estaba en el mismo lugar de un chico que la torturaría hasta la muerte para vengar a sus amigos y otras dos chicas que la tenían marcada como objetivo de asesinato.

El escaparse de aquí por su propio poder era tan imposible que era más probable que un meteorito cayese ahí para terminar más rápido con su sufrimiento.

Tatsumi simplemente camino lentamente y logro alcanzar a Aria y apunto su uña manchada de sangre hacia ella quien únicamente podía temblar de miedo.

"¿Lo sabias? Además de una sola vez yo soy capaz de lanzar al mismo tiempo varias agujas," Comento Tatsumi mientras con su lengua lamio la sangre de Aria, siendo que esa sangre había manchado su uña después de haberla enterrado en el cuerpo de Aria.

Sin embargo después de sentir ese sabor Tatsumi hizo una mueca de disgusto y rápidamente escupió la sangre.

"Agh, que asco, incluso la sangre de las Danger Beast tiene mejor sabor que esa sangre podrida que tú tienes… realmente eres basura," Tatsumi miro a Aria como si ella no fuese más que un insecto.

Bueno con el ataque inicial Tatsumi ya estaba satisfecho en cierto sentido asique el no intentaría usar directamente su aguijón en ella ahora.

Él lo acabaría con lo siguiente… podía parecer rápido pero el dolor era el mismo.

Aria entendió a la perfección la implicación de lo que Tatsumi quería decir… de lo que significaba el lanzar varias agujas al mismo tiempo…

" **¡Scarlet Needle!"** Declaro Tatsumi, quien lanzo trece agujas a una gran velocidad que pareciese que hubiesen sido lanzadas al mismo tiempo aun cuando Tatsumi solo podía lanzar una a la vez, lo que ocurría era que la siguiente aguja salía a casi al instante.

Cada una de esas agujas impacto en cada lugar en el que estaban supuestas a impactar y para Akame y Leone casi pareció como si cada aguja hubiese dado exactamente al mismo instante.

Sin embargo debido a lo entrenada que estaba Akame, ella al mirar detenidamente ese momento pudo ver que las agujas entraron con una muy imperceptible diferencia, pero para cualquier otra persona se hubiese visto que impactaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Para Aria… ella sintió por un uno o dos segundos como su cuerpo había perdido toda sensación, incluso el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo después del ataque inicial de Tatsumi.

Pero eso fue solo un paraíso libre de dolor que duro por esos segundos ya que el cuerpo de ella no lograba reaccionar… al principio.

"¡NOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!" Aria se estaba sacudiendo y contorsionando en el suelo a causa del dolor causado por las Agujas.

Pero no había esperanza para ella, de hecho únicamente un gran guerrero seria alguien capaz de todavía estar con esperanzas de sobrevivir aun después de haber recibido un número tan elevado de agujas.

¿Pero para ella? Una muerte asegurada.

"Se terminó…" Sonrió de satisfacción Ieyasu al ver como más agujas lo lograron, de hecho Ieyasu se había olvidado de exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que el vio a Tatsumi usando más de una sola aguja.

Desde que Sayo e Ieyasu descubrieron desde hace tiempo los poderes del Teigu de Tatsumi, ellos los habían visto de primera mano pero a la vez nunca sentido en carne y hueso ya que Tatsumi aseguro que el preferiría arrancarse sus dedos antes que lastimarlos a él y a Sayo.

No era como si ellos querían saber lo que sentía estar recibiendo los ataques de Scorpius Antares... por eso los lleno de seguridad cuando Tatsumi prometió jamás usar sus ataques en contra de ellos.

"Patético se desmallo del dolor…" Murmuro Tatsumi, quien veía a Aria como si fuese una pieza de basura que no era digna de su atención, "¿Y que acaso tu no disfrutabas del dolor de los demás? Se nota que en lo personal nunca supiste lo que era el verdadero dolor,".

Al menos ella pudo mantenerse despierta debido al mismo dolor para darle la satisfacción a él y a Ieyasu de verla sufrir.

Pero bueno al menos la reacción inicial sirvió.

Viendo un trabajo bien hecho Tatsumi procedió a darse la vuelta para regresar dentro de la sala de tortura con la clara intención de salvar los cuerpos de sus amigos.

"¿No vas a matarla?" Pregunto una sorprendida Leone ya que Tatsumi se veía totalmente listo para cometer un asesinar… y aun así ahora se va sin darle el golpe de gracia… ¿Ósea que Tatsumi estaba satisfecho con solo torturarla?

Aunque claro aún si ella sobreviviese solo bastaba con que Akame hiciese un cortesito con su espada y listo… quizás Tastumi lo sabía y les dejaba ese trabajo a ellas.

"Esa bastarda ya está condenada," Contesto Tatsumi, quien estaba apretando sus puños por la frustración de no haber llegado más pronto para salvar a sus amigos y el no haber logrado darle una sesión con sus agujas a los padres de Aria…

"Mira debajo de ella," Sin siquiera voltearse para mirar a Akame o Leone, Tatsumi simplemente señalo con el dedo a donde estaba la inconsciente Aria… y fue ahí que el familiar olor de la sangre llego a la nariz de Leone aun entre el olor que ya por si había en la cámara de tortura… y eso era debido a que una gran cantidad de sangre fresca estaba saliendo de algún lugar.

Ambas chicas hicieron lo que se les dijo y… vieron como desde cada una de las heridas de Aria salía la sangre de su cuerpo, esa sangre fluía como si fuese agua y no daba señal alguna de detenerse.

De hecho de no haber visto cosas mucho peores a lo largo de los años, Akame y Leone se hubiesen puesto pálidas al ver algo como eso (Aunque en lo personal Akame apretó un poco los puños, siendo esa la única señal de ser afectada ya que al haber recibido solo una aguja, ella no podía imaginarse lo que sería recibir el número de ellas que Aria recibió).

"Ese tipo hemorragia definitivamente acabara con ella," Reconoció Akame al ver como fluía la sangre y como no había señal de que ese sangrado fuese a detenerse.

De hecho ni siquiera había que ser profesional o estar entrenado para notarlo, incuso una persona común y corriente ya notaria que perder tanta sangre era demasiado peligroso y letal.

Y fue como Akame lo dijo, en cosa de segundos Aria quedo pálida debido a que la mayoría de su sangre había sido drenada de su cuerpo y entonces se convulsiono un poco para luego dejar de respirar.

Con eso toda la familia había sido acabada. Si bien Tatsumi no pudo vengarse de los padres, al menos pudo vengarse de la hija… pero ganas no le faltaban a Tatsumi de tener la oportunidad de darles su merecido también a esas personas.

Con uno de sus problemas ya resueltos, Tatsumi procedió a liberar a Ieyasu de su jaula mientras Akame y Leone miraban silenciosamente.

"Aun si no se lo que te está pasando puedo saber que no te queda mucho tiempo de vida…" Dijo Tatsumi a su amigo.

"Él está en la última etapa de la enfermedad lubola," Akame dijo para decir al menos la causa de muerte de aquel chico, "Él no puede ser salvado," Como Tatsumi había mostrado su personalidad, Akame decidió ser directa con él.

"Tatsumi… deberías haberlo visto… Sayo no se rindió ni se puso a rogar… ni siquiera al final…" Aun con su desesperada situación Ieyasu se permitió a si mismo sonreír de orgullo por su amiga, "Fue tan genial… asique para mi muerte el gran Ieyasu-sama también se ira con estilo…" Y con eso Ieyasu cerró por última vez sus ojos.

Ieyasu estaba triste porque Tatsumi se estaría quedando solo ya que Sayo y el eran las únicas personas con las que Tatsumi había creado un verdadero lazo… pero al menos con lo fuerte que era Ieyasu confiaba en que Tatsumi podría sobrevivir a lo que fuese.

"Adiós… Ieyasu…" Y haciendo lo mejor para contener sus lágrimas, Tatsumi se despidió de la única otra persona de su edad con la que él pudo llevarse bien y tener una relación estable.

Ahora él se encontraba solo…

Sin embargo aun cuando el debería técnicamente estar solo en la cámara de tortura, ciertas chicas todavía se encontraban en ese lugar.

Es decir con la muerte de Aria la misión de Night Raid había terminado y ahora solo bastaba con irse y listo (Y como había posters de búsqueda con la cara de Akame era como si no se conociese que ellas eran parte de Night Raid).

Sin embargo la razón por la que esas dos no se marcharon era porque las habilidades y poder de Tatsumi había llamado la atención de una de ellas.

"Amigos… volveré mañana por sus cuerpos…" Dijo suavemente Tatsumi a los cadáveres de sus dos amigos de la infancia, aquellos que continuaron siendo sus amigos aun cuando su personalidad cambio… aun cuando su sadismo y deseo de batalla se volvieron mucho más fuertes.

Ellos eran irremplazables… y ahora estaban muertos.

La razón por la que él iba a recoger mañana los cuerpos era porque el planeaba ir lo más rápido posible afuera de la Capital y encontrar cuantas Danger Beast fuesen posibles para descargar su enojo y frustración hasta que saliese el sol.

Solo después de eso Tatsumi sería capaz de calmarse.

Pero mientras Tatsumi estaba ocupado, una conversación de murmuros se estaba llevando a cabo entre Akame y Leone.

"…Por eso, no crees que ese chico tiene habilidad y agallas," Comento Leone a Akame, refiriéndose a Tatsumi.

"Ese chico es muy fuerte y realmente podría ser un gran aliado," Asintió Akame, sin embargo ella miro hacia su pierna donde el ataque de Tatsumi había conectado y donde todavía se podía sentir un gran dolor por lo que Akame estaba disimulando que no pasaba nada hasta que se pudiese llegar a la base de Night Raid, "Sin embargo no creo que sea tan fácil convencerlo…" Ya que viéndolo una sola vez fue suficiente para saber que un chico como Tatsumi era de aquellos que no trabajaba en grupo y que prefería hacer las cosas a su manera.

La conversación entre ambas era sobre si Tatsumi debía unirse a Night Raid ya que el además de poseer un Teigu se mostró capaz de seguirle el paso a Akame, cosa que de por si no es algo fácil.

"Puede ser… pero ya me decidí," Sonrió inocentemente Leone, dando a entender que ella había tomado una de esas decisiones en las que ella no cambiaba de parecer.

Akame no respondió sabía que cuando su compañera se ponía así ella no cambiaba de opinión.

"¡Tatsumi, espera!" Llamo Leone a un Tatsumi que había comenzado a retirarse de la escena para ir en búsqueda de Danger Beast en las que descargar su frustración.

"¿Hmm?" Fue la respuesta de Tatsumi, ni siquiera palabras y ese sonido no sonó nada amigable lo que indicaba que él no quería ser molestado en estos momentos.

"Sé que estas muy afectado por lo que le paso a tus amigos, pero quiero que sepas que hay una causa…" Y ahí fue cuando Leone comenzó a contarle a Tatsumi sobre aquel hombre llamado Honest quien era el responsable de la corrupción en el Imperio.

Que él era la principal razón por la que el país se estaba pudriendo y que únicamente con su muerte el sufrimiento de la nación se terminaría y que estas situaciones comenzaron a ocurrir desde que le entro en el poder.

Por su parte Tatsumi… era la primera vez que escuchaba siquiera el nombre del Primer Ministro ya que desde que Tatsumi dedico a entrenarse el dejo de interesarse por las noticias del mundo exterior.

Leone vio ese gran potencial en Tatsumi también asique ella pensó que si el sabia la causa de la corrupción en el Imperio entonces sería posible que él se uniese a Night Raid o al menos a la Armada Revolucionaria una vez que el tuviese algo a lo que enfocar su ira.

Y a la vez era verdad que los amigos de Tatsumi no hubiesen caído en esta situación si Honest no estuviese en el poder.

Sin embargo…

Leone hizo un error de cálculo en… cuán lejos este chico podía llegar para vengar a sus seres amados, aun si eso significaba tomar riesgos de los que ella pensó que nadie sería capaz de tomar en primer lugar.

En otras palabras ella le había dado a Tatsumi el perfecto objetivo para su ira.

"¿Ese hombre llamado Honest es la causa de la corrupción en el Imperio?" Pregunto Tatsumi solo para confirmarlo aun cuando era conocido para alguien como el que vivía peleando y no se interesaba en nada mas esa era información nueva.

Leone y Akame asintieron. De hecho ahora mismo Leone planeaba hacerle una oferta para unirse a Night Raid, lo que sería su mejor oportunidad de vengarse.

Sin embargo el error de cálculo de Leone se hizo presente con las siguientes palabras de Tatsumi.

"Gracias por decirme la causa, ahora mismo iré a hacerme cargo," Dijo Tatsumi con un tono de voz neutral, pero que claramente contenía su ira.

Por otra parte las miembros de Night Raid miraban con sorpresa a Tatsumi ya que él dijo que se 'haría cargo'.

Ellas tenían una idea de lo que podría ser… pero era imposible pensar que alguien realmente fuese capaz de…

"¿Exactamente de qué te harás cargo?" Pregunto Akame para confirmar.

"¿No es obvio?" Dijo Tatsumi sin siquiera voltearse para darle la mirada a Akame y Leone, "¡Voy a ir donde esta Honest y lo voy a matar después de torturarlo con mi Teigu!" Declaro su intensión y por ridículo o suicida que pareciese… él no estaba bromeando.

No cabía duda de por lo que él se demostró capaz en batalla si Tatsumi decidía atacar el Palacio para llegar a Honest… entonces el dejaría a su paso un montón de cuerpos de aquellos guardias y soldados de bajo rango.

Sin embargo incluso así la superioridad numérica del número de guardias y refuerzos que había en la Capital terminarían por capturar y ejecutar a Tatsumi.

Y bueno eso no era algo que ni Akame ni Leone querían que sucediese debido al talento que se estaría perdiendo con la muerte de Tatsumi.

"Honest se encuentra en el castillo y como puedes imaginar la seguridad ahí es demasiada," Dijo Akame a Tatsumi, esperando que el pudiese entender lo que ella estaba intentando decirle.

"Aun si para esto tengo que enfrentarme a un ejército, que así sea," Fue la respuesta de Tatsumi, quien dio a entender que no se iba a retractar de la decisión que el había tomado aun cuando era prácticamente un suicido.

"Entiendo que estés enojado por lo que le ocurrió a tus amigos," Dijo Leone, "Pero si únicamente vas a invadir el palacio solo encontraras la muerte," Ni siquiera Night Raid haría algo como atacar directamente el palacio, tan solo eso daba cuenta de lo suicida que era esa idea.

La única forma de hacerlo sería en el momento que la Armada Revolucionaria decidiese que era el momento de atacar. Y ese momento todavía no estaba cerca.

"La protección del lugar más el número de guardias que llegaría antes de siquiera acercarse a Honest hacen de la probabilidad de éxito un cero por ciento," Añadió Akame, "Incluso intentando escabullirse en medio de la noche seguiría siendo una probabilidad baja de victoria," Y eso ella lo sabía por su experiencia como asesina y por la información que ella sabía del palacio.

En ese lugar estaba Honest asique naturalmente los miembros de Night Raid habían aprendido con antelación de ese lugar en caso de que el día de atacar llegase.

"…" Tatsumi no respondió nada, el quedo mirando hacia el suelo considerando lo que podría hacer o si debería escuchar lo que dicen esas personas, sin embargo para el… la muerte de sus mejores amigos todavía estaba muy fresca en su mente, "Muévanse…" Fue lo que dijo Tatsumi con un tono de voz ni muy alto ni muy bajo, pero que se notaba su enojo.

Si este Tatsumi hubiese sido otro… digamos un chico que nunca hubiese descubierto a Scorpius Antares, entonces él se hubiese dado cuenta de que seguir con aquellas acciones guidadas por su dolor y enojo solo lograrían terminar en su muerte.

¿Pero un chico con una enfermedad cardiaca que acortaría su vida y que además paso año acabando con cada Danger Beast que viniese hacia él?

Para él lo que paso con sus amigos era una declaración de guerra y el no descansaría hasta acabar con aquel responsable… y como según lo que el había entendido, el Primer Ministro era el causante de todo.

Entonces Honest debía morir. Tan simple como eso eran las cosas para Tatsumi y nada más importaba.

"¿¡No escuchaste lo que te dijimos!?" Respondió una sorprendida Leone al ver como Tatsumi no cambio de opinión ni en lo más mínimo aun después de que ellas intentaron convencerlo.

Akame por su parte guardo silencio… pero instintivamente llevo su mano hacia Murasame.

"Muévanse," Lo dijo por segunda vez, en esta ocasión el había alzado su tono de voz un poco más para hacer que los demás se diesen cuenta de que él no estaba poniéndose a dudar de su decisión y de que habría consecuencias si su búsqueda por justicia en nombre de sus fallecidos amigos era negada.

"¡No tienes por qué ser tan testarudo!" Respondió una frustrada Leone al ver que no parecía haber manera de convencer a Tatsumi de que lo que el intentaba hacer iba a terminar en su muerte.

Pero…

"¡Muévanse!" Y por tercera vez Tatsumi dijo aquellas palabras, pero en esta ocasión él les apunto Scorpius Antares a ellas con la clara implicación de que si ellas no se movían entonces el pelearía su salida de este lugar para luego ir a matar a Honest.

En respuesta Akame y Leone se pusieron en guardia y totalmente preparadas para pelear, indicando que si Tatsumi lanzaba el primer ataque entonces ellas iban a responderle.

Akame y Leone estaban seriamente considerando el pelear con Tatsumi aquí y ahora para que el no fuese en esa venganza suicida.

Tatsumi había demostrado un gran poder, habilidad y ahora mostro el deseo de querer acabar con Honest, cosa que haría que los de la Armada Revolucionaria le quisiesen entre sus rangos.

Especialmente el no quedaría mal en Night Raid…

Ya que como miembro de Night Raid, Tatsumi podría demostrar ser un aliado muy poderoso (Si es que primero se podía hacer algo con su actitud, ya que si bien era fuerte… como un asesino no servía mucho…).

Tatsumi había mostrado un potencial increíble al lograr pelear de igual a igual con Akame además de ponerla en un serio problema gracias a su Teigu (Aunque ahora que Akame había descubierto las habilidades de esa Teigu y la protección que aquella ofrecía la misma situación que termino con la ventaja de Tatsumi no se repetiría) sin mencionar las útiles habilidades de su Teigu que podía ser muy problemática.

Si además de problemática si terminaba en manos del Imperio después de que Tatsumi muriese intentando alcanzar su venganza… especialmente porque una Teigu como esa podía ser usada para torturar de manera muy efectiva.

En otras palabras una Teigu que NO podía caer en manos del Imperio.

Y aun cuando Akame y Leone querían evitar a toda costa la última opción de matar a Tatsumi y llevarse su Teigu, tendría que hacerse si todo terminaba en una pelea entre él y ellas. Pero esa era una última opción que de ser posible estuviese mejor que no ocurriese ya que alguien con tanto talento era muy difícil de encontrar.

Tatsumi por su parte estaba a punto de realmente ir a atacar a Akame y Leone ya que ellas claramente no escucharon sus advertencias y se veían listas para pelear con él y si bien el odiaba perder tiempo cuando su objetivo estaba claro... no había mucho que hacer si esas dos estaban así de dispuestas a detenerlo.

Sin embargo ese encuentro entre las dos miembros de Night Raid y Tatsumi por ahora… no tomaría lugar debido a quizás un evento del destino.

Todo debido a cierta consecuencia de ganar la Teigu que aun hoy Tatsumi lograba sentir sus repercusiones.

En su pecho… más específicamente su corazón… comenzó a manifestarse un dolor con el que Tatsumi era muy familiar y a la vez unos latidos irregulares.

Cuando eso ocurrió toda idea o intención de pelear contra Leone y Akame se había desvanecido.

 _¡BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM!_

' _Maldición… ¿¡Porque está condenada enfermedad tiene que molestarme ahora!?'_ Tatsumi apretó los dientes debido a la pura ira y enojo que le causaba esta deplorable situación.

A pesar de los años esa enfermedad no se había ido, sin embargo gracias a las medicinas del doctor era posible mantener a raya los síntomas siempre y cuando Tatsumi no hiciese que su corazón se esforzase demasiado o sino los efectos de las medicinas se desvanecerían mucho más rápido.

Normalmente no era un problema porque sus oponentes eran derrotados en cosa de minutos… sin embargo la pelea contra Akame había durado más de lo que Tatsumi estaba acostumbrado y además fue una pelea demasiado igualada.

Sin darse cuenta los efectos de la medicina se fueron haciendo cada vez más débiles… hasta que se llegó a ese punto.

No queriendo perder el tiempo con eso Tatsumi metió su mano en su bolsillo para buscar ahí el frasco que debía tener su medicina… excepto que ahí no se encontraba.

' _¡No puede ser! ¡No esta!'_ Pensó en pánico Tatsumi, _'¡Mi medicina!'_ Al no poder encontrar su medicina Tatsumi se vio obligado a poner sus manos sobre su corazón y caer de rodillas para disminuir aunque fuese un poco esa sensación de dolor.

Pero Tatsumi sabía que eso sería algo inútil. Habiendo vivido con esa enfermedad ya por varios años Tatsumi sabía que sin su medicina el eventualmente él se quedaría inconsciente debido a la intensidad de sus latidos y a la alta temperatura que produciría su cuerpo.

Eventualmente esos mismos latidos dejarían de palpitar con tal intensidad mientras que Tatsumi dormía y así Tatsumi se despertaría cuando lo peor ya hubiese ocurrido.

Sin embargo eso lo dejaba a el completamente expuesto a cualquier cosa que pudiese atacarlo…

Por lo menos los guardias se encontraban muertos por lo que Tatsumi no debía preocuparse de alguno de ellos matándolo mientras dormia.

Lo malo era esas chicas que de ninguna manera se perderían esa oportunidad dorada que había aparecido frente a sus ojos justo antes de que una batalla hubiese comenzado…

Tatsumi no tenía duda que si el quedaba inconsciente aquí… entonces esas chicas se lo llevarían a algún lugar.

Él no pensó que ellas le fuesen a matar… uno podía asumir que Tatsumi no era inteligente debido a su actitud activa y peleonera, sin embargo Tatsumi era capaz de hacer observaciones extremadamente profundas durante momentos importantes como batallas y situaciones de peligro como esta.

Esas chicas no lo matarían, al menos eso Tatsumi lo sabía, sino no hubiesen intentado convencerlo tanto de no ir en su plan de venganza. El que hayan actuado así significaba que no lo querían muerto de ser posible.

Aun así para las dos miembros de Night Raid el ver a Tatsumi súbitamente actuar de esa forma causo varias emociones.

La primera fue… un poco de precaución de que Tatsumi estuviese fingiendo un ataque al corazón para hacer que las dos bajasen la guardia.

Sin embargo al ver la forma en la que el actuó… era demasiado real como para ser una mentira y que además Tatsumi claramente mostro ser el tipo de persona directa que no utilizaría tales tácticas.

Ósea que él no podía estar fingiendo ahora mismo para que ambas bajasen sus guardias.

"Por la forma en la que él está sujetando su pecho… ¿Una enfermedad cardiaca?" Dedujo Akame con solo ver la forma en la que la actitud de Tatsumi cambio de un momento para otro. Aunque por dentro ella estaba muy sorprendida por el hecho de que alguien con enfermedad cardiaca fuese capaz de darle una pelea tan intensa.

Aunque por lo visto esa enfermedad únicamente comenzó a manifestarse en este mismo instante.

"Hmm… ahora que lo mencionas desde que el comenzó a actuar así pude escuchar un sonido proviniendo de el… al final ese sonido eran latidos del corazón," Dijo Leone al darse cuenta gracias a su Teigu llamada Lionelle de el sonido imperceptible de aquellos latidos.

Aun así era la primera vez que su Teigu fue capaz de oír latidos del corazón de alguien… ni siquiera aquellos a los que ella estaba por matar lograron un efecto como ese aun cuando esos corazones latían del miedo de una muerte muy próxima.

¿Qué clase de monstruosa enfermedad era capaz de producir latidos que incluso ella podía escuchar con su Teigu?

Si eso la sorprendido, entonces ella se sorprendería aún más cuando ella tocase a Tatsumi y notase una temperatura anormalmente alta en el cuerpo de Tatsumi.

Al analizar a Tatsumi y ver que él estaba buscando algo en sus bolsillos… Akame tuvo una revelación.

"Cuando estábamos peleando creo que algo se le salió del bolsillo," Murmuro Akame mientras recordaba cómo se desarrolló aquella batalla, "Y si creo que es lo que es…" Entonces ella se dio la vuelta para ir a cierto lugar, no sin antes darle una última palabra a Leone, "Leone, llévalo con los demás y cuando yo vuelva lo llevaremos con a la base," Dijo Akame a lo que Leone asintió.

Akame se dio cuenta de un detalle del que Tatsumi recién se había dado cuenta.

' _¡La debí haber perdido durante la pelea!'_ Se dio cuenta Tatsumi, ya que la pelea fue muy movida no hubiese sido raro que en algún punto el frasco con su medicina se hubiese caído y que él hubiese estado muy enfocado en la pelea como para notarlo.

Esto era muy malo… incluso su visión se comenzaba a hacer borrosa…

Y lo último que Tatsumi pudo ver antes de perder el conocimiento fue como Leone comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Sin saberlo que su enfermedad haya decidido actuar en tal punto… había sido una bendición para Tatsumi.

O quizás el destino actuando de forma más pura. Todo para asegurar que el continuase un poco más con vida para que el pudiese conocer al grupo que haría el mejor uso posible de sus talentos… y que le ayudaría a él a estar un paso más cerca de su venganza.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Segundo capítulo de Escorpio… ¡ha llegado!

Tatsumi lamentablemente pierde a sus amigos sin embargo logra vengarse en plenitud por esa muerte… además de darle una dura batalla a Akame y dejar una gran impresión en ella y en Leone.

Y cuando un Tatsumi vs Akame y Leone iba a comenzar su enfermedad cardiaca actuó.

Como el Demon's Exctract de Esdeath que puede llevar a la locura y muerte del usuario o la Murasame de Akame que no la deja segura ni a ella del veneno… la enfermedad al corazón se podría ver como un precio a pagar por usar a Scorpius Antares.

Como lo imaginaran el poder oculto de ese Teigu es tan bueno que la enfermedad es un precio decente a pagar.

Otra cosa aquí lo que Tatsumi busca más que nada es a un oponente digno… en otras palabras alguien a quien él pueda derrotar después de haberlo dado todo y hacer que su corazón arda al máximo… como su enfermedad cardiaca hace su vida corta entonces el decidió que quería morir en batalla y nada más (Su prioridad por ahora es vengarse del imperio pero su verdadero deseo es esa batalla).

Y como sabrán en este mundo solo existe una persona capaz de darle a Tatsumi aquella batalla a plenitud.

Como sea en estos momentos no me siente como para responder reveiws… perdón pero quizás en el próximo recupero los ánimos.

Una cosa: yo me estoy saltando toda esas escenas con Tatsumi actuando de ayudante de Aria debido a que en general son las mismas del canon excepto con un Tatsumi más aburrido al que todos le dirigen pocas palabras asique no lo puse.


	3. Tatsumi y Night Raid

**Capítulo 02: Tatsumi y Night Raid.**

 **-Base de Night Raid, (Habitación, al día siguiente)-**

El lugar donde nos encontramos es muy distinto a la lujuriosa mansión de los Harvards o la horrible cámara de tortura que estaba cerca de esa misma mansión.

El lugar donde nos encontramos esta un tanto alejado de la Capital pero a la vez no muy lejos para facilitar las misiones de asesinato de Night Raid, grupo al que le pertenecía la base.

Para muchos el hecho de acercarse sin ser invitado era una invitación a la muerte ya que uno no podía encontrar este lugar debido a una coincidencia.

Y dentro de esa base nos enfocamos en una de las habitaciones, una que estaba vacía ya que nadie la usaba mientras los demás miembros tenían sus propias habitaciones para dormir.

Esa habitación extra era una de las que había en caso que otro miembro se añadiese al grupo, sin embargo en estos momentos estaba siendo utilizada por una persona que no era parte de Night Raid, ni siquiera del Ejército Revolucionario. Normalmente el no ser miembro de ninguno de los dos grupos y saber de la existencia de esta base era una sentencia de muerte.

Sin embargo esa persona podría terminar uniéndose a Night Raid o al menos al Ejército Revolucionario dependiendo de cómo fuese todo… o quizás en el peor de los casos terminar como un cadáver.

Pero por ahora ese chico… Tatsumi en estos instantes no era nada más que un chico indefenso que moriría si alguien le clavase un cuchillo en estos momentos. Pero para su fortuna en estos instantes él estaba en un lugar donde lo querían con vida.

Contrariamente al tipo de persona activa que era el chico conocido como Tatsumi… en estos momentos podemos ver como ese chico con una enfermedad cardiaca muy peculiar se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en una cama. A tal punto que con ese rostro uno no pensaría que ese chico que disfrutaba de las batallas y ese chico que dormía pacíficamente eran la misma persona.

Usualmente cuando un ataque como esos ocurría y Tatsumi no podía consumir a tiempo su medicina el terminaba durmiendo de uno a varios días, es por eso que Tatsumi puso mucha importancia en siempre tener su medicina con él en caso de que un ataque se comenzase a manifestar de la nada.

Sin embargo algo inusual comenzó a ocurrir al ser que después de un solo día desde un ataque en el que Tatsumi no se tomó sus pastillas… el comenzó a moverse poco a poco mientras dormía, cosa que señalizaba que el cuerpo de nuestro héroe estaba comenzando a volverse activo.

Aun cuando le tomaría normalmente varios días despertar, por alguna extraña razón Tatsumi parecía haber acortado el tiempo a un día…

Pocos segundos después el abrió sus ojos para observar el techo de la habitación.

Tatsumi pestañeo un poco ya que su mente se encontraba en blanco y por unos momentos él se quedó mirando al techo hasta que poco a poco todo comenzó a regresar… lo último que recordaba era sufrir un ataque cardiaco en el peor momento posible.

"¿Estoy vivo?" Y las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Tatsumi en la mañana fueron unas llenas de asombro por el hecho de que el… todavía se encontraba en este mundo. Cuando el cerro sus ojos en aquel lugar Tatsumi supo que el no volvería a abrirlos por lo que esas dos chicas no perderían una oportunidad tan grande para matarlo.

Tatsumi por su parte hubiese apostado todo su dinero a que esas dos chicas lo iban a matar cuando él estuviese vulnerable, es decir él les dio suficientes razones para hacerlo después de herir a una y rechazar la oferta que ellas le dieron para unirse a ellas.

Sin embargo aquí él estaba con vida y ni siquiera en una celda, pero en una cama… ¿Ósea que ellas lo querían con vida incluso después de todo?

"No importa, lo único bueno es que sigo con vida…" Suspiro un aliviado Tatsumi.

Después de todo él no hubiese podido admitir que su muerte hubiese sido de la forma en la que el temía…

El morir a causa de que tus oponentes tomaran la ventaja de tu condición y te asesinen mientras estabas inconsciente debido a una enfermedad cardiaca… esa era la segunda forma en la que Tatsumi no quería morir, jamás.

Igualmente la primera forma en la que Tatsumi se negaba rotundamente a morir era… que su enfermedad terminase superándolo y que por esa razón el muriese en una cama mientras poco a poco, el tiempo de vida se le terminaba.

Ya que si él no lograba morir en batalla como deseaba… entonces desde el punto de vista de Tatsumi toda su existencia terminaría siendo algo miserable que no tuvo un significado.

Pero como él estaba con vida solo había una cosa que hacer… escapar lo más rápido posible antes de que viniesen a revisar su estado. Una vez afuera todo era cosa de encontrar la Capital e ir directamente por la cabeza del Ministro.

"No sé porque pero esas chicas deben estar locas si creen que me voy a quedar aquí esperando a que me encuentren," Dijo el chico de ojos verdes que miro a la ventana de su habitación, la cual parecía la mejor manera de escapar de este lugar.

Él iba a romperla e irse corriendo sin siquiera decirle nada a las chicas que terminaron por dejarlo con vida a pesar de tener la oportunidad de matarlo.

A Tatsumi no le importaba absolutamente nada de eso, su única prioridad era ir hacia donde el Ministro y darle una muerte dolorosa… el tan solo esperaba que este lugar no estuviese muy lejos de la Capital, ya que sería muy molesto el intentar encontrar su camino de regreso y su sentido de la dirección no era de los mejores.

Pero cuando Tatsumi intento salirse de la cama… el por alguna razón no pudo mover uno de sus brazos… casi como si algo le hubiese impedido mover ese brazo ya que por más que Tatsumi hizo fuerza ese brazo no se movió… por lo que no era un brazo entumido como asumió Tatsumi al principio.

Sin embargo por más que lo intento no pudo y además… ¿Acaso el escucho un sonido metálico?

Asique con eso nuestro héroe finalmente volteo su cabeza para ver que le ocurría a su brazo… y el no pudo creer lo que vio.

"… ¿¡Me encadenaron a una cama mientras estaba inconsciente!?" Exclamo un Tatsumi en shock, no podía creer lo que veía.

Aunque claro el veía la lógica de porque el encadenarlo en primer lugar… de hecho lo raro hubiese sido no hacerlo.

Sin embargo lo que Tatsumi no esperaba… fue el número de esposas que usaron para mantenerlo atrapado. Su brazo había sido esposado a la cama con diez esposas en total.

"¿Cómo alguien podría tener tan poca compasión como para hacer algo como eso?" Murmuro Tatsumi ya que él jamás haría algo como eso, ese número de esposas era algo exagerado.

Aunque era irónico que Tatsumi cuya principal arma era una que causaba un gran dolor dijese algo como eso… quizás el chico tenia ciertos estándares que solo el entendía.

Tatsumi estaba a punto de intentar usar su fuerza para comenzar a jalar, sabiendo que él no rompería las esposas Tatsumi decidió intentar romper la parte a la que estaban amarradas, la que con sus suerte era de madera.

Sin embargo antes de comenzar su intento, Tatsumi sintió algo raro debajo de la almohada en la que él había descasado su cabeza.

Por lo que decidió ver que era… y para su fortuna se trataba de cierto frasco de píldoras que era indispensable para él.

"Bueno al menos fueron lo suficientemente compasivos como para dejarme mis medicinas…" Dijo un resignado Tatsumi quien inmediatamente se tomó una píldora por precaución, no quería volver a tener otro ataque como el de antes.

Aun así eso no le quitaba el problema de las esposas que lo mantenían en este lugar en contra de su voluntad.

Honestamente en momentos como estos era cuando Tatsumi deseaba que su Teigu también incluyese un aumento de fuerza física (Tatsumi era más fuerte que el promedio pero su fuerza continuaba entre los límites de un humano) para así romper sus cadenas e irse lo más rápido posible. Uno pensaría que el simplemente podría usar a su Teigu para romper las cadenas… sin embargo Scorpius Antares no tenía el poder para hacerlo.

Únicamente podía penetrar la piel y pelaje, pero ante algo más duro que una piedra se detenía el poder de su Teigu, en si esa podría ser considerada otra debilidad de la Scorpius Antares de Tatsumi. En otras palabras además de maldecirlo con una enfermedad cardiaca a cambio de un arma muy poderosa y útil en combate su Teigu poseía otra limitación a sus poderes.

Sin embargo desde que despertó Tatsumi comenzó a hacer mucho ruido, el cual eventualmente fue escuchado por la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

"Veo que por fin despertaste," Se escuchó una voz que provenía detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Tatsumi.

Esa era una voz que Tatsumi reconoció al instante.

"¡Leone!" Dijo el usuario de Scorpius Antares.

Efectivamente se trataba de la chica que Tatsumi conoció nada más llegar a la Capital.

Curiosamente ella se encontraba con su Teigu activado. Probablemente era así para poder escuchar más a Tatsumi a través de las paredes.

"Sabiendo lo fuerte que eres no podíamos dejarte sin supervisión y por eso nos tomamos turnos para vigilarte," Dijo la rubia.

Bueno eso era lógico ya que hasta donde ellas sabían Tatsumi al instante de despertarse hubiese intentado escapar y eso sería muy contraproducente para Night Raid siendo que él hubiese sabido la ubicación del escondite.

"Este lugar es la base de Night Raid," Dijo Leone, "Te trajimos aquí y ni siquiera diste el más mínimo indicio de despertar durante el trayecto" Y no era precisamente un trayecto corto desde la Capital hacia la Base de Night Raid.

Al escuchar eso… Tatsumi sintió la necesidad de hacer una pregunta en específico.

"…Después de que quede inconsciente… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Tatsumi hizo esa pregunta, aun si no cambiaba nada el hecho de que él ahora estaba capturado.

"Después de que te dio ese ataque te di una de esas píldoras mientras estabas inconsciente," Revelo Leone la razón por la que Tatsumi tomo solo un día en despertarse en lugar de más.

Cuando ella agarro el cuerpo de Tatsumi después de que él se desmallase, Leone quedo impresionada por el nivel de calor en el que su cuerpo se encontraba a tal punto que cargarlo sería un tanto complicado.

Akame en ese momento trajo desde el lugar donde ella lucho contra Tatsumi un frasco lleno de píldoras. Después de ver lo desesperado que Tatsumi estaba buscando ese frasco cuando comenzó su ataque cardiaco Akame asumió que esas píldoras eran para ayudarlo contra eso.

Leone estaba escéptica de que una simple píldora pudiese hacer algo contra un ataque cardiaco tan monstruoso pero igualmente lo intento a sugerencia de Akame.

Pero después de haberse tomado una píldora sorprendentemente ese latido irregular se detuvo a la vez que la temperatura corporal de Tatsumi comenzó a descender hasta un punto normal. Sorprendió a Leone y Akame que existiese una medicina que pudiese detener una enfermedad tan poderosa como para causar tales síntomas.

"Después de eso te lleve por sobre mi hombro hacia donde estaban los demás miembros de Night Raid, quienes ya habían terminado en su parte de la misión en aquella mansión," de esa manera Leone comenzó a explicarle a Tatsumi como fue que el termino en la base de aquel grupo de asesinos.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Por sobre los techos de la Capital en esta noche uno podía notar como tres figuras se encontraban rápidamente moviéndose de un techo a otro aunque únicamente dos estaban corriendo por los techos mientras que la tercera figura era cargada por la más alta de las dos figuras que si se movían._

 _Quienes se movían por los techos claramente eran Akame quien hacia lo mejor para moverse como normalmente lo haría aun cuando el dolor en su pierna haga que el moverse por esos techos fuese un esfuerzo enorme._

 _Leone le sugirió que fuesen más lento para que Akame no se exigiese tanto, sin embargo la chica de cabello negro no deseaba dejar esperando a los demás por mucho tiempo._

 _Y hablando de Leone ella era quien cargaba a Tatsumi debido a que la fuerza incrementada que le daba Lionelle hacia que el peso extra no fuese prácticamente nada para ella, aun con los movimientos Tatsumi no daba la más mínima señal de despertarse por lo que ambas supieron que ese ataque cardiaco lo dejo noqueado por un largo tiempo._

 _Francamente ellas nunca esperaron que una enfermedad cardiaca les haya dado una oportunidad como esa, pero no la iban a desaprovechar, el talento que Tatsumi posee es enorme y eso lo hace más difícil de encontrar, Leone sabía que volver a encontrar a alguien tan fuerte y con tal voluntad sería casi imposible._

 _Además que Tatsumi también se ganó la atención de ella desde que ambos se conocieron y él no se dejó engañar por sus trucos que eran para sacarle dinero._

 _Así las dos chicas llegaron al techo donde los demás miembros de Night Raid se encontraban esperándolas siendo que Akame y Leone terminaron demorándose más de la cuenta gracias a Tatsumi._

" _Finalmente están de regreso," Comento un hombre que estaba dentro de una extraña armadura._

" _Va a ser malo si no nos retiramos pronto," Advirtió un chico de cabello verde con unos extraños guantes, ese chico llevaba un reloj para indicar que se estaban excediendo del tiempo._

" _¡Llegan tarde!" Se escuchó decir de una forma impaciente a una chica de cabello rosado. Claramente ella estaba irritada por el retraso que presentaron sus dos compañeras._

 _Finalmente la mujer de cabello purpura no dijo nada y se limitó a observar._

 _Pero al ver mejor a los dos miembros que faltaban… era imposible no notar el cuerpo humano que Leone cargaba._

" _¿Hm? ¿Qué es eso que ustedes tienen ahí?" Pregunto la chica de cabello rosa, quien apunto al inconsciente Tatsumi que estaba siendo cargado por Leone._

" _¿Ese chico está muerto? ¿Por qué quieres su cadáver?" Pregunto en curiosidad la chica de cabello purpura al no encontrarle sentido a llevar lo que aparentemente era un muerto._

 _Sin embargo una persona que estaba dentro de una extraña armadura respondió._

" _Sin importar quien fuese, al menos ese chico sigue con vida," Dijo el hombre dentro de la armadura, "Es leve pero el todavía respira,"._

" _Les presento a nuestro nuevo miembro," Dijo Leone mientras ella apunto hacia el Tatsumi que no daba indicio alguno de despertar por lo pronto, "Lo vi en acción con mis propios ojos, este chico es de los talentos que uno no se encuentra en cualquier lado,"._

" _¿Entonces porque esta así?" Pregunto en curiosidad el chico de cabello verde, "Fuera de la tierra en sus ropas el no parece tener ninguna herida,"._

" _Antes de que él y nosotros entrásemos en una batalla su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera muy inusual y una fiebre muy grande también comenzó a manifestarse, al parecer él tiene una enfermedad cardiaca muy rara," informo Akame sobre lo ocurrido hace poco._

" _Cuando llegamos a la base les contaremos la historia completa ya que tomara un buen rato," Dijo Leone para que ellos no se quedasen demasiado tiempo en el techo._

 _Los demás asintieron ante lo que dijo Leone… aunque cierto chico tenía dudas sobre esto._

" _¿Una enfermedad cardiaca?" Repitió el chico de cabello verde, "¿Realmente estará bien que el venga con nosotros?" Pregunto con incredulidad._

 _Es decir si ese chico tenía una condición cardiaca lo suficientemente seria como para terminar inconsciente un trabajo como el de asesino y más aún en un grupo como Night Raid no era lo más ideal para una persona así._

" _Ese chico… el posee una Teigu muy poderosa y muy letal" Revelo Akame mientras inconscientemente pasaba una de sus manos por la herida causada por la Teigu de Tatsumi, ella aun podía sentir los dolores causados por la Teigu del chico de ojos verdes._

 _Esa información causo sorpresa en los miembros de Night Raid, quienes entonces asintieron entendiendo que ese chico era más especial de lo que se veía a primera vista. Los usuarios de Teigu eran bastante raros y a la vez una fuerza a ser tomada en cuenta si el uso de dicha Teigu era orientado a la batalla._

 _Incluso alguien con una enfermedad cardiaca podría volverse peligroso con una Teigu._

" _Ya veo, ¿Entonces él era un guardia en esa mansión o algo así?" Pregunto el chico de cabello verde, ahora viendo en nueva luz a ese chico. La única razón lógica por la que un chico como ese estuviese en esa mansión era si trabajase ahí o fuera una víctima… pero francamente era difícil creer que alguien que pudo mantener una pelea igualada con Akame fuese a caer víctima de una familia de sádicos._

" _Aparentemente él trabajaba ahí pero no sabía nada de lo que esa familia hacía," Contesto Akame, "Cuando lo supo el mismo uso su Teigu para matar a la hija,"._

 _Los otros cuatro miembros de Night Raid asintieron entendiendo que ese chico en ningún momento coopero con lo que esa familia hacía, incluso mantener la boca cerrada y permitir que esas atrocidades ocurriesen era cooperar con esos crímenes que los marcaban de muerte a manos el grupo._

" _Ese chico logro hacerle un gran daño a Akame incluso antes de usar su Teigu en una pelea donde estaban igualados," Dijo Leone, quien indico a la pierna de la chica de cabello negro en donde se encontraba un trozo de tela perteneciente a la ropa de Akame que ella uso para detener el sangrado, se podía notar que ese fue el punto donde Tatsumi impacto y lo que le causo esa molestia a Akame, "Si la pelea entre los dos continuaba entonces uno de los dos moriría o los dos se matarían entre ellos," Y que Leone reconociese en frente de todos aquella posibilidad indicaba la fuerza que debía poseer Tatsumi._

 _Eso impresiono aún más a los presentes ya que ser capaz de pelear con Akame de igual a igual no era sencillo, más aun siendo que el más mínimo corte era una sentencia de muerte._

" _Hmm… ese chico tiene una enfermedad al corazón y aun sin su Teigu pudo pelear de igual a igual con Akame," Si uno pudiese ver detrás de la armadura entonces notaria que la persona que estaba ahí… se encontraba sonriendo, "Nada mal, realmente nada mal," Comento el en forma de cumplido para el durmiente Tatsumi._

" _¿Realmente ese chico es tan fuerte?" Pregunto el chico de cabello verde como confirmación final._

" _Tiene un talento de esos que no encuentras en ningún lado, además como no está aliado al Imperio pensé que nos vendría muy bien su ayuda," Respondió Leone, "Aun así su actitud es complicada, este chico tiene la cabeza muy dura por lo que convencerlo no será nada fácil," Añadió ella mientras le dio una caricia a la cabeza del durmiente Tatsumi._

" _Muy bien… pero como precaución," Y con eso dicho el chico de cabello verde uso los hilos de sus guantes para que estos se atasen al cuerpo de Tatsumi con una atadura muy leve pero que podía volverse una atadura fuerte si Tatsumi daba indicó de despertar._

 _Uno no debía subestimar a un grupo como Night Raid, ellos estaban listos aun en el improbable caso de que Tatsumi despertase._

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

"…Supongo que debería darles las gracias entonces por darme mi medicina y darme una cama donde dormir…" Finalmente después de escuchar lo que paso Tatsumi decidió al menos agradecer por el hecho de que Leone le había dado la medicina y que no lo habían abandonado en ese patio en frente de esa asquerosa cámara de tortura.

Aunque a la vez otra cosa en esa historia llamo la atención de Tatsumi.

' _Asique… el nombre de esa chica con la que pelee… es Akame…'_ Siendo que Tatsumi nunca aprendió el nombre de esa chica que le dio esa buena pelea el saberlo ahora era bastante bueno.

Aunque ahora su enfermedad al corazón era conocimiento general entre ese grupo de asesinos…

"Si te hubiésemos dejado ahí de seguro hubieses sido capturado por los soldados del Imperio cuando estos viniesen a investigar," Dijo Leone, dando a entender que el llevar a Tatsumi con Night Raid era la única opción para él.

Claro también estaba matarlo… sin embargo al final Tatsumi demostró demasiado talento como para eso. Si él hubiese sido un chico con menos talento pero con una Teigu así de poderosa que se hubiese rehusado a la oferta de unirse a Night Raid y desafiado a sus miembros a una pelea… él hubiese muerto.

Tatsumi se mostró como un guerrero demasiado valioso como para simplemente matarlo aun cuando casi reto a Akame y Leone a una pelea a la muerte.

"De ahí en más es probable que descubriesen que posees un Teigu y te hubiesen forzado a unirte… y como no creo que te hubieses unido te hubiesen ejecutado y terminado llevándose tu Teigu," Finalizo ella, sabiendo que eso hubiese sido la opción más probable.

Sin embargo al escuchar eso… Tatsumi únicamente dio una sonrisa de confianza.

"Nada acabara conmigo a menos que sea una batalla," Declaro con convicción Tatsumi, "Aun si me hubiesen capturado yo me hubiese escapado acabando con cualquiera a mi paso y entonces iría a por la cabeza del Ministro," Dijo Tatsumi lo que él creía que era lo más probable que hubiese pasado.

"Vaya porque tienes que tener esa actitud," Suspiro 'trágicamente' Leone al ver que la actitud de Tatsumi al final parecía ser la de un chico cuya una pasión era pelear y nada más, "Te veías bastante lindo e inocente mientras dormías," Dijo ella quien recordaba lo distinto que era aquel Tatsumi que dormía pacíficamente.

Y esas palabras debieron tener algún efecto ya que causaron una reacción en Tatsumi… un leve sonrojo para ser más específicos.

"¡C-cállate! ¡Yo no soy 'lindo e inocente'!" Sorpresivamente esa fue la respuesta de Tatsumi. Después de todo él tenía un orgullo e imagen muy alta de sí mismo que se formó con los años de hacer añicos a las Danger Beast en su hogar.

Sin embargo esa reacción… era algo que Leone deseaba encontrar en Tatsumi.

Por lo que Leone sonrió al encontrar algo más que simplemente deseos de batalla en Tatsumi… y al ver tal honesta reacción de parte de ese chico una sonrisa no pudo evitar comenzar a formarse en el rostro de Leone.

Ella encontró algo para molestar a Tatsumi y causar una reacción como esa. Para Leone fue como encontrar un oasis en medio de un desierto por lo que ella no iba a desaprovechar ese descubrimiento.

' _Vaya, creo que después de todo podre divertirme con Tatsumi'_ Pensó una sonriente Leone, quien ya hacia planes para sacar más reacciones como esas de Tatsumi.

Francamente hubiese sido aburrido si Tatsumi era del tipo de hombre que solo pensaba en pelear y no ofrecía reacciones como la que acababa de dar a conocer.

Y hablando de Tatsumi… el decidió decir algo para tratar de cambiar de tema.

"¿Realmente tengo que ir esposado?" Finalmente Tatsumi hizo esa pregunta al ver que los movimientos de sus brazos habían sido restringidos por diez esposas que iban desde sus muñecas hasta sus codos.

Ahora mismo ellos se habían ido de la habitación pero Leone le dijo a Tatsumi que él todavía debía ir esposado y como ahora mismo Tatsumi no podía simplemente escapar por la ventana el accedió a que Leone le esposase los brazos.

Nuevamente a Tatsumi eso le parecía demasiado e incluso una acción cruel y despiadada.

Bueno de que Tatsumi era peligroso y no debía ser subestimado era verdad… entonces al final toda esa precaución quizás era lo más apropiado.

Aun así ella estaba un tanto decepcionada de tener que llevar así a un chico como Tatsumi, quien había capturado su interés desde el momento que se conocieron y que el fuese capaz de darse cuenta de que ella planeaba llevarse su dinero.

En otras circunstancias Leone hubiese hecho otro tipo de plan para que Tatsumi conociese oficialmente al resto del grupo, si Tatsumi tuviese una disposición más amigable entonces Leone podría simplemente darle un tour a Tatsumi por la base de Night Raid a la vez que ella presentaba a los miembros uno por uno.

Sin embargo con este chico que poseía un gran nivel de poder y una Teigu sumamente peligrosa que podía darle la victoria si llegase a conectar ya que el oponente seria dominado por el dolor… la precaución era la clave. Como si uno estuviese lidiando con un peligroso y venenoso escorpión, no se podía bajar la guardia en ningún instante a menos que uno desease ser picado.

Ciertamente ahora parecía que Leone era un poderoso y feroz León encargado de vigilar a un letal Escorpión con un aguijón muy mortífero.

 **-Salón Principal de la Base de Night Raid-**

Luego de caminar un rato con Leone con las esposas en sus dos brazos. Tatsumi y ella llegaron a una puerta la final de un pasillo que los llevo a una habitación grande.

Al abrir la puerta Tatsumi pudo ver a un grupo de cinco personas reunidas. Quienes Tatsumi asumió que eran el resto de Night Raid.

Entre las personas presentes se encontraba cierta chica de largo cabello negro. Aunque Tatsumi noto que ella llevaba una venda en la parte de la pierna donde su Teigu Scorpius Antares logro dañar.

Luego se encontraba una mujer de cabello purpura con lentes, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención eran unas enormes tijera que ella llevaba consigo.

Luego estaba una chica de cabello de color rosa quien consigo llevaba una gran arma de fuego.

Después de esa chica Tatsumi pudo ver a un chico de cabello verde con unos extraños guantes.

Y para finalizar se encontraba un hombre que parecía ser el mayor de todos los presentes, aun vistiendo una camisa se podía notar que ese hombre era alguien con músculos… aunque su cabello causo una mirada curiosa de parte de Tatsumi.

Aunque de entre todos ellos la persona a la que Tatsumi le dirigió la palabra era cierta chica.

"¡Eres tú!" Dijo Tatsumi al reconocer a aquella chica de ojos rojos, "Tu eres Akame, ¿Cierto?" Pregunto el para confirmarlo.

Akame lo miro con sospecha por unos segundos ya que ella jamás le contó a Tatsumi su nombre.

"Cuando le conté como lo trajimos aquí termino aprendiendo tu nombre," Contesto Leone al ver que Akame encontró raro que Tatsumi supiese su nombre.

La chica de cabello negro se limitó a asentir.

"Así es," Ella le confirmo a Tatsumi su nombre, "Mi nombre es Akame,".

Entonces Leone señalo uno por uno a los demás.

"Ellos son Bulat, Scheele, Lubbock y Mein," Leone así le dio el nombre de los demás a Tatsumi.

"Hola," Dijo con simpleza Tatsumi. Aunque al verlos directamente él pudo notar que ellos eran más fuertes que una persona común y corriente… además de como aparentemente llevaban todos un Teigu.

"Te ves más calmado que cuando te quedaste inconsciente," Akame no pudo evitar comentar al ver lo diferente que era el Tatsumi ahora que el chico consumido por la ira que estuvo a punto de retarla a ella y Leone a una pelea a la muerte.

En si Akame pudo atender que la muerte de sus amigos lo afecto… sin embargo si el intentaba cumplir con su venganza en ese momento únicamente lograría morir y darle una Teigu que podía infringir un gran dolor al Imperio para causar más miseria a la gente que se torture.

Pero al parecer una noche de sueño después de que su enfermedad lo dejase inconsciente logro calmar a Tatsumi.

"Todavía estoy furioso por lo que le paso a Sayo e Ieyasu," Clarifico Tatsumi, cuyos ojos ganaron una gran intensidad y odio al mencionarlos, probablemente porque Tatsumi tuvo que recordar sus muertes, "Pero por ahora estoy intentando no pensar en ellos… para así volver a pensar en ellos cuando invada el palacio para darme motivación extra para continuar aun si mi cuerpo está en las ultimas," Finalizo de hablar Tatsumi.

Akame asintió entendiendo que Tatsumi no había olvidado a sus dos amigos y que todavía planeaba vengarlos… después de todo uno simplemente no podía olvidar cuando los amigos morían.

Viendo que ahora se vendría la parte en donde se le haría a Tatsumi nuevamente una oferta para unirse ahora que él está más calmado, Leone decidió que era el momento de liberarlo.

"Creo que para hacer esto más cómodo, voy a quitarte las esposas," Dijo Leone mientras saco de su bolsillo la llave para abrir esas esposas.

Las esposas fueron quitadas de los brazos de Tatsumi, aun así el chico noto que Mein había apuntado esa enorme arma de fuego a su cabeza, probablemente ella estaba lista para dispararle a matar si el intentase algo peligroso ahora que él estaba libre y capaz de usar su Teigu.

A la vez Lubbock estaba apuntándole a Tatsumi con unos raros guantes que Tatsumi asumió que también eran una Teigu ya que todos los presentes parecían ser portadores de una Teigu.

Y el saber eso… únicamente le daba a Tatsumi aún más motivación para batirse a duelo contra todo Night Raid aquí y ahora. Ellos estaban ahora mismo prácticamente invitándolo a pelear.

"Leone nos contó por qué viniste a la Capital," Comenzó a hablar el chico llamado Lubbock, él tenía la intención de dejar las cosas claras entre ellos y Tatsumi viendo lo que este tenía que decir, "Según ella tu viniste desde el campo para ganar dinero en la Capital,".

Tatsumi asintió.

"Correcto, yo originalmente vine de mi pueblo con mis amigos para ganar dinero por lo difícil que han estado las cosas," Respondió Tatsumi, aunque la mencionar a sus amigos el apretó con fuerza sus puños, después de todo su perdida había sido hace muy poco.

Tatsumi no vio nada malo con responderles… quizás entonces ellos lo dejarían libre y él podría ir hacia donde estaba el Ministro…

"Entonces para gente de campo como ustedes el ser un soldado era la mejor opción," Asintió Bulat, siendo que él había visto historias como las de Tatsumi todo el tiempo durante su periodo de servirle al Imperio, "Imagino que ahora el trabajar para el Imperio aun si te diesen el dinero va a ser algo que nunca pasara," Dijo Bulat.

Tatumi asintió ante esas palabras, "Únicamente me iba a unir al Imperio por el dinero que me daría ser un soldado… pero ahora que sé que todo el Imperio está podrido por culpa de ese bastardo del Ministro no me uniría a ellos por ninguna razón, ni siquiera por todo el dinero en la capital".

Todos los presentes pudieron sentir la determinación en la voz de Tatsumi, en este punto ellos no sabían si se podía confiar del todo en él. Sin embargo aquella determinación de oponerse al Imperio… era genuina, eso lo debieron admitir todos los miembros presentes.

Bulat por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de Tatsumi.

"Como lo puedes ver tu única opción para conseguir tu venganza seria unirte a nosotros," Dijo Bulat, "Eventualmente para que los objetivos del Ejército Revolucionario se cumplan la muerte del Ministro es inevitable".

Bulat pudo sentir un gran poder proviniendo de Tatsumi. Con una simple mirada él pudo saber que ese chico llamado Tatsumi se encontraba en un nivel distinto al de una persona común y corriente, quizás él incluso estaba en un nivel cercano al de Akame si la historia de cómo él pudo mantener un combate e incluso ganar a ventaja eran tal como Akame se los había explicado.

Aun así Bulat sentía curiosidad de que si ese formidable ataque de la 'Scorpius Antares' de Tatsumi sería capaz de sobrepasar las defensas de Incursio… ya que si no fue así entonces la Teigu de Tatsumi perdería todo su poder al tener algo que la contrarrestase totalmente.

Si ese era el caso entonces Bulat por sí mismo podría servir para contrarrestar a Tatsumi en caso de que hubiese alguna pelea.

"¡Aun si ustedes planean hacer eso incluso yo puedo ver que no será de inmediato!" Respondió un Tatsumi que comenzaba a perder la paciencia al escuchar otro intento de reclutarlo, primero en aquella mansión y ahora aquí, "¡Si es debido a la influencia de ese bastardo que mis amigos muriesen entonces lo voy a matar lo más pronto que sea posible!" Para Tatsumi el esperar no era lo suyo… cosa que lo hacía un tanto incompatible con un grupo de asesinos.

Aun cuando el Ministro no fue directamente el que mato a sus amigos, según lo que Leone y Akame explicaron desde que el llego al poder todo el Imperio comenzó a pudrirse desde adentro y familias como los Harvards se hicieron más comunes debido a la influencia del ministro Honest en lo más alto de la sociedad, siendo que el Ministro alentaba ese estilo de vida cruel y sádico entre la alta sociedad.

Con el paso del tiempo familias como los Harvards o gente incluso peor era libre para hacer todo tipo de atrocidades con impunidad mientras los demás sufrían sin nadie que los pudiese ayudar.

Es por eso que aun si Honest no mato a sus amigos directamente, Tatsumi enfoco su ira y odio en el por ser la causa del problema. Y como Honest era alguien a quien Tatsumi deseaba ver muerto…

"¡Idiota! ¡Ir hacia la Capital con suficiente fuerza para invadir al Palacio no es algo que se pueda hacer de un día para otro!" Contesto una irritada Mein al ver como Tatsumi continuaba negándose a lo que según los ojos de la peli-rosada era únicamente impaciencia y egoísmo.

"No seas tonto y acepta nuestra oferta, normalmente el unirse a Night Raid es mucho más complicado que ser invitado de esta forma, estas recibiendo una oportunidad excepcional," Añadió Lubbock, "Si quieres acabar con el Ministro esta es tu mejor oportunidad ya que fuera de nosotros nadie se les opone o presenta alguna amenaza,".

A diferencia de ayer donde Tatsumi al menos tuvo una excusa para rechazar las ofertas de Leone y Akame debido a su estado alterado por la muerte de sus amigos… ahora mismo Tatsumi no tenía tales excusas para negarse.

El día de ayer Tatsumi estaba tan cegado por sus emociones debido a la muerte de sus amigos que el únicamente rechazo las ofertas que Leone y Akame le hicieron, aun si el escuchaba sus palabras los más probable es que él no las hubiese tenido en cuenta. Únicamente ir al palacio y matar al Ministro era lo que Tatsumi pensaba hacer, nada más le importaba aun si el moría en el intento.

Asique ahora considerando lo que ellos le dijeron, Tatsumi decidió pensar en qué hacer.

Ciertamente con la ayuda de ellos cumplir su objetivo sería más simple… pero a la vez tomaría demasiado tiempo, cosa que le desagradaba a Tatsumi a quien la paciencia no era su mejor virtud.

Ah, cierto… todavía había algo más que se podía hacer.

"Esperen… existe todavía otra opción," E inesperadamente en lugar de un 'si o un no' la respuesta de Tatsumi fue esa, él dijo aquellas palabras con una sonrisa de confianza, como si en su propia mente él hubiese llegado a una conclusión válida para esta situación.

Eso causo curiosidad en todos… aunque los más experimentados como Akame y Bulat sintieron que debían estar alerta.

"¿Eh? ¿Y cuál es esa opción?" Pregunto en genuina curiosidad Scheele, quien pensaba que solo habían dos opciones, la de aceptar y ser uno de ellos o la de rechazar y morir aquí mismo.

"Otra opción sería el pelear contra todos ustedes al mismo tiempo y pelear mi salida de este lugar, así no me uno y sigo con vida para vengarme de Honest," Tatsumi ahí dio otra opción y le dio a los miembros de Night Raid una mirada expectante igual a la que él le dio a Akame durante el combate que ellos tuvieron.

La reacción ante aquella acción fue inmediata de parte de los miembros de Night Raid.

La chica de cabello rosa que Tatsumi recordó que se llamaba Mein apunto nuevamente esa enorme arma de fuego hacia él y se veía lista a disparar al más mínimo movimiento agresivo que hiciese Tatsumi, de hecho lo impresionante fue que ella no hubiese disparado inmediatamente después de que Tatsumi dijese esa opción de pelear. Quizás como un último intento de salvar la situación ya que cuando el primer ataque fuese hecho ya sería imposible una alianza.

Tatsumi vio un ligero cambio en la postura de la chica de lentes que tenía unas tijeras gigantes a quien Tatsumi recordó que su nombre era Scheele, ella también se veía lista para atacar al instante. Honestamente con ella el cambio fue el más notorio ya que antes de hacer su declaración ella no se veía peligrosa y Tatsumi no sentía ningún peligro viniendo de esa chica… pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

Para Tatsumi era casi como si un interruptor dentro de la cabeza de esa chica hubiese sido activado en el instante que el declaro sus intenciones hostiles.

De hecho de entre todos los presentes Tatsumi se atrevería decir que la persona más letal y mortífera podría ser esa chica de tijera gigante tan solo porque ella era la que irradiaba más sed de sangre aun si ella mantenía su compostura en el exterior en sus ojos se podía ver que ella estaba lista para matar sin ningún problema.

Akame saco a Murasame y se puso en guardia y presto especial atención a la uña roja de Tatsumi, esperado cualquier indicio de que se transformase en esa uña más larga y puntiaguda que servía como el lugar donde los poderes de su Teigu se manifestaban.

Akame ya experimento en carne propia el inmenso dolor que esa Teigu causaba y por lo tanto no deseaba que sus compañeros lo sufriesen.

Lubbock por su parte uso sus guantes para formar una lanza hecha de ellos en su mano.

Y finalmente ese hombre llamado Bulat saco su espada.

Toda Night Raid tenía sus Teigu listas para entrar en combate.

Tan solo bastaba el más leve indicio de que Tatsumi se iba a lanzar hacia ellos y una pelea hasta la muerte daría inicio, una pelea en la que ellos debían mantener distancia de ser posible.

Todos los de Night Raid habían sido advertidos del riesgo de Scorpius Antares gracias a Akame y por lo tanto ellos sabían que evitar un impacto era lo más importante o podrían quedar inmóviles debido al dolor haciéndolos una presa fácil y también incapaz de ayudar.

Pelear a corto rango daba el riesgo de que Tatsumi clavase su aguijón/uña directamente, mientras que intentar mantener la pelea a distancia los dejaba expuestos a que Tatsumi usase un ataque como el que el uso para herir a Akame en primer lugar.

Al final el salir de una pelea como esa intacto era… algo poco probable. Sin embargo era menos probable para Tatsumi el salir con vida debido a que sus enemigos eran usuarios de Teigu que lo superaban en número además de ser unos profesionales en eso de matar gente mientras que la única persona humana que Tatsumi había matado fue Aria.

Tatsumi por su parte podía decir que esas reacciones realmente le gustaron ya que mostraba que todo el grupo supo reaccionar de forma efectiva ante sus palabras, definitivamente eran profesionales de un muy alto calibre a pesar de que a primera vista no lo pareciese…

Y más que temerle a la posibilidad de tener a todo Night Raid… a seis usuarios de Teigu yendo directamente hacia el con la intención de matarlo… Tatsumi pensaba en ese escenario como la batalla de su vida e incluso una gran manera de morir.

Además Tatsumi estaba convencido de que si el moría entonces al menos eso sería llevándose al menos un miembro de ellos con el hacia el más allá y dándole un dolor físico para recordar para los demás miembros de Night Raid.

Como se encontraba dada la situación lo único que aquí faltaba para comenzar ese combate hasta la muerte seria que Tatsumi hiciese el primer movimiento.

Pero inesperadamente la persona que le puso fin a eso… fue el mismo Tatsumi.

"Ah pero si muero aquí entonces moriré sin haberme vengado del Primer Ministro ni sin haber ganado ni un solo centavo para la aldea…" Suspiro Tatsumi quien levanto sus manos en señal de que él no iba a pelear después de todo.

Incluso su uña que el usaba para atacar volvió a ser una uña de tamaño normal. Para Tatsumi esa acción indicaba que el ya no tenía deseo alguno de pelear.

Sin embargo no era porque él le tuviese aprecio a los miembros de Night Raid o algo por el estilo, sino porque aun cuando eso iba a ser una asombrosa pelea… Tatsumi al final decidió que la venganza en contra de Honest era lo que tenía mucha más prioridad para él.

"No me mal entiendan realmente tengo ganas de pelear contra ustedes seis al mismos tiempo," Admitió sin ninguna complicación Tatsumi y los miembros de Night Raid pudieron sentir la honestidad en su voz, "Pero incluso yo sé que moriría antes de vengarme del Ministro si hago eso, entonces nadie podría vengar a mis amigos".

Tatsumi no era de aquellos que se engañaban a si mismo creyendo ser invencibles tan solo por poseer una Teigu. El a pesar de ser alguien que ansiaba batallar contra oponentes fuertes también era una persona que sabía cuándo ya era demasiado. Además que todos sus oponentes poseían Teigu.

Primero el cumpliría su plan y si nada salía mal entonces el volvería a esta base para enfrentarse a estas personas.

En el caso de Tatsumi ese 'plan' seria el atacar directamente el palacio y matar a Honest cuando lo hubiese encontrado y antes de eso eliminar a quien fuese que se metiese en su camino durante el ataque al palacio.

Al final su venganza contra el Ministro tomaba prioridad por el hecho de que Tatsumi no se perdonaría a sí mismo el morir antes de que Sayo e Ieyasu fuesen vengados.

"Puedo ver que realmente eres un chico interesante," Se escuchó una voz que no le pertenecía a ninguno de los presentes.

Tatsumi comenzó a mirar hacia sus alrededores para ver de dónde venía esa voz mientras que los miembros de Night Raid no se veían afectados en nada, como si ellos ya supiesen a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

Una de las puertas que se encontraba en la habitación se abrió y de ahí salió una mujer.

Esa mujer tenía el cabello de color plateado corto. Aunque lo que era más notorio era su brazo metálico y en menor medida su parche en el ojo. Finalmente ella estaba fumando.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Eres otro miembro de este grupo?" Pregunto Tatsumi al ver como los demás no se alarmaron por la presencia de esa mujer, lo que únicamente podía decir que ellos la conocían.

"Correcto, mi nombre es Najenda y soy la Líder de Night Raid," Se presentó formalmente ella, "Originalmente me iba a ir por unos días, pero cuando Leone me informo de un joven de increíbles habilidades y con una Teigu decidí quedarme para verte en persona y decidir qué hacer," Dijo Najenda.

"¿…Entonces sería posible que tu permitieses que me fuese de aquí sin mayores problemas?" Pregunto con algo de esperanza Tatsumi ya que si alguien podía hacer eso era esta mujer, "Es decir sino me tendrán que matar y yo pondría resistencia y aun si muero me llevaría a al menos uno de tus subordinados a la tumba conmigo," Tatsumi acababa de demostrar que no era exactamente la mejor persona para usar habilidades sociales, esas palabras suyas lo dejaban claro.

Entonces si ella decía que si el seria libre de invadir el palacio…

"Normalmente ese no sería el caso y te enviaríamos a trabajar a algún lugar si no deseases unírtenos ya que no podemos dejarte ir ahora que sabes de este lugar," Respondió ella a la pregunta de Tatsumi, "Sin embargo debido a lo que he visto de ti aun si te enviásemos a una zona remota tu irías directamente a matar al Ministro en el segundo en el que te dejen de vigilar," Resumió ella la razón por la que dejarlo ir no era una opción.

"…Bueno si, eso pasaría," Asintió Tatsumi, quien no trataba de esconder su objetivo.

Najenda entonces decidió hacer algo un tanto arriesgado pero si daba el caso de que funcionara podría darles a Night Raid y al Ejército Revolucionario un aliado muy poderoso.

"Creo que lo mejor sería hablar con Tatsumi en privado para el resto de esta conversación," Finalmente Najenda tomo esa decisión.

Aunque claro con una persona tan agresiva como Tatsumi el estar sola con el… realmente era arriesgado.

"¿¡Que!?" Se escuchó decir a un incrédulo Lubbock.

"Hmm… se ve demasiado peligroso," Dijo Scheele después de pensarlo un poco.

"Incluso yo creo que no es la mejor decisión," Añadió Leone, y si ella misma creía que una acción como esa no era buena… eso en si decía bastante.

"Si ese chico pudo mostrar suficiente autocontrol para retractarse de intentar pelear contra todos ustedes, creo que el riesgo merece la pena," Contesto Najenda, "Además confió en ustedes y yo no soy tan débil como para morir en cosa de segundos," Con eso ella dejo claro que aun si Tatsumi la atacaba ella podría defenderse por unos instantes, instantes suficiente para que ellos pudiesen entrar y matar a Tatsumi si las cosas terminaban en eso.

"Oh vamos…" Suspiro Tatsumi, "Ya dije que no iba a pelear con ustedes mientras el Ministro continuase con vida…" Pero por lo visto ellos no confiaban en sus palabras.

Entonces Tatsumi siguió a Najenda a su oficina.

 **-Oficina de Najenda-**

Ahora nos encontramos en la oficina de Najenda en donde solo ella y Tatsumi estaban ya que ella deseaba hablar en privado con él.

Por supuesto que ni ella ni los miembros de Night Raid serían tan estúpidos como para dejarla sola con un chico que abiertamente dejo claro que él podía decidir pelear para salir aun cuando sus posibilidades de ganar fuesen mínimas… todo para hacer las cosas a su manera.

Todos los miembros de Night Raid se encontraban afuera de la oficina y en modo alerta, listos para entrar a la más mínima señal.

Aunque antes de entrar a la oficina Tatsumi noto que ese chico llamado Lubbock le dio una mirada mucho más intensa que el resto. Como si de entre todos el fuese el más preocupado de que la jefa se quede a solas con Tatsumi.

Además de que esa misma mirada le prometía un dolor inimaginable… cosa que no hacía sino incrementar el deseo de Tatsumi de pelear contra Lubbock.

' _Honestamente quieren que me una a ellos… y aun así me dan motivación para pelear con ellos,'_ Pensó Tatsumi, viendo la ironía de la situación y a la vez sorprendido a su propio autocontrol porque en otras situaciones la pelea ya se hubiese dado.

' _No, cálmate Tatsumi, primero tienes que matar al Ministro y luego puedes pelear con ellos…'_ Se recordó a si mismo Tatsumi la razón por la que todavía no había una pelea… pero que eventualmente iba a pasar.

Mientras Tatsumi estaba ocupado en sus propios pensamientos, Najenda estaba de manera similar ocupada en sus pensamientos, aunque estos eran sobre el chico que ella tenía en frente.

Aun cuando a primera vista Tatsumi era la perfecta definición de un maniaco que se unía al campo de batalla para satisfacer su sed de sangre… Najenda podía ver que ese no era totalmente el caso.

Claro que ella podía ver la gran sed de combate que Tatsumi poseía y de cómo el prospecto de tener a Night Raid como enemigo le sonaba excelente porque él tendría un gran combate.

También Najenda sabía de la Scorpius Antares en posesión de Tatsumi, un Teigu del que no había información pero cuyo poder era aparentemente el de causar un profundo dolor en donde conectase y que además podía ser usado a distancia al disparar un rayo de color escarlata, el conectar debilitaba al oponente debido al dolor y a que la movilidad se reducía.

Si Tatsumi pudiese conectar al menos uno de esos ataques contra Esdeath… entonces la posibilidad de victoria en contra de ella crecía enormemente. De lograr una mejor coordinación con el resto del grupo entonces Tatsumi podría ciertamente volverse la pieza central de un plan para derrotar a Esdeath.

Pero Najenda supo que lo más difícil seria en si controlar a Tatsumi, ya que a diferencia de los demás miembros de Night Raid quienes eran comparables a animales entrenados para seguir ordenes durante sus misiones… Tatsumi podía ser comparado a un animal salvaje que no podía ser controlado por nadie.

Afortunadamente Najenda sabía de la motivación perfecta que podía ayudar a marcar un inicio con Tatsumi y Night Raid.

"Por lo que escuche es claro que tú eres del tipo de persona que prefiere hacer las cosas a su manera," Comenzó a hablar Najenda.

Tatsumi únicamente asintió ya que eso era algo que él no iba a negar.

"Con eso en cuenta sé que tenerte aquí será difícil, pero a la vez dejarte ir sería una mala decisión ya que iras a buscar la muerte del Ministro," Y ya que el nombre del Ministro salió, Najenda busco cierto objeto en sus bolsillos y se lo entrego a Tatsumi.

Ese objeto era una foto con la imagen de un hombre. Incluso Tatsumi entendió quién era esa persona.

"…Incluso una foto me dice que ese tipo es escoria," Dijo Tatsumi luego de grabarse en la mente la imagen de la persona a la que le iba a matar, "Si no hubiese sabido nada de el con solo ver la foto diría que es un tipo desagradable,".

"Ni te lo imaginas…" Respondió Najenda.

"Una persona es la carta de triunfo del Ministro. Esa persona se encuentra ahora mismo en la parte norte del imperio, sin embargo su poder es sin duda sin igual," Al hablar sobre esa mujer… Esdeath no pudo evitar recordar verla en acción… ella jamás había conocido a una persona tan temible en el campo de batalla.

Verdaderamente Esdeath era un ejército de una sola persona.

"Ella es conocida como la 'Persona Más Poderosa del Imperio' y si el Ejército Revolucionario continua con su misión entonces una confrontación con ella se volverá inevitable," Revelo Najenda a Tatsumi su mejor oferta para ganarse la alianza de Tatsumi, "Además si te unes a nosotros podrás tener una oportunidad de enfrentarte a Esdeath y la oportunidad de matar al Ministro,".

"La persona más poderosa del Imperio…" Repitió Tatsumi con una sonrisa en su rostro al repetir ese título en sus labios.

De hecho Tatsumi sintió como su uña donde se manifestaba Scorpius Antares comenzó a picarle un poco en anticipación después de escuchar aquellas palabras sobre una persona que supuestamente poseía tanto poder para ser llamada la más fuerte de todo el Imperio.

Ahora solo era cosa de asegurarse de que eso era verdad y que esa mujer llamada Najenda no le estuviese mintiendo.

"¿Realmente existe tal persona?" Pregunto Tatsumi para confirmarlo.

"Puede que no sepas nada de ella, pero te aseguro que ella es real," Respondió una Najenda que sonreía por dentro ya que ella había logrado capturar la atención de Tatsumi finalmente, aun si para eso se tuviese que usar a 'esa persona' como incentivo, "Esdeath se encuentra a tal nivel que para derrotarla sería necesario usar a Akame con su Teigu que puede matar al contacto, como mínimo otros 10 usuarios de Teigu y finalmente 50.000 soldados para tener la oportunidad de derrotarla,".

Tatsumi lo pudo saber al ver los ojos de esa mujer… ¡Ella no estaba mintiendo!

"¿Realmente hay tal persona en este mundo?" Se preguntó a si mismo Tatsumi mientras una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, "¿Acaso hay presa más grande que esa?" Fueron las palabras de Tatsumi a Najenda, quien no le respondió sabiendo que esa pregunta de él no requería una respuesta.

Najenda lo supo al ver a Tatsumi reaccionando al saber de la existencia de Esdeath… cuando los dos se encontrasen para un combate en serio solo uno saldría con vida, una batalla de proporciones épicas se daría entre dos personas con una gran lujuria por la batalla.

De hecho Najenda estaba convencida de que si Tatsumi se encontrase con Esdeath el ignoraría cualquier orden y simplemente iría hacia ella con la intención de pelear.

A diferencia de Esdeath… la emoción por una batalla que Tatsumi protestaba era diferente a pesar de ser muy similar.

En el caso de Esdeath era claro que había algo malo con ella… o quizás desde el inicio fue maligna.

Pero en el caso de Tatsumi aun si muchos lo viesen a simple vista dirían que son lo mismo, Najenda quien vio a Esdeath de cerca sabía que eran diferentes.

Si Najenda tuviese que hacer una teoría con toda la información que le habían dado… entonces ella se atrevería a decir que su enfermedad era lo que causaba que Tatsumi buscase tan desesperadamente un oponente muy fuerte con quien tener un combate.

Después de todo… era lógico si uno consideraba que su vida estaba condenada a no durar mucho.

La vida de un chico que estaba condenada a ser una vida corta… y como consecuencia dicho chico quiso dejar este mundo de la manera en la que él lo deseaba: En un combate a la muerte en contra de la persona más fuerte que este mundo pudiese ofrecer.

A diferencia de Esdeath quien había nacido con esa predisposición a la violencia y batallas sangrientas… Najenda pudo asumir que Tatsumi termino transformándose en el chico que estaba frente a sus ojos debido a su enfermedad cardiaca que lo condenaba a una vida corta.

Por su parte Tatsumi quien estaba formando su decisión… decidió darle una disculpa a aquellos a los que su elección final afectaría.

' _Chicos lo siento, pero me demorare un poco en vengarlos… pero les aseguro que el Ministro caerá,'_ Dijo en su mente Tatsumi como disculpa a sus fallecidos amigos.

"Después de pensarlo con más cuidado… creo que unirme a este grupo no es tan mala idea," Suspiro un resignado Tatsumi al saber que con eso el ya no podría simplemente hacer lo que quisiese al tener que trabajar con un grupo de personas desde ahora.

"Sabía que terminarías uniéndote después de escuchar sobre Esdeath," Sonrió Najenda, ella se había jugado todo en ese último intento, si Tatsumi lo rechazaba… entonces el moriría a manos de Night Raid, quienes tomarían su Teigu para dársela a alguien más. Únicamente si era porque él no dejaría otra opción al ser tan terco.

Afortunadamente eso se pudo evitar y una persona con el poder de Tatsumi se les unió.

"Yo como la líder de Night Raid acepto tu ingreso al grupo," Asintió Najenda con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le extendió a Tatsumi la mano que todavía era humana.

Tatsumi por su parte extendió la suya y devolvió el apretón, confirmando así la unión entre él y Night Raid.

Tatsumi podía oficialmente ser aliado… pero eso no significaba que él se sintiese parte del grupo.

Después de todo él tenía sus propias prioridades.

"Quiero que prometas que Esdeath será mi oponente," Fue la condición de Tatsumi para unirse a Night Raid, "Siempre y cuando eso pase no me molestaría unirme a este grupo, incluso evitare ir ahora por el Ministro".

El hecho de que Tatsumi accediese a esas condiciones indicaba su deseo de pelear contra la persona que supuestamente se ganó el título de 'la más poderosa del imperio,'.

Tatsumi estaba seguro de que Sayo e Ieyasu hubiesen entendido y respetado su decisión. Después de todos ellos lo conocían más que nadie además de ser las únicas personas que Tatsumi consideraba como amigos.

De esa manera… Tatsumi termino cayendo en el plan de Najenda.

Najenda le había dado a Tatsumi un objetivo claro y además la información de que si él se unía a Night Raid una eventual confrontación con ella se volvería inevitable además de darle una clara ruta hacia Honest. La situación para que el decidiese unirse a un grupo se había manifestado.

"Me parece una condición aceptable," Asintió ella, quien entonces miro seriamente a Tatsumi a los ojos únicamente para terminar de confirmar algo, "La gran mayoría de la gente evitaría a Esdeath en lugar de activamente buscar un conflicto con ella, sin embargo nada más escuchar sobre ella tú te sentiste emocionado por enfrentarla en lugar de pensártelo dos veces," Dijo Najenda ante la actitud de Tatsumi.

"He pasado mucho tiempo buscando un oponente que haga que este corazón mío arda al cien por ciento en una batalla que me lleve a mi limite absoluto," Contesto con honestidad un Tatsumi que llevo una mano sobre su corazón, aun así en su rostro seguía estando esa sonrisa de expectación que se formó luego de oír sobre Esdeath, "Esa mujer llamada Esdeath suena como la persona que he estado buscando y si muero peleando con ella… entonces esa hubiese sido la pelea en la que yo quería morir,".

Al oír la honestidad en la voz de Tatsumi… Najenda no pudo evitar quedar aún más impresionada con ese chico, había ganado su respeto con solo decir esas palabras.

La reputación y acciones de Esdeath era tal que tan solo el escuchar que ella se acercaba era suficiente para mandar corriendo a muchos y únicamente enfrentarla cuando no existía otra opción.

Y ese chico sonaba de tal forma que pareciese que si el escuchaba que Esdeath se acercaba… el iría corriendo hacia ella con toda la intención de tener un combate hasta la muerte e ignorando cualquier táctica o cualquier orden.

En caso de que eso ocurriese… bien, igualmente sería una gran oportunidad para confirmar que tan lejos podría llegar Tatsumi en una pelea contra Esdeath. Eso sí habría que mandar a alguien más para vigilarlo en caso de que Esdeath estuviese por matar a Tatsumi… aún era muy pronto para que Tatsumi muriese.

Esdeath no era nadie fácil contra quien combatir y si Tatsumi lograba conectar por lo menos una sola de las 'Agujas Escarlata'… entonces la posibilidad de victoria ante Esdeath podría convertirse en una realidad.

Y aun si Tatsumi muriese en el intento, el poder de su Teigu pudiese haber sido bien capaz de darle daño físico que limitase la movilidad de Esdeath, lo que la dejaría en perfecta posición para que Akame finalice el trabajo.

Como todo era visto Najenda supo que tener a Tatsumi con ellos era una oportunidad dorada, perfecta y que solo vendría una vez… eso sin mencionar su potencial de crecer todavía más fuerte. Durante su tiempo como miembro de las fuerzas del Imperio fue que Najenda pudo ver a varios tipos de soldados y personas en el campo de batalla.

Es por eso que ella poseía un buen ojo para juzgar a aquellos que deseaban pelear y el potencial que tenían para ser más fuertes… y francamente Tatsumi era casi comparable a Akame en términos de potencial.

Además de que el dominio sobre su Teigu era otro punto a favor de Tatsumi ya que el debió tenerlo por un buen tiempo para perfeccionar su técnica con Scorpius Antares mientras que un nuevo usuario podría demorar bastante en lograr un dominio similar al de Tatsumi.

Quizás podía verse feo considerar el valor de alguien por sus habilidades de tal forma, pero como líder de Night Raid, Najenda debía tomar decisiones duras y poco morales a veces considerando que esta era una escuadra de asesinatos a fin de cuentas.

Aunque en el caso de que Tatsumi hubiese sido un chico sin Teigu y con una personalidad más normal… ella igualmente le hubiese ofrecido algo después de haber perdido a sus amigos y ver la parte oscura del Imperio y vivir para contarlo.

Aunque igualmente Najenda supo que ella debía establecer ciertos puntos con Tatsumi.

"Una condición será que no puedes buscar peleas en serio con nadie de Night Raid," Dijo Najenda la primera de las condiciones para Tatsumi.

Esa condición era la más esencial si ese chico se iba a quedar con el grupo.

Najenda ya supo que si Tatsumi se ponía serio en un simple entrenamiento entonces el terminaría matando a uno de los miembros de Night Raid, muriendo el o quizás una muerte donde Tatsumi y su víctima muriesen al mismo tiempo.

Tanto Tatsumi como cualquiera de los miembros de Night Raid eran simplemente demasiado valiosos como para andar matándose entre ellos.

"Puedes pelear en entrenamientos pero estarás prohibido de usar tu Teigu, tampoco puedes convertir esos entrenamientos en combates a muerte," Añadió Najenda, siendo que era también importante aclarar eso ya que si Tatsumi usase su Teigu entonces él podría incapacitar o dañar permanentemente a otro miembro de Night Raid, lo que nuevamente era algo que ella no podía aceptar.

Por ejemplo Akame estuvo en riesgo de estar varios días inactiva después de su combate con Tatsumi en la mansión de los Harvards. Solo fue porque Tatsumi conecto una sola de sus Agujas Escarlata que ese no fue el caso. El recibir más de una podría dejar a alguien con daño permanente a los nervios.

"…Ah bueno, igual es mejor que nada," Suspiro Tatsumi a la vez que asintió, dando a entender que el aceptaba ese trato de poder pelear con otros miembros de Night Raid siempre y cuando el no usase su Teigu… lamentablemente después de esas sesiones de entrenamiento su dedo le comienza a picar por lo que Tatsumi supo que después él tendría que ir a encontrar una Danger Beast para encargarse de esa picazón en el dedo la cual eran los deseos de su Teigu para ser usada.

"La segunda será que tendrás que ayudar con las misiones de Night Raid como miembro que eres, aunque no te pediré una infiltración si es que no puedes hacerlo pero cuando sea el momento de atacar un lugar espero que estés ahí," Dijo Najenda.

Tatsumi considero que hacer, esas condiciones en si no se veían tan malas y él podría tener acción con los otros miembros de Night Raid siempre que no se pasase de mano… bueno era mejor que una prohibición absoluta de pelear con ellos.

"Muy bien me uniré… pero si Esdeath no cumple con mis estándares…" Entonces Tatsumi le dio una mirada seria a Najenda, quien ni se inmuto al saber que el solo buscaba dar una advertencia… además que después de ver de cerca a Esdeath había pocas cosas capaces de intimidar a uno, "Entonces tu aceptaras mi renuncia sin enviar nadie a matarme," El usuario de Scorpious Antares le dio esa condición a la líder de Night Raid ese detalle.

Najenda supo que Esdeath cumpliría las expectativas de Tatsumi por lo que su condición era algo aceptable.

"Me parece muy bien," Acepto Najenda sin ningún problema la condición de Tatsumi.

Ese apretón de manos significo un antes y un después para Night Raid… ya que un miembro de ellos que eventualmente se volvería muy importante finalmente se había unido.

 **-Afuera de la Oficina de Najenda-**

Afuera de la oficina la situación era distinta ya que si bien dentro se podían escuchar los sonidos de las voces de Tatsumi y Najenda… aquí afuera no se podía escuchar nada.

Eso era debido a que todos los miembros de Night Raid estaban con su atención enfocada en la puerta de la oficina. Listos para entrar al más mínimo sonido hostil.

Y de entre todos se podía notar a cierto chico de cabello verde siendo el visiblemente más enfocado que todos, aunque sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

La razón por la que Lubbock se encontraba más preocupado que los demás… era porque el tenia ciertos sentimientos románticos hacia Najenda y la idea de dejarla sola ante una persona como Tatsumi realmente no le agradaba para nada a Lubbock.

Por lo que Lubbock había visto en persona… Tatsumi era alguien en el que no se podía confiar. Ese tipo de personas como él le ponían más prioridad a sus propios deseos aun si otras personas terminaban heridas o perjudicadas.

Lubbock llego a esa conclusión después de ver como Tatsumi estuvo al borde de pelear contra todo Night Raid para así hacer las cosas a su manera.

Una persona así desde el punto de vista de Lubbock no servía para trabajar en grupo y más que ayudar terminaría perjudicando a Night Raid con su actitud egoísta.

Como sea si Tatsumi realmente decidía atacar a Najenda… (Acción que haría imposible cualquier tipo de unión con Night Raid o el Ejército Revolucionario y que lo marcaria como un objetivo a ser asesinado) entones Lubbock no tendría piedad alguna y usaría a Cross Tail para acabar lo más lentamente con la vida de ese chico.

Y como toque final el usaría los hilos de Cross Tail para triturar ese corazón tan especial que tenía Tatsumi.

' _Tan solo atrévete a tocarle un cabello a ella y estarás rogándome por la muerte…'_ Ese tipo de pensamientos había en la mente de Lubbock, quien estaba listo para al más mínimo sonido entrar en la oficina y acabar con Tatsumi.

Sin embargo fue en ese instante que un sonido se escuchó… el de la puerta de la oficina abriéndose.

De ahí salieron Najenda y Tatsumi, para el alivio de todos Najenda no parecía tener ninguna herida.

Eso… solo podía significar una cosa.

"Jefa, ¿Eso significa que…?" Comenzó a pregunta Scheele.

Najenda asintió.

"Tatsumi acepto el unirse a nosotros y logre convencerlo de no ir a por la cabeza del Ministro por ahora," Revelo la líder de Night Raid, aun si la única forma de hacerlo fuese ofreciéndole a Tatsumi el permiso de pelear contra Esdeath en cuanto el la viese.

Claro que ella les contaría en privado a los demás sobre eso y las condiciones que él puso, incluida la opción de irse sin ser perseguido, pero por ahora ellos podían aceptar a un nuevo miembro.

"Tatsumi ya que ahora eres parte de Night Raid, ¿Por qué no te presentas formalmente?" Sugirió Najenda, esperando que con eso la tensión que había entre Tatsumi y el grupo debido a que Tatsumi y ellos casi se van a una pelea a la muerte desapareciese.

Al escuchar esa sugerencia de parte de Najenda los miembros de Night Raid miraron con curiosidad a Tatsumi para ver qué tipo de presentación iba a hacer ahora que ellos ya no iban a pelear.

Por su parte Tatsumi estaba pensando en que hacer, es decir él nunca había tenido que presentarse formalmente ante un grupo de personas antes… ah, por supuesto.

' _Ah sí, Sayo una vez me dijo como hacer una presentación,'_ Ahí fue cuando Tatsumi recordó que en anticipación para ir a buscar trabajo a la Capital, Sayo se encargó de _enseñarle_ (Básicamente golpeándolo hasta que se le quedase grabado en la memoria el cómo hacerlo bien) a Tatsumi como presentarse ante alguien que lo haya contratado para un trabajo.

Claro que dicha presentación era para un trabajo como soldado, no como miembro de un grupo de asesinos por lo que Tatsumi decidió añadir su propio encanto.

"Es un placer, mi nombre es Tatsumi, sé que solo estamos utilizándonos el uno al otro, pero intentemos que mi estancia aquí no sea deprimente," Les dijo Tatsumi a los demás a modo de 'presentación oficial' después de unirse al grupo. Aunque a la vez él dijo en voz alta que su situación no era la de un 'aliado' del grupo.

Night Raid utilizaba a Tatsumi y su gran poder junto con su Teigu para que un gran aliado contra el Imperio no muriese si intentando vengarse el solo además de que la ayuda extra que proveía Tatsumi no les vendría nada de mal en términos de potencial de combate.

Tatsumi los utilizaba a ellos para facilitar su camino hacia tomar la cabeza del Ministro, además de que también el aliarse con ese grupo de asesinos

No había ni compañerismo ni confianza en esa relación… aunque quizás en el futuro eso pudiese cambiar.

Pero igualmente a cierto miembro de Night Raid no le causo ninguna gracia la 'presentación oficial' de Tatsumi.

"Más le vale que no arruine nuestras misiones," Dijo Mein con un tono de voz condescendiente mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a Tatsumi como si no fuese la gran cosa, "Él se ve como uno de esos tipos al que no puede ni confiársele cocinar algo sin quemarlo," Continuo hablando ella para la irritación de Tatsumi.

Ahora si algo uno debía haber aprendido para este punto… era que Tatsumi no era del tipo de persona que aguantase palabras como esas sin dar una respuesta.

"¿¡Quieres pelear conmigo, plana!?" Respondió un Tatsumi a quien no le importaban las consecuencias de sus palabras ni tenía miedo de las repercusiones.

Todos los presentes con excepción de Tatsumi se quedaron congelados por la sorpresa y con la boca abierta debido a lo que Tatsumi había dicho.

Es decir… nadie se hubiese atrevido a responderle a Mein de tal forma debido a lo que ella pudiese hacer con el responsable y si bien ella no llegaría a matar… igualmente ella era capaz de causar un gran daño.

Aunque en el caso de Mein… una vez que su cerebro termino de procesar lo que Tatsumi dijo después de la sorpresa inicial… ella estaba con una furia que crecía poco a poco.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" Pregunto peligrosamente la peli-rosada, únicamente para confirmar si ella había escuchado bien… aunque aún si Tatsumi intentaba negarlo ella todavía lo lastimaría.

Pero por supuesto nuestro héroe…

"¡Te dije plana porque no tienes nada de pecho!" Respondió al instante Tatsumi y a la vez sin ninguna duda, "¡Creo que incluso el Ministro tiene más pecho que tú!" Y por lo que Tatsumi vio de el en esa foto esas palabras incluso podrían ser verdad.

Las palabras de Tatsumi se podían tomar… como una declaración de guerra hacia Mein.

"¡TE VOY A MATAR!" Respondió una furiosa Mein quien apunto a Pumpking directo a entre las piernas de Tatsumi con la clara intención de hacerlo sufrir por su osadía.

Al ver a donde ella había apuntado su Teigu… eso causo que Lubbock y Bulat se pusiesen pálidos e incluso que Tatsumi se pusiese nervioso.

Actuando rápido para evitar que la unión de Tatsumi al grupo terminase apenas unirse, Leone se puso detrás de Mein y con la fuerza incrementada que Lionelle le daba ella fue capaz de agarrar los brazos de Mein en un fuerte abrazo por detrás.

"Tatsumi lo mejor es que guardes tu distancia de ella hasta que se calme," Sugirió Leone mientras hacía fuerzas para mantener agarrada a Mein, quien le daba a Leone unos gritos para que la soltara para mandar poder destruir a Tatsumi a base de disparos.

Leone debió admitir que fue divertido ver como Tatsumi le respondió inmediatamente a Mein de tal forma… aunque eso a la vez mostraba una enorme falta de sentido de la auto-preservación.

Aunque considerando todo lo que ella vio de Tatsumi… quizás ese tipo de respuestas eran lo que uno se debía esperar.

"Eso realmente fue temerario…" Lubbock no pudo evitar comentar luego de recuperarse de su sorpresa inicial. Puede que al chico de cabellos verdes todavía no sintiese confianza o siquiera le agradase Tatsumi… sin embargo al menos un poco de respeto por el chico de cabello castaño nació dentro de Lubbock.

Podía ser algo mínimo, pero por lo menos era el inicio de algo.

Bulat únicamente pudo asentir a las palabras de Lubbock.

"Sin embargo con eso el ya hizo un enemigo permanente," Dijo Bulat quien veía como Mein era sacada por Leone de la habitación mientras Scheele iba con ellas para asegurar que no hubiesen mayores problemas.

Conociendo a Mein ella no olvidaría esto en mucho tiempo a menos que Tatsumi lograse algo épico para ganarse su perdón. Como por lo pronto eso no se veía posible lo cierto era que las cosas entre ella y Tatsumi iban a estar… complicadas.

Probablemente después de calmarse ella no intentaría matar a Tatsumi nada más verlo… pero fuera de eso cualquiera podría ver que entre Mein y Tatsumi la cosa no sería fácil por lo pronto.

"Supongo que ya tengo la primera persona con la que Tatsumi no puede acompañar a solas a una misión…" Dijo Najenda, quien sintió un leve dolor de cabeza al ver en como a ni diez minutos de unirse oficialmente a al grupo Tatsumi ya había hecho un enemigo, "…Realmente esto puede ser más problemático de lo que pensé…" Se escuchó decir a Najenda, quien dio un profundo suspiro al imaginarse los futuros conflictos que Tatsumi tendría con todo el grupo si lo que paso con Mein era una indicación.

Sin embargo ella supo de las consecuencias cuando decidió mantener a Tatsumi aquí en lugar de mandarlo a otro lugar del Ejército Revolucionario.

Y así la primera reunión de Tatsumi y Night Raid como un miembro de ellos termino siendo… bastante movida aunque al final el logro unírseles.

Bulat y Lubbock fueron los siguientes en salir de la habitación para volver a lo que ellos estaban haciendo antes. En el caso de Bulat: Entrenar. En el caso de Lubbock: Intentar encontrar un buen escondite para espiar a Leone mientras ella se bañaba.

Sin embargo cuando Akame comenzó a irse al ver que los demás habían decidido que las cosas aquí se terminaron… la voz de Najenda se escuchó para detenerla.

"Espera un momento, Akame," Dijo Najenda, cosa que hizo que Akame se detuviese y mirase a su líder con curiosidad, "Akame, como Leone estará… indispuesta por el momento necesito que tú seas quien le dé un recorrido por la base a Tatsumi," Dijo Najenda a lo que Akame asintió después de unos segundos.

Con esa orden dada Najenda volvió a su oficina para ocuparse de ciertos asuntos… además de hacer planes sobre cómo usar a Tatsumi.

Con eso los miembros de Night Raid con la excepción de Akame ya no estaban en la habitación, dejándolos solos a ella y Tatsumi.

Akame pudo entender porque ella había sido la elegida para hacerle de guía a Tatsumi. Eso se debía a que de entre todos ella era la segunda persona que mejor conocía a Tatsumi… ya que Leone (La que conocía mejor a Tatsumi) estaría ocupada intentando calmar a Mein, cosa que en esta situación podía tomar un buen tiempo debido al nivel de enojo que causo Tatsumi.

Ella también sabía que ahora Tatsumi era un aliado… pero aun así ella no podía sentirse en confianza con él. Después de todo Tatsumi dejo claro que él y Night Raid tenían una relación de conveniencia para lograr sus objetivos en lugar de una verdadera relación de aliados.

Tatsumi era más leal a si mismo que al grupo, y Akame no podía confiar en una persona así aun cuando ahora fuesen aliados, quizás en el futuro si Tatsumi era capaz de demostrar que se podía confiar en él y que el confiaba realmente en Night Raid como aliados, pero por ahora ese no sería el caso.

"Sígueme, te mostrare este lugar," Dijo Akame

Sin embargo…

"Espera un poco, antes de eso… Akame-chan… tengo algo que preguntarte," Dijo quietamente un Tatsumi, quien miro hacia el suelo mientras planeaba como hacer la pregunta que él deseaba hacer.

En cualquier otra situación parecería que Tatsumi era un chico que estaba por confesarle su amor a la chica que él amaba… hasta que uno recordaba que este era _Tatsumi_ el que hablaba.

Fuese lo que fuese a decir lo único seguro era que no se trataría de una confesión amorosa.

De hecho incluso con sus pasadas experiencias como asesina y además de su gran poder… Akame admitió estar un poco nerviosa ante lo que Tatsumi iría a decir. Después de todo ella no conocía nada de ese chico excepto que el poseía un gran nivel de combate junto con su Teigu además de tener una gran sed de sangre… y que él tenía una enfermedad cardiaca muy grave.

Ósea que cualquier cosa podría salir de la boca de Tatsumi según lo que Akame sabía de él, asique ella espero en silencio a que el hiciese su pregunta.

"¿Podrías a partir de ahora ser mi compañera de entrenamiento?" Y con eso Tatsumi finalmente hizo aquella pregunta que el deseo hacerle a Akame desde el momento que el decidió unirse a Night Raid.

"…" Akame por su parte no respondió nada y simplemente continúo mirando a Tatsumi, aunque ella en lo personal estaba sorprendida de que fuese eso en lugar de directamente una pelea.

Viendo que ella no respondía, Tatsumi decidió elaborar para que ella aceptase esa petición.

"Todos los de aquí deben ser fuertes, pero nunca los he visto pelear," Dijo Tatsumi, cosa que era cierto ya que con Akame fue la única de todo Night Raid que tuvo una pelea seria con Tatsumi.

"Sin embargo a ti te conozco bien en términos de combate, por lo que eres la opción perfecta para ayudarme a entrenar un poco ya que no puedo tener una pelea 'real' contigo," Finalizo su explicación Tatsumi. Él estaba un poco decepcionado de que no fuese una pelea a la muerte pero igual feliz por el poder volver a tener a Akame de oponente.

Habiendo explicado sus razones aquí lo único que faltaba era… una respuesta de Akame.

Night Raid había ganado a un invaluable aliado con un enorme poder por descubrir... y quizás Tatsumi había encontrado un nuevo lugar en donde poder hacer nuevos amigos.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡Y aquí tenemos a Tatsumi oficialmente uniéndose a Night Raid!

Bueno en el fondo fue inevitable que él se uniese ya que si no lo hacía entonces el volvería a intentar ir a matar a Honest directamente y bueno aun con lo poderoso que es el incluso algo como eso está fuera de sus capacidades... considerando su nivel actual.

Aquí decidí que la única forma en la que Tatsumi se quedase con ellos era si el incentivo era bueno. Eso por su parte hace que la relación entre Tatsumi y Night Raid sea algo delicada por el hecho de que no hay un verdadero lazo entre ellos y que Tatsumi no sienta nada de compañerismo por ellos… pero por lo que vimos en el prólogo eso puede cambiar en el futuro.

Esdeath y la promesa de pelear con ella me pareció el incentivo perfecto. Ahora solo falta que ambos se conozcan para ver si ella era lo que Tatsumi había estado buscando.

¿Cómo creen que Esdeath reaccionara a este Tatsumi?

Despues de todo él no es tan amable ni tiene la misma sonrisa que el Tatsumi del canon…

Y finalmente…

Ahora viendo el destino final de Honest en el manga solo puedo preguntarles una cosa… ¿Qué prefieren ustedes?

-1: Como en el canon y Honest es mutilado pieza por pieza por la Armada Revolucionaria.

-2: Tatsumi decide lidiar personalmente con esa escoria y usa las Agujas Escarlata para sacar hasta el último grito de dolor de su cuerpo.

-3: Tatsumi usa solo la mitad de sus agujas y deja que los demás también tengan el placer de torturar a Honest.

Esas son las opciones para el final del bastardo de Honest. Estoy bien con cualquiera pero en definitiva el no sobrevive a la historia.

Finalmente me gusta ver que esta historia tiene aceptación aun cuando decidí manifestar los poderes del Santo de Escorpio como un Teigu en lugar de algo convencional. Sin embargo les aseguro que esto encontrara su lugar en mis planes.

Y bien, por favor dejen reviews.

PD: En el próximo cap hay opening.

PD2: He decidido dejar de dar respuestas a los Reviews, simplemente con lo que me cuesta ahora sacar los capítulos… si alguien desea una respuesta más elaborada por favor envíenme un PM y lo responderé.


	4. Comienzo de una Amistad

**Capitulo 03: Comienzo de una Amistad.**

 **-Base de Night Raid, (Habitación de Tatsumi, 3 Días Después)-**

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en la habitación bastante familiar.

Esa habitación era en la que el término durmiendo después de quedar inconsciente en aquella noche en aquella mansión se terminó convirtiendo en lo que sería su habitación permanente. En si eso no le molestaba a Tatsumi ya que él podía dormir donde él quisiese pero bajo techo siempre era preferible que afuera.

Y a pesar de ser mediodía uno podía notar a cierto chico en esa cama.

Ahí en esa cama podíamos ver a un Tatsumi que se veía claramente aburrido. El simplemente estaba ahí mirando al techo.

Si en términos generales Tatsumi tuviese que describir sus últimos días en este lugar entonces… casi totalmente aburrido.

En retrospectiva el estar cerca de iniciar una pelea a muerte contra todos ellos no iba a inspirar la mejor imagen sobre sí mismo ahora que él y Night Raid eran aliados. A causa de eso la mayoría de Night Raid mantenía distancia de él y no hablaban con él a menos que fuese necesario.

Y no era como si Tatsumi fuese del tipo que se acercase a los demás para intentar una 'conversación casual'.

Con Lubbock, Scheele y Bulat la cosa estaba neutral, ellos no le hablaban a menos de que él les hablase, cosa que solo se quedó en preguntarles direcciones sobre el lugar.

Con Mein… ella seguía enfadada por lo que ocurrió asique ella hacia un esfuerzo activo para ignorar su existencia… aun cuando era claro que ella deseaba volarlo en miles de pedazos usando su Teigu.

Aun si Tatsumi estaría feliz de confrontarla ya que el lograría obtener una intensa pelea en donde su vida definitivamente estaría en riesgo… dicha situación seguramente haría que los demás miembros de Night Raid lo matasen si el terminaba matando a Mein.

Al final las únicas personas con las que Tatsumi se podría considerar de alguna manera cercano serian Akame y Leone.

Uno pensaría que con Leone la cosa sería más fácil debido a la personalidad de ella que hacía que hablar fuese algo fácil. Sin embargo debido a que Leone deseaba tener otra 'reacción linda' como ella decía, Tatsumi era quien la estaba evitando.

Y en el caso de Akame era debido a que al pelear con ella una vez durante los eventos de la mansión de los Harvards, Tatsumi sintió que después de pelear con ella el comunicarse sería más fácil.

Tatsumi había intentado preguntarle si podían tener una sesión de entrenamiento después de que ella aceptase el rol de ser su compañera de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo la respuesta que el recibió fue una negativa.

Lamentablemente Tatsumi aún no había podido hacer una sesión de entrenamiento con Akame debido a que su pierna no se recuperaba por completo. Es decir ella no sentía el dolor intenso pero aun no podía moverse como regularmente lo hacía.

Además que la venda en la parte donde su Aguja Escarlata conecto era prueba de que ella todavía no seguía al cien por ciento, y si ella no podía estar al máximo entonces para Tatsumi ese no sería un entrenamiento que el pudiese tomar en serio.

Él quería disfrutar a plenitud ese entrenamiento con Akame, aun si eran necesario esperar un poco.

Sin embargo eso no era todo lo que hacía que su estancia aquí fuese aburrida.

Ya que lo peor…

"Aun cuando dijeron que me uniría a ellos todavía no he tenido ninguna misión…" Suspiro nuevamente Tatsumi al recordar ese detalle.

Al escuchar lo que ellos hacían Tatsumi se emocionó no solo por la idea de pelear ante el Imperio y sus bastos números, sino que también por la oportunidad de confrontar a esa mujer llamada Esdeath quien al parecer era lo que el usuario de Scorpius Antares había estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo… aquel oponente con quien darlo todo en una batalla.

Sin embargo antes de eso estaba la misión de ellos de matar a la basura y escoria que vivía en la Capital.

En ese sentido el matar a gente debilucha no sonaría nada de divertido para Tatsumi. El prefería siempre que su oponente fuese alguien fuerte que pudiese darle una pelea interesante.

Pero si la misión de Night Raid era el de matar gente como los Harvards… entonces Tatsumi con gusto se uniría a esas misiones para así usar su Scorpius Antares para hacer sufrir a escoria como esa. En el fondo solo por esa gente Tatsumi haría una excepción a su regla personal de solo usar Scorpius Antares en contra de enemigos dignos.

Ya que si él lo hacía… entonces para Tatsumi eso sería una acción en honor a Sayo e Ieyasu. Después de todo si hay menos gente como esa en este mundo… entonces algo como lo que les ocurrió a ellos no volvería a pasar.

Pero por ahora… solo era quedarse ahí haciendo nada. Aunque había algo que con suerte él podría hacer hoy…

"Bueno… supongo que a esta hora Akame-chan debería estar en el rio" Sonrió un Tatsumi ya que si el tenia suerte entonces este sería el día en el que él podría matar su aburrimiento.

Y todo gracias a su querida compañera de entrenamiento.

 **XzXzX**

 **Opening: Arrival of Tears.**

En el principio podemos ver varias imágenes del sufrimiento de los inocentes en el Imperio, gente muriendo y siendo torturada mientras la escoria con corazones podridos se ríen con total impunidad.

Eso mostraba que en un lugar como ese la esperanza no existía.

 **Yuganda Kakusei no Naka de/Dentro de un Despertar Retorcido.**

Para comenzar podemos ver a Tatsumi caminando solo por su aldea vacía mientras la nieve caía.

Entonces el activa su Teigu y apunta su aguijón/uña hacia los cielos con una mirada de determinación en su rostro **.**

 **Akaki Yoru Ga Me Wo Samaseba/Si una Noche Escarlata Abre Sus Ojos.**

Luego vemos a Akame practicando ella sola unos movimientos con su espada a las orillas de un rio en plena luz del día.

 **Kuraki Yami Towa No Nemuri/El Vacío Negro, el Sueño sin Final.**

La siguiente escena podemos ver a Scheele y Mein juntas caminando por las calles de la Capital… y Scheele se tropieza y cae al suelo.

 **Tsukikage Ni Obieteru/Están Asustados de la Sombra de la Luna.**

La escena cambia al cielo que ahora se encuentra de color totalmente escarlata mientras que a la distancia la estrella Antares iluminaba ese cielo escarlata.

 **Honoo Ga Tsutsumikondeku/Incluso si Aquello que las Flamas Envuelven.**

Luego vemos como nos enfocamos en los ojos de todos los miembros de Night Raid.

 **Subete Wo Yakitsukushitemo/Es Quemado Hasta las Cenizas.**

Luego vemos la sala el trono del Palacio Imperial en donde el Emperador esta inocentemente viendo hacia un hombre que esta de rodillas rogando.

Y detrás del trono del Emperador se encuentra el Ministro Honest con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

 **Inori Dake Ha Tayazuni/Yo Continuare Rezando.**

Y ahora en una escena más suave vemos como en la base de Night Raid, Mein se encontraba apuntándole a Tatsumi con Pumpking mientras que Leone y Bulat la estaban reteniendo.

Tatsumi estaba incitándola a pelear mientras Akame miraba con una expresión neutral mientras se comía un trozo de carne.

Scheele miraba confusa la situación mientras que Lubbock se estaba muriendo de la risa.

Y finalmente se nos muestra a una Najenda que suspira con su mano metálica en su rostro ante esa situación.

 **Tomoto Kawashita Asu No Tame/En pos del Mañana que Prometí con Mis Amigos.**

Entonces puede verse como los miembros de Night Raid juntan sus puños en señal de compañerismo.

 **Afureru Namida/Aquellas Lágrimas Derramadas.**

Entonces la escena cambia a Tatsumi apuntando su Scorpius Antares hacia un montón de soldados del imperio que iban a atacarlo y entonces el lanza sus Scarlet Needles hacia ellos.

 **Renjyou Ni Hibike/Resuenan con la Cadena de Nuestras Voces.**

Entonces podemos ver a Akame corriendo por un techo de un edificio de la Capital mientras ella desenfunda a Murasame para atacar a unos soldados del imperio en ese mismo techo.

Sin embargo uno de los soldados intenta huir… solo para ser agarrado por el cuello gracias a una sonriente Leone.

 **Boukyaku No Tsurugi He To/Hacia la Espada de la Perdición.**

Luego podemos ver a Scheele corriendo por las calles de la Capital y cortando a la mitad a los soldados del imperio usando a Extase mientras sus ojos mostraban que ella estaba en estado de matar.

Detrás de ella se encontraba Mein quien disparaba a los soldados que se encontraban en los techos.

 **Setsunasa ni Oborete Yuku Tamashii /Un Alma se Ahoga en la Tristeza.**

Ahora vemos en una pradera en plena noche a Bulat dentro de Incursio acabando con soldados del imperio usando su lanza.

La escena cambia a la Base de Night Raid en donde Lubbock había usado a Cross Tail para detener a varios soldados del imperio.

Najenda también puede ser vista mirando con calma la situación.

 **Fuyuu Shite Yuku Hikari/Hacia la Luz, Flotando Hacia su Meta.**

Entonces la imagen cambia hacia una sala ensombrecida en donde se podían siete sombras.

 **Sora Wo Kirisaite/Cortemos el Cielo en Pedazos.**

Entonces la imagen cambia a un Tatsumi retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo mientras sus manos están sobre su corazón… y atrás de él se encuentra una silueta de color negro… que también tenía una uña rojiza.

 **Kono Sekai Kibou Wo/Y Dejemos a Este Mundo con Esperanzas.**

Y en la escena final podemos ver a todos los ocho miembros de Night Raid sonriendo mientras estaban viendo el amanecer sobre el palacio imperial.

Finalmente Tatsumi apunta su uña hacia el cielo y desde su uña una Scarlet Needle sale disparada.

 **XzXzX**

 **-Afueras de la Base de Night Raid (Orillas del Rio)-**

Caminando por este lugar que estaba lleno de árboles y vida natural se encontraba Tatsumi. El usuario de Scorpius Antares estaba caminando sin mayor problema como si el no tuviese miedo a perderse.

Y eso es debido a que él ya sabía cómo era la mayoría de los alrededores a la base.

Una de las cosas que Tatsumi pudo hacer fue familiarizarse con los alrededores de la base y notar cuán lejos de la Capital estaba y como llegar hacia allá de la manera más efectiva.

' _Aunque debo admitir que ni yo hubiese pensado que una chica pudiese comer tanta carne,'_ Pensó Tatsumi quien en los últimos días ya había observado como aquella chica de cabello negro se devoraba completamente la carne que ella comía.

Tatsumi podía hacer muchas cosas, pero comer a ese nivel era una de esas cosas que él no podía hacer.

Aunque no solo ella, sino que igualmente con una chica como Scheele que demostró ser sorprendentemente torpe y otra como Mein quien demostró un temperamento explosivo (Aunque él era la causa de que ella estuviese más propensa a ese temperamento…) Tatsumi pudo ver que en este grupo había gente muy peculiar.

"…Aunque yo soy el que menos debería estar diciendo eso," Se rio para sí mismo Tatsumi al darse cuenta de que como un chico con una enfermedad cardiaca que amaba pelear entonces él podría ser también considerado como alguien peculiar.

Tatsumi se preguntó si habría más gente como esa afiliada a la Armada Revolucionaria.

"Armada Revolucionaria…" Repitió Tatsumi el nombre del grupo para el cual Night Raid trabajaba… para cual él trabaja por consecuencia.

Aun sabiendo a profundidad el objetivo de ellos de derrocar al Imperio e iniciar una nueva época… francamente eso no le importaba a Tatsumi. Objetivos tan grandes como esos simplemente no le interesaban ya que incluso él sabía que hacerlo requeriría de un esfuerzo enorme con eso de reformar todo un país, tan solo imaginar lo aburrido que sería todo ese proceso de reformación le quitaba emoción a Tatsumi ya que él era alguien del campo de batalla.

Tatsumi solo deseaba pelear contra Esdeath y tomar la cabeza del Ministro. Ambos eran objetivos simples en su mente ya que era cosa de llegar a esas personas y acabar con ellas.

"…Bueno sea cual sea su objetivo ese grupo me lleva más cerca del mío el cual es esas dos personas," Se dijo a si mismo Tatsumi, "Además que consigo dinero para la aldea,".

Como la aldea seguía siendo importante de cierta forma para él, Tatsumi se aseguraría de mandar el dinero cuando el pudiese conseguir… después de todo ahora él era el único que podía conseguir dinero para la aldea.

Además que el darle su merecido a gente podrida por dentro era una bonita adición extra ya que él se encargaría así de que no se repitiese lo de Sayo e Ieyasu.

Tatsumi al menos admitiría que sin Night Raid toda su atención hubiese estado en tomar la cabeza del Ministro y que por eso mismo él no le hubiese dado importancia a esa gente con corazones podridos.

Sin embargo nuestro héroe fue sacado de sus pensamientos al llegar al lugar donde cierta chica se encontraba. Ella ya había sentido y visto que él se acercaba por lo que Akame no se movió de su puesto.

Akame en estos momentos andaba cocinando al fuego vivo una Danger Beast tipo ave gigante que ella misma había matado.

"Eso se ve delicioso," No pudo evitar comentar Tatsumi, "Akame-chan ¿Podrías darme un trozo?" Pregunto con buena voluntad Tatsumi.

Como respuesta Akame miro a Tatsumi por unos segundos… para después continuar comiendo su carne.

' _¿Quizás ella sigue molesta por lo de su pierna?'_ Pensó Tatsumi como la posible causa de la actitud de su compañera de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo Tatsumi estaba equivocado, la verdadera razón por la que Akame se negaba a darle carne a Tatsumi era porque ella seguía pensando que él no era un verdadero miembro del grupo… ósea alguien en quien ella pudiese confiar.

A una persona como esa… Akame no quería darle carne.

"Aunque por lo que veo… ahora estas bien," Comento con una sonrisa Tatsumi mientras este miraba hacia la pierna de Akame… más específicamente en donde él había causado una herida con su Teigu.

Ahí ya no se encontraba la venda que ella se había puesto desde que el logro tocarla con Scorpius Antares.

Normalmente uno pensaría que un chico al fijar su atención en las piernas de una chica lo haría con motivos lujuriosos. Sin embargo Akame supo que Tatsumi no era el tipo de persona que hiciese algo como eso al no parecer interesado en lo absoluto en el cuerpo de una chica.

Además ella a lo largo de los años había recibido miradas lujuriosas… usualmente de aquellos a los que ella iba a asesinar y que a la vez creían que sería posible capturarla para ser convertida en una 'mascota'.

Esas personas jamás vivieron para seguir fantaseando.

Tatsumi por su parte únicamente miraba a la pierna de ella por una razón que Akame sabía a la perfección.

"Ya estoy totalmente curada" Dijo Akame quien indico a su pierna que ya no tenía aquel vendaje. Únicamente una costra quedaba como señal de que ella fue herida y eventualmente esa costra desaparecería quedando como si Tatsumi nunca hubiese logrado herirla.

Sin embargo eso solo era su cuerpo… la mente de Akame jamás será capaz de olvidar ese dolor que Tatsumi logro causarle con tan solo tocarla una vez con una de sus agujas.

Fue por eso que ella se prometió a si misma que en el caso de que algún día ella tuviese que pelear nuevamente con Tatsumi (Lo que para ella era algo que eventualmente pasaría debido a sus tendencias de buscar un gran desafío) ella buscaría inutilizar su brazo primero para que el no pudiese usar su Scorpius Antares.

"En otras palabras ahora podremos tener una sesión de entrenamiento en donde tu estés con todas tus capacidades físicas, Akame-chan," Dijo alegremente Tatsumi al escuchar esa información.

Una cosa que había que notar era que Akame al parecer no le molestaba en lo absoluto que Tatsumi usase 'Akame-chan' para referirse a ella y como ella no dijo nada en contra Tatsumi simplemente decidió continuar llamándola así.

Akame por su parte no le daba mucha importancia a eso y simplemente lo permitió… aunque muy, pero muy dentro de ella, aun cuando ella fuese la asesina profesional que ella era ahora la 'chica' que existía dentro de Akame sintió algo raro cuando un chico uso ese honorifico para referirse a ella.

No era señal de sentimientos románticos ni nada por el estilo… únicamente algo que tomo a Akame por sorpresa en su momento pero que ahora no la afectaba.

"…Ciertamente podríamos hacer eso," Finalmente luego de pensarlo la chica de cabello negro decidió aceptar finalmente el desafío que Tatsumi había estado esperando desde que se unió a Night Raid.

Ella sabía a la perfección que Tatsumi le haría esa misma pregunta todos los días, asique por eso mismo ella se dijo a si misma que el mejor momento para aceptar ese combate que Tatsumi quería seria cuando los efectos de la Teigu de Tatsumi se detuviesen y que significaba que ella estaba nuevamente al cien por ciento de sus habilidades.

"Si lo hacemos necesitaremos una condición de victoria para terminar rápido," Indico Akame, "Si nos demoramos mucho la jefa podría venir a reprendernos" Y eso era algo que Akame deseaba evitar.

"Una condición de victoria…" Comenzó a pensar Tatsumi, ciertamente si nada era dicho entonces quien sabe cuánto tiempo se quedarían ellos en medio de ese entrenamiento… después de todo si el combate era hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiese más esto se extendería hasta el anochecer.

Sin embargo luego de pensarlo un poco Tatsumi llego a una buena condición de victoria que se veía justa.

"¿Qué te parece que si el perdedor es quien es golpeado primero?" Sugirió Tatsumi, "Así podemos encontrar un ganador rápido en lugar de hacerlo de manera tradicional porque ambos podemos soportar bastante castigo".

De entre todas las opciones que él pensó esa se veía como la que en teoría debería tomar menos tiempo.

"Muy bien," Asintió Akame, "No tengo problema con eso y es una forma fácil de terminar el entrenamiento de forma inmediata," Este era un combate del primero que fuese golpeado se convertiría en el perdedor. Sin embargo lo que no considero Tatsumi ni Akame fue que debido a que ambos estaban tan igualados que siquiera dar un golpe con la espada podría ser algo muy complicado.

Akame y Tatsumi procedieron a prepararse, ambos se pusieron en guardia y a una distancia de diez pasos el uno del otro mientras se miraban cara a cara.

"Uno…dos… ¡Tres!" Y siendo Tatsumi quien diese la cuenta regresiva el combate inicio.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno al otro y sus espadas de maderas comenzaron a colisionar entre ellas, los brazos de ambos se movían a una gran velocidad al punto que sería complicado para una persona común y corriente seguirles el paso.

Podían ser simples espadas de madera las que chocaban en lugar de la Teigu de Akame y la espada de Tatsumi. Pero en manos de esos dos incluso simples espadas de madera se volvían algo igual de peligroso que una espada de verdad.

Y así este combate de ambas espadas colisionando entre sí pero no contra el cuerpo del otro se extendió… por diez minutos.

En el fondo aun siendo un entrenamiento… ninguno quería perder ante el otro.

Para Akame el meterse tanto en algo como esto podía verse como una acción poco común… pero era debido a que era Tatsumi la persona que ella estaba enfrentando que ella no quería perder ni en un simple entrenamiento.

Asique aun siendo una asesina profesional con años de experiencia… sin darse cuenta Akame también se quedó atrapada en esa lucha con Tatsumi.

Esto no era una misión… solo un entrenamiento y quizás ese fue un factor que hizo que Akame permitiese que esta pelea comenzase a avanzar… o quizás ella también había terminado por perderse en la batalla, como no era una batalla a muerte ella sabía que no tenía nada que perder.

 **-30 Minutos Después-**

Sin embargo pareciese que la idea original de hacer cortó este combate de entrenamiento término fallando ya que treinta minutos habían pasado, una suma de tiempo que claramente excedía la idea de un 'combate rápido'.

E increíblemente Tatsumi y Akame lograron mantenerse en un combate igualado usando solo espadas de madera durante treinta minutos enteros. Por el hecho de que ellos estaban aún en pleno combate era muy cierto decir que ninguno de los dos había sido golpeado hasta ahora.

Aunque claro este combate alargado únicamente era posible porque ambos estaban usando espadas de madera en lugar de sus mejores armas.

Si ambos hubiesen estado usando sus Teigu o verdadera intención de matar entonces este combate se hubiese terminado hace ya varios minutos atrás.

O Tatsumi hubiese terminado con su corazón detenido a gracias al veneno de Murasame… o Akame ya hubiese muerto por la pérdida de sangre causada por las Quince Sclarlet Needles.

O quizás ambos ya se hubiesen matado el uno al otro de ser esto un combate real. Con estos dos era difícil saber un resultado ya que si bien Akame era superior a Tatsumi en términos de técnica y experiencia en situaciones de vida o muerte… Tatsumi superaba a Akame con su pasión y deseos de tener un combate inolvidable para que su vida pudiese terminar.

Al menos aun cuando ambos se habían metido de lleno en este combate dentro de ellos (Increíble en el caso de Tatsumi ya que uno pensaría que el habría sido consumido por sus deseos he ido directamente a por una batalla a la muerte) ambos lograban contenerse para que esto no se saliese de control.

Si la cosa continuaba así entre los dos esta pelea podría extenderse por bastante tiempo más… incluso hasta que anocheciese y el perdedor fuese el primero en caer al suelo debido al cansancio. Después de todo, esta pelea estaba con los dos absolutamente igualados por lo que este combate se definiría por quien tuviese menos resistencia física.

Lo único bueno de eso era que era un entrenamiento con espadas de madera… ya que como se ha dicho si fuese con una Teigu probablemente uno de los dos hubiese muerto para cuando el golpe que decidiese al ganador se hubiese dado.

Pero por ahora ellos seguían atacando y el otro usaba su espada para bloquear dicho ataque.

"¡Toma esto Akame-chan!" Grito Tatsumi mientras intento darle un potente ataque que le golpease la cabeza a Akame.

Akame no respondió y rápidamente uso su propia espada para defenderse.

Así ambos quedaron atrapados en ese momento donde Tatsumi y Akame hacían fuerza para mantener sus espadas de madera ahí ya que quien le quitase fuerza a su agarre terminaría soltando su espada de madera.

Así ese cruce de fuerzas duro por alrededor de un minuto sin ninguno de los dos cediendo.

Y como por acto reflejo los dos saltaron hacia atrás y retrocedieron unos pasos más para agrandar la distancia. Aquello fue algo que los dos hicieron ya que tantos minutos seguidos de un combate muy intenso terminaba por afectarlos incluso a ellos.

Ellos necesitaban unos instantes para descansar sus cuerpos.

Ambos respiraban pesadamente pero aun así ni se atrevieron a quitarle la mirada al otro. En este momento tan solo un descuido se consideraría un factor clave para la derrota.

Ya habiendo transcurrido el tiempo suficiente ambos peleadores apretaron su respectiva mano que sostenía a su respectiva espada de madera, ambos estaban listos para volver a entrar en un enfrentamiento que probablemente duraría otros treinta minutos.

Pero antes de que ambos pudiesen lanzarse nuevamente el uno hacia el otro cierta voz decidió que ya era suficiente.

"¡Muy bien es suficiente!" Pero en ese momento una tercera voz pudo escucharse _comandando_ a Tatsumi y Akame para que ya no peleasen más.

Debido a que ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes de esa voz Akame se detuvo al instante.

Y sorpresivamente… Tatsumi también se detuvo aunque él estuvo cerca de golpear a Akame aprovechando que ella dejo de defenderse al escuchar aquella voz. De hecho su espada de madera termino a solo un movimiento más de impactar a la cabeza de Akame.

Ambos miembros de Night Raid se voltearon para ver el origen de esa voz… el cual resulto ser Najenda que les estaba dando una mirada de reproche.

"Pude notar que faltaba poco para que eso pasase de un mero _entrenamiento_ a un _combate serio_ ," Dijo con severidad Najenda, quien hizo notar ciertas palabras en específico para hacer énfasis.

"Me disculpo por eso," Dijo Akame, "Los dos terminamos enfrascados en el combate y perdimos la noción del tiempo," Y ella miro al suelo al admitir un error tan básico como ese viniendo de ella.

Najenda podía responder que Akame como la entrenada guerrera que era ella debería haber sido capaz de evitar que el entrenamiento hubiese llegado a ese punto. Pero en lugar de eso Akame no hizo nada y se dejó llevar.

"De cualquier forma yo espero una actitud más profesional de alguien como tú, Akame," Dijo con un tono serio Najenda.

Pero al ver que Akame estaba siendo reprendida… Tatsumi no pudo simplemente quedarse mirando.

"¡Un momento!" Exclamo Tatsumi, cosa que gano la atención de las dos mujeres, "¡No solo fue ella quien hizo esto, yo también soy culpable!".

Akame miro con sorpresa a Tatsumi por esas palabras… ¿Acaso él estaba defendiéndola?

Najenda también se vio sorprendida pero rápidamente recupero la compostura, "Tatsumi quiero que sepas que esperaba que alguien nuevo como tú se quedase metido en un combate, de hecho con lo que se de ti francamente era inevitable, pero se suponía que Akame debiese haber detenido este combate cuando se salió de control" Respondió ella.

"Aun así… ¡Si la castigas a ella entonces castígame a mí también!" Declaro Tatsumi sin nada de dudas en su voz.

Akame continúo viendo con asombro a Tatsumi pues ella no se esperaba una actitud como esa de un chico al que ella no le tenía confianza.

Por su parte si bien Najenda estaba también sorprendida… por dentro ella estaba comenzando a sonreír.

Najenda vio que esta era una buena oportunidad para que Tatsumi comenzase a formar lazos con el resto de Night Raid, y como Akame parecía ser la mejor opción para comenzar, Najenda decidió en este momento apostar por eso para integrar a Tatsumi al grupo ya que él estaba defendiendo a Akame.

"Ya que es la primera vez te llamo la atención Tatsumi tan solo te dejare con esta advertencia, ¿Entendido?," Pregunto Najenda, a lo que Tatsumi rápidamente asintió.

Entonces ella se enfocó en Akame.

"Muy bien, solo te dejare a ti también con esa advertencia de que no vuelva a ocurrir, ¿Entendiste Akame?" Dijo Najenda para confirmarlo.

Akame asintió como respuesta.

"Tatsumi por tu parte también quiero que algo como esto no se repita," Fueron las palabras de Najenda a nuestro héroe.

"Bueno…" Respondió en voz baja un Tatsumi que claramente no sonaba muy honesto e indicaba que él lo volvería a hacer.

De haber escuchado eso seguramente él se hubiese ganado un regaño de parte de su jefa… pero por suerte ella no lo escucho.

"Entonces yo voy a regresar a la base, no se tarden mucho ustedes" Y con esas palabras la Líder de Night Raid se puso a caminar en dirección a la base.

Sin embargo si alguien hubiese podido ver su rostro… hubiesen notado una sonrisa. Una sonrisa debido a que las cosas parecían estar yendo por un buen rumbo.

Después de todo con lo que ella vio en el acto de Tatsumi de defender a Akame, Najenda supo que una eventual integración completa a Night Raid no era para nada descabellada.

' _Y Akame parece ser una pieza fundamental para que eso pase,'_ Con eso Najenda ya podía comenzar a pensar en un buen plan para que Tatsumi se acercase más a Night Raid. Dicho plan tendría a Akame como base.

Una vez que Tatsumi y ella fuesen más cercanos Najenda planeaba hacer trabajar a Tatsumi con los demás miembros de Night Raid para integrarlo completamente al grupo… aunque Mein podría ser la parte más complicada de esa idea considerando lo mal que ella se llevaba con Tatsumi.

Sin embargo ella sabía de ya habría una forma de encargarse de todo.

Con eso ella desapareció de la vista de los dos jóvenes, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Al estar solos los dos Akame hizo una pregunta que ella quiso hacer desde que Tatsumi comenzó a defenderla en frente de Najenda.

"Tatsumi… ¿Por qué me defendiste cuando pudiste quedarte en silencio ya que no te pasaría nada?" Pregunto ella.

"Puede que no lo parezca Akame-chan, pero yo realmente te respeto bastante," Revelo sin ningún problema Tatsumi, "Por eso no quería que solo tu tuvieses problemas en algo en lo que yo también participe"

Akame simplemente se quedó mirándolo con clara sorpresa en sus ojos rojos ante la admisión de Tatsumi.

"Francamente eres la mejor peleadora que he conocido en toda mi vida," Admitió el Usuario de Scorpius Antares, "Lo que sentí al pelear contigo en aquella mansión… realmente nunca antes una batalla me había emocionado a tal nivel, te prometo que no la olvidare aunque batallas más emocionantes vengan en el futuro" Dijo Tatsumi mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua.

"Esa será una batalla que yo tampoco olvidare" Añadió ella, aunque era más debido a que el dolor de Scorpius Antares no podría ser olvidado por ella aunque lo intentase.

Solo escuchar esa palabra de la chica a la que el respetaba aumento considerablemente los ánimos de Tatsumi.

"El haber peleado de esa forma… eso realmente confirmo que había gente muy fuerte en este mundo y le dio fuerza a mis esperanzas" Tatsumi sonrió entonces, recordando lo que sintió en las dos peleas con Akame, la primera que pudo ser hasta la muerte y esta que se terminó saliendo de la mano, "Najenda dijo que Esdeath era tan fuerte que para asesinarla se necesitaría de muchos soldados, diez usuarios de Teigu y finalmente tú," Dijo el chico apuntando a Akame con su dedo que tenía la uña de color rojo.

"Si pudiese darlo todo contra ella, pelear hasta mis limites entonces moriría con una sonrisa en mi cara" Dijo un Tatsumi que seguía con sus buenos ánimos aun cuando hablaba de su muerte.

Al escuchar eso Akame no pudo evitar preguntar algo ya que en lo personal ella no podía entender la actitud de Tatsumi con respecto a su muerte.

"Tatsumi… ¿Tú quieres morir?" Pregunto ella luego de escuchar las palabras de Tatsumi.

Para Akame el perder a sus compañeros era algo realmente doloroso… y si bien Tatsumi no era uno de esos compañeros o tenía un lazo similar con ella… sus últimas acciones le hicieron ver a Akame que iba a ser posible que ese tipo de lazo existiese en el futuro.

"Así es" Tatsumi contesto al instante y sin nada de dudas, "Como lo sabes tengo una enfermedad cardiaca, esa enfermedad no se puede curar".

Akame asintió recordando como Tatsumi se desplomo en frente de la cámara de tortura de aquella mansión y los fuertes latidos de su corazón más un enorme calor siendo emanado de su cuerpo.

"Por eso mismo te lo puedes imaginar… yo el gran y poderoso Tatsumi muriendo en cama a causa de mi corazón… ¡Realmente no quiero que eso ocurra jamás!" Declaro Tatsumi mientras apunto su puño a los cielos "¡Si mi corazón me va matar entonces que sea después de arder al máximo en una batalla que quedase grabada en la historia!".

Luego de que Tatsumi anunciase esas palabras con una sonrisa determinada en su rostro, Akame se lo quedo viendo de forma analítica.

Akame pensaba que Tatsumi era únicamente una persona simple que buscaba combates con gente fuerte sin importarle nada más… y aun así ahora él estaba demostrando una profundidad que Akame no había esperado encontrar en alguien como él.

Debido a eso Akame decidió que ella debía pensar de nuevo en su imagen de Tatsumi.

Puede que la opinión de Akame sobre Tatsumi hubiese cambiado solo un poco y aun así ni lo suficiente para convertirlo a él en alguien en quien ella pudiese confiar como lo eran los demás miembros del grupo.

Pero al menos esa opinión cambio lo suficiente para…

"Toma" Se escuchó decir a Akame quien le lanzo cierto objeto a Tatsumi.

Por instinto Tatsumi actuó y atrapo aquel objeto… que resultó ser una pieza de la carne que Tatsumi había pedido antes.

"¡Gracias, Akame-chan!" Se escuchó decir con total honestidad a un alegre Tatsumi quien comenzó a devorar aquella pieza de carne.

Después de ese entrenamiento realmente le había entrado el hambre… y fue así que en cosa de meros segundos ese trozo de carne desapareció.

Si bien Tatsumi no era alguien que comience en grandes cantidades, su velocidad para consumir su comida era realmente destacable al punto que Akame lo miro con sorpresa.

Sin embargo como a ella también le había dado hambre Akame procedió a sacar otro trozo de carne para comérselo… y así entre los dos se terminaron comiendo entero la Danger Beast que Akame había atrapado.

"Creo que ya es momento de regresar" Comento Tatsumi al ver que después de comerse la carne y terminar con esa sesión de entrenamiento ya no había nada que hacer en este lugar además de disfrutar de la naturaleza.

Akame simplemente asintió y luego de recoger a Murasame ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba la base… lo mismo hizo Tatsumi.

Lo curioso aquí fue que en lugar de irse uno antes del otro… esta vez los dos caminaron juntos aun si pasaron el trayecto sin hablarse.

Akame parecía que no iba a hablar y Tatsumi no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo intentando hablar con ella. Después de todo él había quedado satisfecho en su totalidad con esa sesión de entrenamiento.

 **-Base de Night Raid, (Salón Principal)-**

Eventualmente Tatsumi y Akame llegaron sin mayores problemas.

Este salón no se encontraba vacío ya que los demás también estaban ahí, cada uno había terminado de hacer sus cosas.

El hecho de que Tatsumi y Akame hubiesen llegado en ese preciso momento no era nada más que una coincidencia.

Pero de entre todos los presentes fue Leone quien noto algo en específico ya que debido a un combate tan intenso ambos y la caminata de regreso bajo el sol, Tatsumi y Akame estaban con sus cuerpos con sudor, cosa que se les notaba en las ropas.

"¿Y que estaban haciendo ustedes dos para regresar de esa forma?" Pregunto Leone con una sonrisa traviesa, ella esperaba sacar una reacción de Tatsumi.

Al ver esa sonrisa el instinto de Tatsumi le comenzó a gritar que hiciese algo ya que si no lo hacía podría ser peligroso.

"Akame-chan finalmente pudo ser mi compañera de entrenamiento," Explico Tatsumi a Leone, sintiendo que si él no decía algo pronto entonces Leone comenzaría a ganar impulso para intentar sacar una reacción de él, "Ella me dio una excelente batalla,".

"Si pero esos dos se terminaron perdiendo en el combate y tuve que pararlos," Añadió Najenda quien calmadamente miraba como todo se desarrollaba, "Si no hacía nada quizás ambos se hubiesen quedado ahí hasta que comenzase a anochecer" Y con lo igualados que estaban esas palabras no eran una exageración.

Al oír eso Mein fue la primera en decir algo… aunque como uno podía esperar ese algo era no muy agradable para Tatsumi.

"Realmente siento lastima por Akame si ella tiene que pasar su tiempo con un primate como ese..." Dijo Mein de manera deliberadamente 'trágica' solo para irritar a Tatsumi, ella incluso uso su mano para quitar unas falsas lágrimas.

El escuchar esas palabras insultantes de Mein dirigidas a su persona… claramente irrito a Tatsumi.

Lo que uno esperaría después de conocer a Mein seria simplemente aguantar tales comentarios debido a que responderle a ella podría ser visto como algo suicida.

Pero como uno ya se lo habría imaginado… este Tatsumi era alguien impulsivo con un temperamento a veces corto, el simplemente no podía ignorar esas palabras aun sabiendo que Mein buscaba una reacción… la forma de actuar de ella dejaba claro incluso para Tatsumi que ella buscaba hacerlo enojar, sin embargo su orgullo no podía permitirle ignorar esas provocaciones.

"¡Cállate plana!" Respondió un irritado Tatsumi.

Con solo decir 'plana' fue suficiente para ganarse una reacción de Mein aunque para algunos pareciese poco.

Al instante ella tomo su Teigu y la apunto hacia Tatsumi, pero antes de que ella pudiese comenzar a disparar…

"¡SUELTEMENTE!" Grito ella mientras Leone y Bulat hacían lo posible por contenerla… cosa que era impresionante ya que la fuerza física no era exactamente el punto fuerte de Mein, y mucho menos en comparación con Leone y Bulat " ¡VOY A USAR A PUMPKING PARA CASTRARLO!" Dijo ella entre varios insultos dirigidos hacia Tatsumi.

"¡Quiero verte intentarlo!" Respondió un Tatsumi que no se vio intimidado ante la amenaza hacia sus partes íntimas, "¡Pero no llores si terminas muerta!" Sonrió Tatsumi… al parecer Mein había activado sus deseos por una batalla intensa y posiblemente hasta la muerte.

Lo único cierto en caso de que se diese esa pelea era que Tatsumi sabía que el saldría con algunos rasguños y otros símbolos de daños… aun cuando él era fuerte él podía reconocer que alguien del calibre de esa chica no se iría de este mundo sin antes causarle daño a él.

"…Esto se va a volver una rutina…" Suspiro Najenda quien cubrió su rostro con su mano mecánica mientras veía como se desarrollaba todo entre Tatsumi y Mein.

Afortunadamente ella era la líder de este grupo por una buena razón ya que además de saber cómo manejar todo ella también sabia como comandar a personas con personalidades tan peculiares como las de los miembros de Night Raid.

"Tatsumi, ¿Y tú promesa?" Najenda entonces alzo la voz sabiendo que si ella no hacía nada esto se iba a descontrolar, "¿Acaso no deseabas pelear contra Esdeath?"

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de su líder Tatsumi se quedó paralizado a causa de recordar su promesa, cosa de la que él se había olvidado por completo al verse muy emocionado por la actitud de Mein que simplemente lo estaba invitando a pelear.

"¡Ella comenzó!" Respondió Tatsumi quien apunto hacia Mein en un intento de defenderse sin importar lo infantil que eso sonaba.

Najenda estaba a punto de comenzar a reprender a Tatsumi y a Mein… de no ser porque (Para la suerte de Tatsumi) algo inesperado ocurrió.

Los guantes de Lubbock comenzaron a reaccionar, cosa que inmediatamente noto el chico de cabello verde ya que eso solo podía significar una cosa.

"¡Najenda-san! ¡Hay intrusos!" Advirtió Lubbock.

"Cuáles son sus números y su localización" Pregunto Najenda con seriedad en su voz.

"De acuerdo a la reacción de mi barrera son probablemente ocho personas," Respondió Lubbock, "¡Se han infiltrado cerca de nuestro escondite!".

"Ellos son buenos. Encontrar este lugar significa… que probablemente sean mercenarios de otra raza," Dedujo la Jefa de Night Raid, "Entonces no hay de otra, esta es una emergencia **… No dejen que ninguno de ellos regrese con vida,** " Esas últimas palabras fueron dichas con un tono de voz mortífero.

En ese momento Tatsumi sintió como la atmosfera del lugar cambio a una más pesada… y francamente eso le encanto.

"¡Genial!" Se escuchó como Tatsumi celebraba con clara felicidad el escuchar eso, "¡Finalmente podre pelear a morir!" Como esos invasores estaban ahí Tatsumi supo que con ellos él no debía contenerse y fácilmente podría tener un combate a la muerte.

Los demás comenzaron a correr para ir a exterminar a los invasores, Tatsumi claramente iba también con ellos.

Pero antes de que el pudiese salir por la puerta junto a los demás.

"¡Tatsumi ve con Bulat!" Comando Najenda al ver que ese chico iba a ir por sí mismo.

Inmediatamente Tatsumi se detuvo y casi se cae debido a la velocidad con la cual él iba, entonces el miro de forma incrédula a su jefa. Bulat también se detuvo.

Najenda esperaba que en el trayecto Bulat pudiese hablar con Tatsumi ahora que estarían solos y quizás comenzar a construir un vínculo con el como el que se estaba construyendo con Akame. Después de todo Bulat era alguien muy fuerte que sin duda alguna ganaría la atención de Tatsumi.

Si todo va bien ya serian tres miembros (Contando la casual actitud de Leone hacia él) con quien Tatsumi ya tendría una relación más estable.

"¿¡Que!?" Fue la respuesta de un sorprendido Tatsumi quien no entendía el porqué de esa orden.

Incluso Bulat se vio sorprendido por esa orden mientras que los demás miembros ya se habían ido.

"No me molestaría que me acompañase aunque me gustaría saber porque," Dijo con simpleza el Usuario de Incursio, quien no estaba particularmente molesto por esa orden.

"Creo que a Tatsumi le haría bien tener contacto con más gente que Akame y esta situación me parece ideal para que tenga contacto contigo," Explico ella.

"¡Si, si lo que sea!" Respondió u apresurado Tatsumi quien miraba con desesperación la ruta de salida, "¡Pero apresúrense que no va a quedar nadie para mí!" Y por su tono de voz y nerviosismo el usuario de Scorpius Antares.

Oh él ya podía imaginar como Akame usaba a Murasame para matar a sus enemigos… ¡Él no podía perderse algo tan divertido!

"Muy bien… ¡vamos!" Y con eso Bulat fue corriendo hacia la puerta seguido de un Tatsumi que reacciono al instante cuando Bulat se movió.

Y así, Tatsumi y Bulat salieron de la base… con el objetivo de asesinar a los intrusos.

Con eso Najenda se quedó sola mirando a la puerta en donde sus subordinados se habían ido.

Aun si no había certezas, ella tenía la confianza de que todos ellos regresarían con vida.

 **-Con Tatsumi y Bulat-**

Ahora podíamos ver como los usuarios de Incursio y Scorpius Antares corrían uno al lado del otro por el bosque. La ansiedad de Tatsumi fue calmada al ya estar haciendo algo en lugar de estar dentro de la base.

Bulat noto que Tatsumi no parecía tener problema alguno con seguirle el paso, pero escuchando de lo que ese chico había hecho Bulat suponía que eso era algo natural a fin de cuentas.

Y además… él estaba alegre de finalmente tener un momento a solas con ese chico.

Desde que Tatsumi llego Bulat había querido hablar con el sobre algo… pero con el ambiente tenso después de que el llegase oficialmente a Night Raid, el usuario de Incursio creyó que el esperar un poco más hasta que la hostilidad se calmase sería la mejor opción para así poder hablar con el usuario de Scorpius Antares.

Sin embargo esta inesperada situación de ataque había creado la oportunidad para que Bulat le pudiese hablar a Tatsumi mucho antes de lo que él esperaba.

"Sabes, cuando te vi por primera vez me vino en mente los jóvenes como tú que conocí en mis días de soldado" Y de la nada Bulat le dijo esas palabras a Tatsumi.

Bulat estaba seguro de que Najenda también habría visto algo como eso.

"¿En serio?" Respondió Tatsumi con cierto interés mientras continuaba corriendo junto al poseedor de Incursio. Después de todo esto era mejor que quedarse en silencio hasta que llegasen a los enemigos.

No era como si hubiese mucho que hacer además de correr en silencio y como Bulat había comenzado la conversación Tatsumi vio que era algo bueno para poder hablar con él. Además Najenda dijo que era bueno que Tatsumi tuviese contacto con él.

"Sin embargo esos chicos vivían su vida de forma rápida y en el campo de batalla saltaban al enemigo y morían dentro de muy poco tiempo" Añadió El usuario de Incursio, quien recordaba como esos jóvenes que se veían llenos de confianza y listos para enfrentar lo que fuese… terminaban como víctimas en el campo de batalla.

"¿Estas diciendo que soy igual que ellos?" Pregunto un Tatsumi que estaba un poco molesto por la comparación, "Porque te aseguro que alguien como yo salta a donde está el enemigo y termina sobre los cadáveres de sus oponentes".

"Descuida eso quedó muy claro," Contesto Bulat, "Y como una recompensa por eso te voy a mostrar algo increíble," Y con eso Bulat dejo de correr.

Tatsumi también dejo de correr y miro con curiosidad a Bulat ya que dijo que le mostraría algo 'increíble'.

Entonces Bulat puso una de sus manos en el piso para después agacharse, "¡Incursiooo!" Y al decir eso una figura apareció detrás de él.

Y antes de que Tatsumi se pudiese registrarlo todo el cuerpo de Bulat se cubrió con una armadura y una lanza apareció en su mano.

Pero de todas formas al ver esa transformación había solo una cosa que un chico como Tatsumi podía decir, "¡Increíble!" Dijo a todo pulmón un emocionado Tatsumi.

"Esta es mi Teigu llamada Incursio," Explico Bulat.

"Incursio…" Repitió con admiración Tatsumi el nombre de aquella Teigu que se convirtió en la Armadura de Bulat.

Ahora mismo al ver a Bulat en su armadura… Tatsumi no pudo evitar emocionarse. Ahora mismo su deseo de pelear se había enfocado en Bulat como un nuevo oponente.

"¡Entonces ahora te voy a decir cual será tu primer trabajo!" Indico Bulat.

"¿Eh?" Respondió un Tatsumi que al ver a Incursio se había olvidado de que en este momento ellos estaban persiguiendo a unos mercenarios.

"Escucha… si el enemigo fuese a escapar hay una gran posibilidad de que vayan a cierto lugar," Explico Bulat y le indico a Tatsumi donde estaba ese lugar.

Y como Tatsumi quería pelear y había una gran posibilidad de encontrar ahí un oponente el dio inmediatamente su respuesta.

"¡No te preocupes por mí, yo no me moriré con solo esto!" Y con esas palabras Tatsumi comenzó a correr al lugar que Bulat le había dicho. Al cabo de unos segundos ya no se podía ver nada del portador de Scorpius debido a que se fue corriendo como bala.

"…Vaya chico tan imprudente," Suspiro un Bulat que a la vez negó con la cabeza, sin embargo si uno mirase de cerca notarían una sonrisa en su rostro que no podía ser vista gracias a su armadura, "Pero aun así un chico como ese no está nada mal," Y Bulat hablaba puramente de las habilidades de Tatsumi como un peleador y no desde un sentido romántico ya que a pesar de la orientación sexual de Bulat… él era un guerrero primero.

Originalmente él pensó en ir a revisar si le habría ido bien cuando su propia batalla terminase… pero viendo su confianza (que a diferencia de muchos Tatsumi si podía mostrar un nivel para estar seguro de su fuerza) Bulat supo que eso no sería algo necesario.

 **-Con Tatsumi-**

Nos encontramos a la zona en donde Bulat había enviado a Tatsumi… una zona que estaba calmada, lo que era un problema en si ya que Tatsumi esperaba estar teniendo una batalla en estos momentos.

Sin embargo para la desgracia del más nuevo miembro de Night Raid… parecía que nadie iba a venir.

Naturalmente ante esa idea nuestro héroe solo pudo reaccionar de una manera.

"¡Aghhh! ¡No lo puedo creer!" Se escuchó como un irritado Tatsumi se quejaba en voz alta, totalmente sin importarle el hecho de que él estaba supuesto a guardar silencio.

Después de todo había alguien que vino a atacar… ¿¡Y al final el término perdiéndose toda la acción!?

Y todo por seguir ese consejo de Bulat sobre ir a este lugar…

' _Si gracia a ese tal Bulat me pierdo la diversión… ¡El será el próximo que hará un compañero de entrenamiento!'_ Pensó un totalmente irritado Tatsumi.

Tatsumi incluso estaba dispuesto a probar si esa tal armadura llamada Incursio sería capaz de aguantar el poder penetrante de Scorpius Antares… tan solo de pensar en esa situación las ganas de enfrentarse a Bulat no hacían nada más que aumentar.

De hecho Tatsumi estaba tan enfocado en sus pensamientos que no noto que un conejo paso corriendo por el lugar.

Pero antes de rendirse y cambiar de posición para ver si todavía quedaba alguien… Tatsumi escucho los pasos de una persona corriendo que se estaban acercando… hasta que desde los arbustos apareció alguien.

El hombre que apareció era un tipo de piel morena que cubría su cabeza con una máscara hecha de la cabeza de algún tipo de tigre. Como arma ese hombre llevaba un machete.

Al ver que ese tipo era uno de sus objetivos… Tatsumi dio una sonrisa de alegría.

Además para su buena suerte Bulat se terminó salvando del destino de ser compañero de entrenamiento de un Tatsumi irritado.

"¡Asique también colocaron a alguien aquí!" Exclamo el tipo mientras saco su machete listo para matar a Tatsumi.

"Oye gracias por aparecer," Dijo un sonriente Tatsumi, quien ni parecía considerar que ese tipo era un asesino que lo mataría sin dudarlo, "Con todo pasando comenzaba a preocuparme de que ya todos ustedes hubiesen muerto y yo quedase sin nadie a quien enfrentar," Dijo el con un tono de voz totalmente casual.

"Aun si eres un solo un chico… ¡No me voy a contener!" Declaro aquel hombre quien amenazo mostrando su machete.

Tatsumi únicamente sonrió al escuchar eso, "Perfecto… ¡Entonces ven con todo!" Y sin siquiera sacar su espada Tatsumi le lanzo ese desafío a su oponente.

Y viendo la oportunidad dorada que su oponente sin armas le daba… el tipo aprovecho y se lanzó hacia Tatsumi para matarlo de una antes que los demás miembros lo encuentren e impidan su escape.

Ese era el plan original…

Pero si importar cuanto atacase ese tipo, Tatsumi continuaba evadiéndolo con facilidad a la vez que calculaba si era necesario usar a su preciada Teigu.

Tatsumi decidió no usar su Teigu ya que ese tipo no era la gran cosa y por lo tanto no se merecía ese 'privilegio'.

Por eso mismo con su espada bastaba y sobraba para encargarse de un tipo como ese. Igual esto era suficiente para encargarse de su aburrimiento.

"¡Maldición, quédate quieto!" Dijo el oponente de Tatsumi mientras este esquivaba sin problemas los ataques.

Asique mientras el esquivaba esos ataques una de las manos de Tatsumi se dirigió hacia donde estaba su espada en su cintura… debido a que su oponente estaba totalmente concentrado en su ataque no se dio cuenta de adonde se dirigía la mano de Tatsumi.

Tatsumi entonces tomo su espada y la desenvaino a gran velocidad… cosa que le provoco un corte en el pecho a su oponente debido a lo cerca que él estaba de Tatsumi.

"¡Gaaahhh!" Grito de dolor el asesino al sentir como la espada de Tatsumi causó una herida muy profunda en su pecho.

Sin embargo ni tiempo de seguir reaccionando tuvo cuando Tatsumi actuó nuevamente y con un certero movimiento uso su espada para apuñalar el cuello de su oponente.

Ni ruido pudo hacer ese hombre antes de caer muerto al suelo.

En total ese combate habría durado alrededor de treinta segundos.

"Aun cuando no fuiste la gran cosa… supongo que debo agradecerte por encargarte de mí aburrimiento" Le dijo Tatsumi al cadáver del mercenario que intento matarlo pero que fue derrotado con un solo ataque.

Ese tipo no era exactamente alguien débil… pero Tatsumi se encontraba simplemente en otro nivel.

En otra vida en la que él nunca descubrió su Teigu y no paso años entrenándose debido a su condición cardiaca, ese tipo hubiese sido un oponente que le hubiese dado problemas a Tatsumi.

¿Pero en contra del chico que puede mantener combates igualados con Akame?

Simplemente… no había comparación.

Mientras tanto Tatsumi saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar la sangre de su espada. Cuando el comenzó a hacer eso una persona se acercó sigilosamente al punto que Tatsumi no escucho nada.

"Veo que terminaste sin problemas," Una voz muy familiar para nuestro héroe pudo ser escuchada.

Tatsumi reconoció esa voz y se enfocó al origen.

"¡Akame-chan!" Sonrió Tatsumi al ver quien había aparecido.

Efectivamente la poderosa chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos ha hecho su aparición. Al igual que Tatsumi ella no presentaba herida alguna lo que indicaba como fue su propio combate.

Al ver que era solamente Akame, Tatsumi únicamente uso su dedo pulgar para señalar al cadáver de su oponente.

"Lamentablemente solo me toco uno… no fue muy divertido" Suspiro Tatsumi, "¿Cuántos te tocaron a ti?" Pregunto el con interés por cómo le había ido a ella.

"Me tocaron tres de ellos a los que elimine rápidamente," Contesto ella.

Si, en el caso de Akame ella se enfrentó a tres de esos sujetos a los que ella elimino con un solo uso de Murasame.

"¿¡Que dijiste!?" Dijo un Tatsumi que tenía sus ojos como platos, "¡Que injusticia! ¡A mí me toco solo uno!" Se quejó el chico de cabello castaño.

Akame simplemente lo miro y vio que no había ningún problema, ella sabía que era un poco tonto pero como Tatsumi era nuevo él podría cometer algún error como dejarse engañar por palabras falsas de sus enemigos… pero Tatsumi ni le dio tiempo a su oponente de hacer eso.

"Ahora que lo pienso…" Comenzó a hablar nuevamente Tatsumi quien miro a Akame de forma pensativa y calculadora, algo que no se veía muy a menudo en él, "Ya que viniste aquí… ¿Acaso estas preocupada por mí?" Y luego de pensarlo esa fue la conclusión a la que llego Tatsumi.

Normalmente en una situación como esta cuando un chico hacia tal pregunta a una chica lo que se esperaría fuese que la chica (En este caso Akame) se sonrojase e intentase negar dicha acusación.

Sin embargo como Akame no era de ninguna manera una chica común y corriente ella simplemente respondió sin mostrar ninguna señal de ser afectada.

"Estaba preocupada por la posibilidad de que tu oponente intentase usar trucos para que bajases la guardia" Respondió Akame con honestidad.

Ante eso Tatsumi solo dio una sonrisa de confianza.

"Si vienen a mí con intención de matar entonces yo los matare, tan simple como eso Akame-chan. Descuida, yo no voy a morir por nada menos que Esdeath o un grupo de diez usuarios de Teigu," Dijo un sonriente y confiado Tatsumi, "O quizás porque Akame-chan me concediese el honor de darme la pelea de mi vida," Dijo Tatsumi con un tono de voz juguetón mientras le apunto su dedo con la uña rojiza a Akame.

No había nada de peligro ni deseos de combate en esas palabras. Akame quien había crecido rodeada de los deseos hostiles de todo aquel que deseaba hacerle daño y matarla sabía identificar a la perfección cualquier mínimo signo de hostilidad.

En otras palabras Tatsumi simplemente bromeaba en esta ocasión.

"Asique no te preocupes que por lo pronto no moriré" Dijo Tatsumi con convicción total aun cuando el no podía saberlo con exactitud ya que en el mundo habían muchos usuarios de Teigu y gente con varias habilidades que podrían exceder las suyas.

Akame… únicamente dio una sonrisa luego de escuchar la respuesta de Tatsumi.

Es decir por alguna razón… las palabras de Tatsumi tenían tal confianza que ella quiso creer en ellas.

Tatsumi se veía claramente como el tipo de chico que era difícil de matar debido a su personalidad determinada y a sus grandes habilidades de combate. Aun una persona superior a él se vería en problemas para matarlo.

"Entonces ya que estas bien voy a juntarme con los demás," Dijo ella a lo que Tatsumi simplemente asintió.

Con eso la chica de cabellos negros se alejó para reunirse con los demás.

Al estar solo Tatsumi procedió a estirar sus brazos para relajar su cuerpo después de todo el esfuerzo de este día, aunque fue mucho más su pelea de practica con Akame lo que canso su cuerpo mientras que el asesino que intento matarlo no añadió casi nada a su cansancio.

Entonces aprovechando que estaba en medio del pasto (Y habiendo olvidado totalmente el cadáver del asesino que el mato) Tatsumi se recostó para descansar un rato, acompañado por los apacibles rayos del sol.

Sin embargo lamentablemente para Tatsumi su descanso se vería interrumpido… por su propio cuerpo.

 _Grrr…_

Se escuchó un sonido proveniente del estómago de Tatsumi. Cualquiera podría notar que eso era una señal de hambre.

"Maldición todo esto me dejo con hambre…" Se dijo a si mismo Tatsumi mientras acariciaba su estómago, "Cuando llegue a la base me preparare algo de comer,".

Si bien Tatsumi sabía de la cocina que había en la base, el hasta ahora no la había usado.

Como Tatsumi sabía que los demás no pensaban exactamente sobre el como uno de ellos, prefirió no usar la cocina y buscar afuera su comida.

Pero después de todo lo de este día Tatsumi deseo comer algo un poco más elaborado.

Lo que Tatsumi no sospechaba era que el simple hecho de querer preparase algo para comer… tendría sus consecuencias y que afectaría su lazo con Night Raid de una forma positiva.

 **-A la Mañana Siguiente, (Base de Night Raid, Cocina)-**

Un nuevo día había llegado a la base del grupo de asesinos conocidos como Night Raid.

Sin embargo a diferencia de muchas mañanas como las que ellos habían tenido antes una nueva persona se les había unido aun si tomo unos pocos días para que el estuviese aquí con los demás. De hecho ayer en la tarde fue su primera visita.

Hoy en la mañana podemos ver como la gran mayoría de los miembros se encuentran sentados en la mesa.

Los únicos miembros que no estaban en la mesa eran Akame (Quien se veía ansiosa viendo como Tatsumi preparaba la comida), ella se encontraba observando como Tatsumi cocinaba el desayuno.

…así es… TATSUMI se encontraba COCINANDO con DELANTAL y todo eso.

"¿Ya falta poco?" Pregunto una Akame cuya mirada estaba enfocada en la carne que Tatsumi estaba usando para acompañar el arroz.

"¡No!" Respondió sin nada de delicadeza Tatsumi, pero Akame no se vio en lo más mínimo afectada por su grito "¡Además en lugar de ayudar todo lo que haces es probar la comida!" Recrimino Tatsumi a ella.

Sin embargo la pregunta que uno se debía hacer aquí era… ¿Cómo fue que alguien como TATSUMI aprendió siquiera a cocinar?

Después de todo era dolorosamente claro que él no era la persona más indicada para hacer algo que requiriese delicadeza.

El como aprendió fue… a golpes lamentablemente, su personalidad terca hizo que esa fuese la única forma de enseñarle cosas que requieren delicadeza.

A eso uno debería agradecerle… a la fallecida Sayo.

 _-Flashback-_

 _En estos momentos nos encontramos en la casa de Sayo… más específicamente en la cocina._

 _Sin embargo ella no se encontraba sola ya que junto a ella se encontraban sus buenos amigos Ieyasu y Tatsumi._

 _La razón por la que esos tres están en la cocina es debido a que Sayo pensó que el aprender a cocinar sería una muy buena idea para ayudarlos para cuando fuesen a buscar trabajo en la capital._

 _Con Ieyasu no hubo problemas en lo absoluto ya que el entendió lo que Sayo quería decirles._

 _Sin embargo con cierto otro amigo que había cambiado un tanto desde cierto día…_

" _¡No voy a seguir aprendiendo esto!" Respondió Tatsumi._

" _¡Tienes que hacerlo!" Respondió una Sayo que ni se asustó o inmuto aun sabiendo el poder que ese chico posee._

 _Después de todo el dejo claro que sin importar que él no los lastimaría con su Teigu._

" _¡Lo que yo quiero es pelear! ¡No el tener que andar cocinando para alguien más!" Respondió Tatsumi sin perder su postura de rechazar el aprender a cocinar._

 _Si uno estuviese mirando con atención entonces notaria que Sayo estaba apretando con fuerza sus nudillos._

 _Desafortunadamente Tatsumi no era de los que prestasen atención a detalles como esos fuera de una batalla._

 _Afortunadamente Ieyasu si era alguien que podía ver esas señales y a la vez tendría la oportunidad de intervenir antes de que esto pasase a mayores… si es que lograba que su voz fuese escuchada._

" _Tatsumi… creo que sería mejor que…" Intento decir en voz baja Ieyasu, sin embargo su voz no pudo ser escuchada debido a que sus dos amigos se encontraban discutiendo en una voz muy alta._

" _¡Entiende que esto nos ayudaría mucho en nuestro plan!" Dijo una Sayo que nuevamente había perdido la paciencia con Tatsumi. Usualmente ella tenía más paciencia pero Tatsumi sabia como gastarla rápido._

" _¡Y no me interesa cocinar!" Respondió un Tatsumi que no se había dado cuenta de que la paciencia de su amiga ya se había agotado._

" _..Creo que el terco Tatsumi necesitara otra lección," Y con esas palabras se hizo oficial: Tatsumi logro agotar la paciencia de Sayo y por eso mismo ella no se molestaría en usar palabras para lidiar con Tatsumi._

 _No, ella dejaría que sus puños hablasen. Con Tatsumi era mejor recurrir a la fuerza que a la razón después de todo._

 _Originalmente ese no era el caso y ella no necesitaba recurrir a esto, pero con lo terco que Tatsumi se había puesto desde ese día en que el encontró su Teigu, Sayo entendió que ahora ella tenía que tomar esa postura con Tatsumi._

" _¡E-espera Sayo!" Y sorprendentemente Tatsumi mostro nerviosismo al notar que su amiga de la infancia se estaba acercando de forma amenazante y con un aura amenazante rodeándola…_

" _Ieyasu, bloquea la puerta, los dos sabemos que él tampoco te lastimaría," Y más que una petición las palabras de Sayo fueron una orden._

 _Inteligentemente Ieyasu hizo lo que Sayo ordeno y uso su cuerpo para bloquear la única salida y entrada del lugar._

" _No hay excusas… ¡Ya gastaste mi paciencia!" Y con esas palabras Sayo uso la mano dura para enseñarle a Tatsumi por qué cocinar era importante._

 _Los gritos de Tatsumi se escucharon en toda la aldea ese día…_

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

' _Maldición… ¡Incluso pensando en eso hace que me duela!'_ Grito mentalmente Tatsumi al sentir dolores fantasmas en su cara, estomago… y entrepierna al recordar como Sayo lo había 'convencido' de finalmente aprender a cocinar.

Incluso días después de terminar de aprender el continuo mostrando sus heridas y chichones.

En este mundo existían muy pocas cosas capaces de causarle miedo a Tatsumi… y una Sayo enojada era una de esas cosas.

Sin embargo sin importar las veces que ella lo hubiese golpeado… Tatsumi simplemente no podía encontrar en sí mismo la voluntad para responderle como él lo hubiese hecho con cualquier otra persona.

Fue así que Tatsumi término aprendiendo a cocinar, fue un proceso bastante doloroso porque Sayo continuaba golpeándolo en cuando ella veía que él no prestaba atención o cuando la comida le salía mal.

Eventualmente llego al punto donde Sayo al ver que Tatsumi aprendió a preparar comida deliciosa decidió que él ya estaba listo.

Y claramente en estos instantes el grupo de asesinos conocido como Night Raid estaba disfrutando

El caso fue que ayer haciendo su comida para sí mismo… cierta chica llamada Leone se acercó a causa del olor que la comida de Tatsumi había producido… y no tardo en avisarle a los demás quienes rápidamente vinieron, cosa que le forzó a Tatsumi a compartir la comida que él había hecho y preparar más raciones.

El ciertamente pudo haberse negado, pero hubiese sido molesto escuchar las quejas de los demás y como él quería comer más que nada Tatsumi simplemente hizo más comida ayer.

Al final los demás disfrutaron la cena de ayer… y fue tanto así que decidieron que el también preparase el desayuno de hoy.

Y esa es la razón por la que Tatsumi en estos instantes está preparándoles el desayuno a los demás.

El por su parte hubiese podido negar y anunciado que el solo prepararía comida para sí mismo.

Pero al menos en estos momentos ellos habían parecido perder esa desconfianza que mostraron hacia él durante los últimos días.

Menos Bulat y Leone… y por lo que Tatsumi vio incluso Akame ya no se veía tan alerta cerca de el como antes… mientras que Scheele parecía olvidar eso de desconfiar de él y Mein (Quien además de desconfianza albergaba resentimientos) siempre le terminaba recordando. Lubbock por su parte era quien parecía tener más fundamentos lógicos para desconfiar de el pero a la vez nada del resentimiento de Mein.

Francamente él ya se había aburrido de esa atmosfera entre él y ellos (Menos Leone… ella era un tema distinto) por lo que al ver que ellos se habían reunido de esta forma el decidió hacer comida para todos. Al menos en estos momentos la atmosfera era agradable.

Aunque quizás la debido a que el ayudo a derrotar a los invasores el día de ayer también ayudo un poco.

' _Ah bueno… igual esto está bien,'_ Pensó un resignado Tatsumi sabiendo que a partir de ahora él se encargaría de las comidas.

Sin embargo el estar con un grupo de personas en lugar de estar el solo… se sentía bien.

Tatsumi nunca fue del tipo de persona que disfrutase con la soledad, más que nada porque estar solo era bastante aburrido. Incluso en sus años de entrenamiento él siempre tuvo a sus amigos y a su aldea para darle compañía.

' _Aunque me pregunto cuando poder comenzar a ir en misiones…'_ Pensó para sí mismo Tatsumi, quien también deseaba comenzar con esas misiones de asesinar a la escoria.

Después de todo además mientras más continúe con este grupo más pronto el podrá conocer a Esdeath, que era su principal motivación para estar aquí. Sin embargo Tatsumi quien todavía no había visto frente a frente a Esdeath no comprendía el alcance del gran poder de ella y que le había permitido llegar tan lejos en el Imperio.

Y una cosa que Tatsumi también desconocía era que el verdadero poder de su Teigu… todavía le faltaba a el varios secretos de su Scorpius Antares.

Y cuando él lo hiciese… entonces ciertamente se le podría considerar como una persona que pudiese derrotar a Esdeath por su cuenta.

Aunque por ahora… el simplemente comenzaba a disfrutar la vida con su nuevo grupo de compañeros.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡Aquí tenemos otro capítulo de las aventuras de Tatsumi!

¿Les gusto el opening?

Como pueden ver decidí que Night Raid no confiase directamente en Tatsumi debido a su actitud pero que con el paso de unos días ellos al menos viesen suficiente de el como para no estar todo el tiempo en guardia.

Quizás sea porque ahora se vieron que el planeaba cumplir su promesa con Najenda y esperar para pelear con Esdeath. Y que eso significaba que al menos él no los atacaría de la nada para tener su combate.

No es una confianza completa como con el resto del grupo, pero algo es algo. Siento que así es mejore.

Por ahora la persona con la que Tatsumi se siente más cercano es Akame en lugar de la amigable Leone (Lamento no haber mostrado como ella interacciona con Tatsumi, pero la planificación de este cap no me permitido mostrarlo y tratare de hacerlo en otra ocasión si tengo suerte), eso en si se debe a que Tatsumi siente que se entiende un poco mejor con Akame después de haber peleado con ella.

Además de que minúsculamente Akame comienza a ver que Tatsumi podría ser una persona en la que quizás ella podría llegar a confiar como en los demás.

Como lo ven lo que pasó en este capítulo en sí no fue mucho para ayudar la relación de Tatsumi con los demás en términos de que todavía es una relación frágil en donde no hay mucha confianza.

Sin embargo al final esa relación logro crecer un poco, realmente solo un poco pero todo tiene que comenzar de algo y creo que sería demasiado OOC para Night Raid el aceptar fácilmente a un Tatsumi que dejo claro que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlos si eso le conseguia la pelea de su vida.

Sé que no hubo mucha acción ya que este cap es de transición… Pero después de esto la acción comenzara nuevamente.

En fin si les gusto por favor dejen reviews.


End file.
